9 Months of Hellish Hilarity
by Yggdrasil's 3rd Root
Summary: UPDATED! (Gasp! You lie!) All work and no play makes Kaiba a very dull boy. But with Pegasus around, even the mundane can become insane. Absurdity, showers, flowers..? Oh my. (Shounen-ai. PegasusxSeto)
1. Default Chapter

**The following prologue will be rated R for mild sexuality (just implications--not graphic lemon! There won't be any of that in this fic, sorry!), oh, and for a few splashes of colourful language. Personally, I think it's more befitting a PG-13 rating, but I figured some readers might be a bit more sensitive, so, oh well. **  


  
A/N: This is Amber (sn Yggdrasil's 3rd Root) speaking, and before I get started with the fic I want to blab for a minute. (I'll try to keep it brief, I promise!) Firstly, although I'm posting the story, this is actually a two-person effort--all credit for the prologue goes to the other author of this story, SW, who was nice enough to compose this segment for me, and who has contributed tremendously to the story in general. If you like or even semi-like this piece, then you really must go read her fic, **Lost to Love**--my favorite Pegasus-themed story of all time--trust me, it's so brilliant. (36 chapters so far, and if you like good writing, then you'll enjoy each one!! ~REVIEW!!!~)  


..Okay, now that I've said that, a few quick notes: This fic will probably be pretty long--not sure how many chapters total yet, we'll see, but pretty long. The actual first chapter (my half of the writing ^_^) will be posted tomorrow--unlike the prologue it's not first person, but it is mostly Pegasus' POV. Hopefully I can give the story weekly or even every-other-day updates, but I'm not promising anything.   


Guess that about covers it. Hope you enjoy our story--it gets lighter, I promise, though there will still be some dark instances. This is really supposed to be a somewhat serious story with humor...well, a lot of humor, especially with the upcoming baby stuff =) Shhhh... And also, Pegasus has his millenium eye in this fic...not sure how! He just does because it works better than way. Nyah.   


_~Amber_  
--------------------------------------------------------------  


**Prologue: (by SW)**  


~Seto's POV~  


My name is Seto Kaiba. I am nothing like the man you expect. In fact, these days, I am nothing like the man I expect either. It's all because of my life mate and legal husband, one Lord Maximilian Jonathan Pegasus Crawford. I think the unnecessarily long and dubious title gives you some idea of the predicament I find myself in. Let me start over from the very beginning. 

I am Seto Kaiba, genius, successful and respected business man, world champion duelist, and all around control freak. I do admit it. I need to be in control. The only person I ever trust is myself. I need power and I need control. I have to protect myself and my little brother Mokuba. I have to make sure no one can hurt us again.

We lost our parents to a car accident when we were children and ever since I have had to be the strong one. The one who takes care of everything. I'll be damned if I give in to anything that could jeopardize my company or the integrity I need to maintain it. I work seven days a week. When I am not at work or attending the annoying pretense of highschool I spend my time with Mokuba. 

That was my life.

On a trip to Italy I met someone. His name was Andre and he made me realize it would be very hard for me to keep my "preferences" a secret for much longer. I lived like a monk before I found him, or he found me. Actually I tripped on him at the beach as I was trying to follow my doctors orders and de stress. I found the concept of a vacation without my laptop completely dismal and I welcomed the distraction Andre offered.

He was a very, very good distraction too. Six foot something with shoulder length platinum blond hair, emerald eyes, and the wackiest sense of humor I had ever participated in. We spent an entire afternoon stealing ice cubes from our neighbors cooler. Every time they filled it up on their balcony Andre and I hopped the railing and emptied it. They were convinced the weather was just that hot. And we found some very creative uses for those ice cubes as well.

The thing that ruined whatever relationship we might have had made me realize I also have serious psychological issues. In the middle of making love to the first man I had ever been with, the first person I thought I had ever wanted in that way, I screamed out the wrong name. 

Not just any name. The name of my worst most mortal enemy. The evil man who had dared to kidnap my little brother and humiliate me publically as a duelist. He stole my reputation and if you will believe it, he stole my very soul as well. I had to be rescued by my long time rival Yugi Motou and I will never live that down. The name I cried out from the very depths of my passion soaked heart was, if you haven't already guessed, Pegasus.

Andre left me tearfully. My vacation was almost over anyways. I went back to my home and my business and my little brother in Domino city and I tried in vain to pretend nothing had ever happened. It was rather futile. I kept thinking about Pegasus. I kept asking myself why. What did the man do to me? More importantly, what did he mean to me?

I had known Pegasus for four years. He was six years my senior and took me under his wing when I started running Kaiba corp on my own. I hated him for his smug advice. I hated that he was born rich and never had to work for anything. He never seemed to work at all, always trying to get me to play duel monsters or come off to some restaurant or club with him. I could never accept that he worked as hard as I did. I was always jealous of his power and success. 

Pegasus had something I knew I never would. He had charm and connections. He knew how to work people over to get what he wanted from them. And to make it worse he was so gorgeous all he had to do was smile and a contract would fall into his lap. Women threw themselves at his feet and men respected him for his wealth and sophistication. Pegasus was my unbeatable competition and he was also trying very hard to be my friend.

I told myself my honesty and staunch integrity was better. That it was better to be openly feared . I didn't want to rely on others for anything. I wanted to be above them, not shaking their hands and pretending to be their friend. Business was a cold precise thing for me, it was about computers and technology. For Pegasus it always seemed to be about people. He tried to teach me that, that people were a true resource to be respected and relied on but I would never believe him.

When I became an expert at his duel monsters game Pegasus made me his protege. Together we made appearances at Duel Monster competitions. He was the creator and I was the champion. The publicity shoots were horrendous for me but Pegasus always seemed to be able to joke and have a good time. He loved to be the center of attention, as long as nothing got too personal. 

I was getting a sizable contract from his Industrial Illusions company to supply all the holographic dueling arenas for these little tournaments. I had designed the programming myself and was immensely proud of the fact. Pegasus was also interested in the technology for a personal project of his, but what that was he would not say. 

It was about this time that I began receiving gifts. Very expensive and specific gifts. Things I myself would have picked out and that I actually needed. It started to get scary when I received a silver and blue travel coffee mug monogrammed with my initials after losing my favorite red one only the day before. I had not told anyone the red one was missing or that I would have preferred that it were blue and silver to match my favorite duel monster card . 

When I came back to a hotel room full of pink roses I completely lost it. I assumed some rabid fan girl was stalking me and I had every last blossom destroyed without ever searching for a note.

I still remember the cool collected look on Pegasus's face when I got into the limo that day. He asked me if I had received any sort of courtesy gift for attending the tournament. I glared at him coldly and snapped an irrate "Hell no!" 

I think that was the first time I ever saw his single amber brown eye narrow at me. He immediately turned his face away. I was in no mood for his stupid jokes and he was suddenly, perhaps for the first time ever, not in the mood for telling any. I remember that silence now. It's painful when I look back on it. The image of him quietly sitting there in his rose pink suit with his long pale silver hair covering the left side of his face, the right side lost in shadows to me. After the incident with Andre I realized what it was about Pegasus that made me want him that way. Pegasus was my exact opposite. While I am cold and controlled on the outside my insides are a turmoil of emotions and second guessing. Pegasus is the reverse. He can laugh and cry in the same sentence. He can act the fool or play the wise man. His emotional range and expression are the tools he uses to manipulate others while on the inside he is entirely stoic and unrelenting in his goals. 

Pegasus to me was power. He was control. I craved him the same way I craved My Blue Eyed White Dragon cards. The rarity, the strength, the beauty. He was everything I wanted to be, everything I wanted to have. And deep down I think I realized he wanted me too. 

The Duelist Kingdom Tournament fiasco was an event doomed to fail for both of us. Pegasus kid napped Mokuba when I refused to enter his contest. The whole elaborate set up seemed like it was just so he could show off to me. He humiliated me and ground me into the dirt with his dueling skills. Then he surprised and scared the living day lights out of me by taking my soul.

Pegasus had magic. Real undeniable right out of a fairy tale magic. There was a good reason Pegasus only had one eye, the left one was replaced by a golden relic of unimaginable power. He could read minds and steal souls and god knows what else. It made me secretly salivate over him all the more.

Apparently the motive behind the contest was Pegasus trying to capture other magic items to revive his long dead wife Cecilia. He wanted to use my holographic technology to create a virtual body for her and the magic would somehow restore her soul. Yugi Motou put a stop to the crazy plan by winning the final duel against Pegasus. Somehow I always wondered if my rejection of Pegasus had made him throw together the insanity of Duelist Kingdom out of some strange concept of revenge.

Pegasus had never once hit on me. He had never come out and said the way he felt. I was too caught up in myself to notice or to care and certainly would have rejected him immediately. Somehow he knew it. He also possessed some warped concept of the proper way things should be done. He may have been born in Las Vegas, the son of a casino owner, but his mother was one hundred percent pure British aristocracy. His blue blood would not allow him any sort of undignified behavior when it came to affairs of the heart. 

There is one thing I can say about Pegasus and that is he always treated me with the utmost respect. Even when he was kicking my sorry ass in a duel he acted the perfect gentleman. Oh there was some evil laughter and intense banter between us, but he never really gloated the way I would have. I still remember some of the cruel things I said to him and they do make me cringe.

There were a few other brushes with Pegasus that kept me guessing about his true intentions. He seemed to grow more evil with each meeting always trying to ruin my company in some diabolical way, only to back off at the last second. The last time he did it he taunted me with,

"Ha ha! Made you sell your stock options!"

It was odd, even an evil Pegasus still retained the same zany sense of humor and lively energy he had tried to win me with when we first met. Eventually he disappeared if not from my mind then from the social circles he usually traveled. It was very unnerving for me not to hear anything about the man for months at a time no matter how much I paid for intelligence to be gathered on him. It was as if he wanted to vanish. 

I tried to go back to my old way of life. I tried and failed miserably. Finally after six months without hearing a single word on his activities I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to contact him. The answer I got was startling. A servant answered. The dull bored sounding voice on the other end of the phone told me to try calling back later because, and I quote,

"I'm very sorry the Master can't take your call right now. He's trying to throw himself off the tower again."

The servant hung up. I had no idea what to make of that.

I wondered if it was some sort of joke but I didn't dare call back. The thought of losing the one thing I truly craved in this life was almost too much for me to bear. I refused to give in and call again. I gave him up cold turkey. I decided to never obsess about the man ever again. He was obviously not as strong as I had assumed. Anyone who would try to kill themselves was certainly not worth my admiration. 

With those thoughts to guide me I began going out to night clubs and bars after little Mokuba was asleep. I looked for someone to take my mind off of Pegasus. I was a hunter and my prey often took the form of young men with long pale hair. 

No names, no real memories, just sex and booze and a lot of sweet control. In the night I was the one with the money and the power and the blessed control that meant everything to me. I trusted no one but myself and I lived for the meager pleasure I could take from my lovers.

One cold night shortly after new years I staggered into one of the worst dives I have ever set foot in. The bar was so sleazy and dark I know the only lights in it must have been neon beer signs. That was just fine with me. I was not looking for a good time that night, I was looking to get as drunk as I possibly could. In fact I was already near my legal limit before I even arrived.

I sat at the bar just long enough to get completely wasted. I remember distinctly turning to the grungy brick wall of a man who passed for a bar tender and I blurted out,

"So, you get many billionairs in here?"

It was the stupidest thing anyone in my position could possibly say. Luckily the guy didn't try to rob me, he just assumed I was joking.

"Yeah, sure we do. You see that guy over there? He gave me fifty bucks American not to kick him out before he gets through those four bottles of whiskey. What the fuck do I care if the crazy bastard wants to die of alcohol poisoning? Long as he promised to take a cab I got no responsibility past that!"

I turned my head and through my vodka induced haze I saw something I liked very much. The young man who was sitting at the far table in the darkest filthiest corner had the most lovely glimmering silver hair I think I had ever seen. It was pulled back in a thick pony tail and a pair of shimmering strands had come loose to frame his pale ivory face on either side. He had a dark green baseball cap on. Also a pair of smokey amber tinted sunglasses and a rough coffee colored leather jacket. He was perfect and I got to my feet.

"Hey, you goin over there buddy? Maybe you two should share a cab, huh?" The bar tender prodded me seeing how much I was wobbling. I slapped a fifty on the counter and shot him my iciest glare to shut him up. 

He didn't look up when I leaned on his table. He had his forehead propped up against his hand as he slouched. The other hand was poised artfully around the rim of a half full glass. There were indeed at least three bottles of Crown Royal empty in front of him. Just seeing those hands, long fingered, elegant, and as pale as a ghost from my dreams, they made me harden right there.

"Hey baby, wanna see my White Dragon?" I exclaimed mindlessly.

A crooked smile danced across his lily soft lips and he raised his finely chiseled jaw a bit.

"Sure thing Blue Eyes. But you gotta take a look at my Funny Bunny."

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hotel room next to him. The first words out of my mouth were obviously,

"Holy shit!!"

I was too afraid to look over. I knew it was him. The second we were through the door we had stripped our clothes, and oh God, there are no words to describe the divine sight that is a naked Pegasus. The gold of that millennium eye he wears was flashing at me all night. I lay there and I struggled to wrap my hang over handicapped mind around what had happened. I was so dizzy and exhausted I could barely fathom it. What had we done? 

A hell of a lot of sex, that's what! My hazy mind screamed at me. A hell of a lot of the end of the world is tomorrow, no holding back, multiple orgasm, raging lion, no redemption, sex! Between me and Pegasus. The one and only Pegasus! Just thinking his name made me start to tremble. What the fuck was I going to do now? 

I panicked! The adrenaline of fear was the only thing that allowed me to move. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my clothes and hastily began getting dressed. There was no need for a shower, he had licked me clean. My mind was throwing me more shameful details every second and I couldn't take any more. I was already on over load. How many times had he made me climax? Two, three...five!? I had to get out of there!

It was instinct. It was the terror of confrontation. It was horribly mortifying that I had finally gotten the one thing I always wanted, only not in the way I wanted. At that moment I thought I would die. I expected to be struck by a lightning bolt for my sins any second. It was wrong! I was wrong! I had ruined everything! I had taken advantage of him completely!

I allowed myself a quick glance over my shoulder at the pure white figure snuggled under the cold blue satin sheets. Blue like my eyes. He looked so still, I wondered if I had hurt him. If I should call someone to check on him, if I should check on him? I was immensely tired but I wasn't sore at all, which meant he must have been. I couldn't bring myself to go near him. I fumbled for the rest of my clothes instead. 

Suddenly the majestic pearly creature in the bed stirred and I was frozen by that seductively golden gaze. I was caught balancing ridiculously with one leg stuck in my trousers and one leg out. He raised himself up onto his elbows with a small little pout on his sleep slow features. Every smooth muscular movement he made set my nerves on fire. I could distinctly hear a ringing in my ears as he spoke. It was the same playful self assured voice I had always told myself I hated. This time I couldn't get enough of it. 

"Mmmmm, Kaiba-boy? Why don't you come back to bed? I've booked this room for a week you know."

I naturally went into over load mode again and toppled onto the floor. 

I don't remember what he said next to me. He made a toga of the bed sheet and sat down beside me on the floor with the curious expression of a child. He was asking me if I was alright and if he was too rough last night and a hundred other questions about how I was feeling and if I needed anything. I managed to get my pants on and sit up. He confessed that I was only the second person he had made love to in this life time and that he was thinking of trying his luck in the next one before I had come along. I realized he was serious which made me hang my head with sudden shame.

His concern overwhelmed me. He couldn't stand to have me look away. Finally he did the most shocking thing I could expect. He apologized to me!

Pegasus held my hand and begged me for forgiveness! He was so worried by my silence that he even apologized for the way he took advantage of me last night. As if he had taken advantage of me! I was the wolf out hunting for him! I was the one who found him drunk and vulnerable and despairing! 

He started to laugh as if he knew my thoughts. I'm sure now that he did. The sound of his laughter was a familiar miracle to me. He told me plainly that he had been waiting at that bar for me. That he had been tracking me with his magic. The Master of Illusions had done it again. He had set the whole thing up and was hardly drunk at all. I learned later that it takes a hell of a lot of liquor to get Pegasus drunk. He could probably go through a case of whisky and not even loose his balance. Benefit of a British heritage combined with magic I suppose. 

I think at that moment I wanted to smack him for being an evil manipulative bastard. Instead I leaned over and hugged him. He had such need in his golden brown eye. He must have been truly desperate to go against his morals and set me up like that. I'm exceptionally grateful that he did. I was no less a cad than he and we reveled in our heartfelt lust.

I hugged my beautiful silver god to me and to this very day I have never let go. He's mine. All his power and all his glory and every annoying insane little quirk about him belongs to me. Because I Seto Kaiba trust someone other than myself. I trust Pegasus with my love, with my respect and with my very soul. And he never fails to make me laugh. 

This is the rest of our crazy story...


	2. The Wedding part 1

**A/N:** **This is Amber again. The following chapter was written by me, and is much uh..different than the previous insert. It's not first person, it's sometime later, and it's mostly about Pegasus. It's also fairly boring, IMO, but I figure the two need a wedding, and here's the prequel to said wedding. The content is extremely mild here, G, but the overall rating will remain R  
  
It will get better later, I promise! Just endure some details and we can get to the funny..I hope you like the part with Yuugi =) My co-author and I have stuff planned for the future which will either make you laugh till your sides split or make you scream in terror and give you nightmares forever...depending on your level of insanity =)  
******************************  
**  
Gazing into the ornate Victorian mirror, the intricate design of a golden border inlaid with a thick opal of silver, Pegasus sighed heavily. _  
  
This is going to be a disaster of the greatest magnitude._  
  
It was not a prediction really, but more of a slight nervous fear which hung in the back of his head. He knew he shouldn't even *think* such thoughts, and he wanted to be optimistic, he really did, and up until this final day he had been sufficiently so. The past few weeks had passed by in a dizzy whirl, with planning and business, and hardly any time to sit and think, but there had been the constant implication that this would all be for the best, and he had not been concerned in the slightest.  
  
  
Well, that was of course until this very morning, when he had awoken splayed under the silken sheets and suddenly all he could think was  
  
  
_By Ra, Osiris, and Horus, WHAT am I getting myself into?!  
  
  
_All the things which had before seemed so rational and well-thought-out now seemed silly and ridiculous. He envied Kaiba, who didn't seem at all bothered. Well....no, actually he did seem bothered, but only because "bothered" was a part of Kaiba's perpetual demeanor, just as grumbling was his way of talking and complaining was his way of showing affection. But as he only seemed mildly irritated with life, not irate and ready to murder the nearest creature, Pegasus took it as a sign that he was quite content and pleased.  
  
In truth, this whole thing had snow-balled out of control and gone to become a proportion and magnitude which neither had originally desired or intended. Seto, in fact, had originally not been keen on the idea of any kind of official doings, be it ceremony, papers, or other.  
  
"There's no use for it." He had said with a definite edge of finality to his voice. " It would be wasted time and effort that I could put to better use working on technological projects, which would, unlike these fairy-tale dreams, bring about something worthwhile. I like you and visa versa. We don't need some stupid papers or trite silly wedding rituals to verify feelings. I've already staked my claim, and that makes it legal enough for me."  
  
At that, Pegasus had rolled his eye over his partner's stubborness. "While I do *truly* appreciate your sentiments, Kaiba-boy, and am flattered that you would care for me enough to declare yourself my owner, I do believe we are no longer in the Paleo-lithic age and consequently, some degree of civility and formal proceedings seems necessary. I'm as against the idea of frills and fancy gatherings as you, but we should at least buy the proper papers...."  
  
At that, Kaiba had merely grunted and exited the room to pursue some trivial tinkering, and Pegasus had smiled, knowing that he had achieved the closest thing to victory possible under the circumstances.  
  
Once alone, Pegasus sighed again, taking note of something for the first time. "Alana?" He called into the hallway. "Dear woman, if you are going to spy on my private conversations, please at least have the courtesy to step into the room and vent your opinions on me afterwards."  
  
The young maid, one of his many palace servants, stepped in from the hallway a bit timidly, but obviously near the boiling point with excitement as a wide smile spread across her fair features. "Spying, Master Pegasus? Why, I was just taking my time to thoroughly clean your furniture...."  
  
At this, he raised an eyebrow keenly. "And a good job you must've done, Alana, for I heard you dusting that vase for the past twenty minutes or so."  
  
Cornered, she would deny it no longer. Uh-oh...here it came...  
  
"Master Pegasus!" Squealed the young woman, her wanton enthusiasm bursting over into a near-giggling fit, as she bounced up in down in scarcely-contained excitement. "Oh, a wedding, it shall be most delightful! I can just imagine..."  
  
Seeing the stars in her eyes, and fully recognizing the fairy-tale wedding ideals that went along with them, Pegasus quickly felt the need to amend her hopeful wishes.  
  
"No, no, my dear." He stated practically. "Nothing of the sort, in fact. We are simply going to purchase the proper documents, that's all and nothing beyond this. Nothing glamourous or fancy, I'm afraid."  
  
The response was a confused blink. "Master Pegasus....? You cannot be serious!" Exclaimed the girl, suddenly downcast.  
  
He simply shrugged.  
  
"But Master! You are certainly rich enough to have a most extravagent wedding, so why would you want to miss out? Why would you want to squander the opportunity to profess your love in some beautiful setting, having a day to remember for the rest of your life? You wouldn't regret it, I assure you!"  
  
He exhaled in the form of a sigh and furrowed a bit. Who knew the little maid could be so stubborn? Of course, it was not uncommon for the fair sex to harbor fantasies of an idyllic wedding for themselves, and it seemed that this girl was projecting this, hoping to vicariously experience something of the merriment and bliss. (Of course, it may also have been that she was hoping to get some ideas for her own possible future marriage...)  
  
"You don't understand." He explained. "I do not wish to have a newspaper field day. Can you see the tabloids if they got wind of this?..."  
  
Once more, the girl's eyes lit up with newfound euphoria. "Oh, please, sir! Let me plan it for you! I have friends who have had weddings before, and I know a thing or two about the subject myself. I just can't bear to see you not taking advantage of what could be the best day of your life. Just trust me, I'll make it a day to remember for you, if you will permit me. Trust me, it'll be a *private cermony*" She had winked then, as though she were an expert on marriages and everything that went into them.  
  
For some reason, and he could not logically understand why, Pegasus had ultimately consented. Perhaps it was the intensity of the girl's desire, her vivacious drive, or the fact that her argument sounded rather nice. In retrospect however....he realized at length that though well-meaning she might be, she was hardly qualified. Those "friends who had weddings" turned out to also be friends who suffered divorces, and despite her claim to know "a thing or two" about the subject, the simple fact remained that she didn't want something sensible. She wanted GRAND and she wanted EXTREME, and Pegasus, as well as Kaiba, hardly knowledgeable enough on marital matters to know better, had gone along with her ideas and pretended that they knew what they were agreeing to.  
  
Alana, wanting to make the set-up as big of a pomp as humanly possible, had seen to it that the lawn behind the castle was decorated and ornamented to a ridiculous degree, with large useless shapes and pretty frilly things, and for some reason that Pegasus could not fathom (and by this point it was too late to reject), she had been bent on the idea of buying various tropical birds to place in the wetland area of the gardens (where the entire event was to be centered). "It will be so perfect..." She kept explaining.  
  
Oh yes, quite perfect indeed. On the fated day, one of those Spring days where the weather was unpredictable, a strong breeze came up from the eastern shore of the sea, rising to a nasty gust. In a few moments, half or more of the decorations had found their way down the hill and near or into the ocean. But on the other hand, the varying assortment of birds had seen to it that the whole yard was re-decorated....in a far different fashion.  
  
So much for the dream setting.  
  
For the post-wedding banquet, Pegasus had hired a fancy French chef to prepare numerous rare (and expensive..of course) delicacies. Not that Pegasus intended to eat any of them himself, because he would surely be too excited (or just plain jittery) to eat, and Kaiba wouldn't have anything to do with such foods either, for according to him, "I don't eat anything I can't pronounce." (*and for this comment, he had earned a good helping of French swears, which it was also unlikely that he could pronounce....*)  
  
Originally, the whole situation was supposed to be very private, with only the couple, immediate family (all one of them), and servants attending, while the rest of the world remained none the wiser. But of course, following suit with everything else, fate (or Mokuba rather, who had been strictly told not to tell anyone, and immediately thereafter "accidentally" slipped and informed everyone at school...) had seen to it that this wouldn't be the case.  
  
Since everyone now knew and would probably find some way of viewing the spectacle (whether their presence was desired or not..), it seemed reasonable to save face and just invite the leeches. (At least this way they wouldn't come bitterly)  
  
Yugi, originally, had not been especially interested, as it was something that did not concern matters of his grandfather or dueling, the only two things which held his interest for a prolonged period of time. But Joey had persuaded him, insisting that he "gots to see dis", and once Yugi was satisfied, the rest of the peanut gallery (Tea, Tristan, Ryou) had of course followed.  
  
--------------------------  
  
As Pegasus stood in preparation, just anxious moments away from his much-anticipated entrance, he thought over the invitations and a certain new tension grew in his mind. _Yugi...surely he would be here, but how would that go over?_ Would Yugi still be bitter over what Pegasus had done to him in the past? The colorful young boy didn't really seem to be the type who would hold a grudge, but nevertheless, how could Pegasus hope for a casual conversation with him?  
  
"Hello, Yugi-boy. How's your grandfather faring these days? Sure hope that little soul-stealing incident didn't tax his heart too much.."  
  
He cringed. No, no, that wouldn't do at all. Of course, he reflected in an attempt to reassure himself, he had grievously mistreated Kaiba as well, hadn't he? And look where that ended up.  
  
Besides....Pegasus thought with a smirk, even if Yugi did harbor some great spite against him, what was the most sinister thing the boy could do? Bite his knees? Yes, Yugi did have the exact measurements to wreak havoc on the shins...if provoked...  
  
Well, at least he felt somewhat better about *that*...but still, other misgivings readily presented themselves. In his state of increased worry, the man had already probably succeeded in consuming a bit more fruit juice [Amber: =)] than was really appropriate. He didn't feel drunken or dizzy, or impaired in any way...yet. But what if his faculties slipped a bit during some crucial moment? Wait, what was he thinking? THIS WHOLE DAY WAS A CRUCIAL MOMENT! Oh no, yet another thing to be concerned with....  
  
  
*Psst, Pegsy, snap out of it! You've got a wedding to attend...yours, and as the *other* star of the show..... you guessed it, they'll all be looking for you to show up, stand around awhile, repeat the same two words a bunch of times, and then walk off with a big goofy smile. Customs... don't understand 'em, just do em.*  
  
*...Huh? Are you my Yami or something?*  
  
*How could I be your Yami? You don't think you woul've noticed me before?. But nevermind that! Your mission, should you choose to accept it (and they always do, I've watched all the movies thankyouverymuch...), is to haul your psuedo-aristocratic cartoon-watching bum out the door and down the aisle, walking fearlessly past a bunch of creepy gawking people who smell exceedinly funny and will probably ruin what's left of your lawn before the day is done. You must then stay awake long enough to survive the heinous torture of standing still for a prolonged period of time as a person you hardly or don't know reads long boring stuff for half of eternity. Overcome the first two obstacles, fake the well-mannered-host long enough to amuse the simpleminded folk when reception time comes, and then take a breather and retire into the sunset. BARBADOS, WHEE!!*  
  
*.....Okay, that did *NOT* reassure me at all. I take it you're one of the byproducts of my alleged insanity?*  
  
*Seems quite possible*  
  
*.....*  
  
*NOW! I pity da foo' who don't make haste!"  
  
*Hm, so...one of the voices in my head is Mr T?*  
  
*Twould appear to be the case.*  
  
*I would've never suspected...*  
  
*You learn something new everyday...HEY! Stop changing the subject!*  
  
*Am not.*  
  
*Are too.*  
  
*...Bleh*  
  
"Master Pegasus?" A voice interrupted his inner arguments. Oh, thank Ra...there was no telling how horrible the ensuing argument was going to have been...  
  
Croquet stood in the doorway. Pegasus huffed in mock indignation.  
  
"Croquet? Where have you been? I'm waiting for news..how are things faring out there?"  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on the back of the other man's head.  
  
The single amber-coloured eye narrowed. "Wellllll...?"  
  
--------------------  
  
Yuugi squirmed a bit in his seat. Above, a portentous gathering of dark clouds had assembled. (Springtime, go figure.)   
  
"C'mon Yug, you're not tellin me you're worried bout a little rain?" Inquired Joey, who sat beside him greedily gobbling the contents of some wedding dish which Yuugi didn't recognize as any food he'd ever seen before...  
  
Yuugi fretted. "Well, I mean..I don't want to get my cards wet..." He fumbled through his pocket and began stroking the small shapes lovingly.  
  
"Gee, Yuugi! You brought your cards here? You are really unhealthily addicted, y'know. But I think the real reason you don't want a storm is cuz.." And at that moment he prodded the shorter boy with a playful jab of the elbow. "I think it's really cuz a little water absorbtion would make yer hair so damn heavy that your little neck would snap!" And following this he made a few gestures and nosies to further indicate the point.  
  
Yuugi's face turned ghastly pale with a green undertone.  
  
"Relax, bud..I'm jes kiddin...uh, that wouldn't really happen... would it? Uh...anyway, you gotta lighten up..with Tris here outta it, you're all I gots left to hang with..."  
  
Unsure of what exactly Joey meant, Yuugi peered over, only to see Tristan sitting two seats away. He had fallen into a most quiescent slumber, as a steady line of saliva ran down to his chin from his lip. Iintermittent noises of "Glghgrrp.." and "Ughfleh" arose and the shark-haired boy slouched heavily...in five minutes he would have fallen completely out of the chair and be lying in a crumpiled pile on the lawn.  
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed Yuugi, upon taking sight of this. "Tristan! That...isn't nice!"  
  
Unfortunately, as Yuugi cringingly realized immediately aftering saying this, the words "not nice" triggered an instant automatic reaction from Tea, who so far had been standing behind him and trying to wink heavily in Yuugi's direction..unbeknownst to him, of course.  
  
"TRISTAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?" Exclaimed the girl, before she had even gotten a glimpse of the situation. Tristan stirred with a snort and yawned. "Oh, I cannot believe this! Do you not realize that we are coming here to honour the presence of a friend, a friend of that friend, and a friend of the friend's friend?! Remember, above all else we must follow the sacred vows of our very important special beloved magnificent friendship which is also very good....and ..and did I mention that it's not nice to do bad things or say mean..*blah blah blah*...."  
  
--Major sweatdrop goes here--  
  
Eventually, after a good solid ten minutes of circular rambling on the value of friendship, Tea swallowed and got a perplexed look. Fortunately, if Tea repeated the same thing enough times, she always seemed to lose track after a while, confuse herself, and then shut up altogether.  
  
"Oh Yuugi..I just noticed the divine scenerary here!" Yuugi briefly paused to wonder at how Tea could have *just* noticed when they had been at the island for quite near an hour's length now... "So romantic, don't you think, Yuugi? All these..flowers..and...uh, lacy things..and golden stuff..and oh Yuugi, isn't it just the most glamorous setting ever? I sure hope *my* wedding can be as exceptionally wonderful!"  
  
As she said this, she glared hard at Yuugi with a most suggestive and frightening smile, the sort of smile Yuugi could only remember seeing on people when they had red noses and floppy shoes to go with it.  
  
--Sweatdrop like hell--  
  
"Hello everyone!" Piped a new voice amidst the conversation, a soft-spoken cutesy voice whom everyone had no trouble recognizing as their good little friend Ryou! (Yes, the same little Ryou whose Yami is a raging psychotic evil bastard, but that's irrelevant, ain't it?) As everyone turned to give the new presence recognition, Ryou smiled one of his characteristic so-damn-sugary-your-teeth-will-rot grins and gave a small playful wave. "And hey to you as well, Tea. I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying and I believe you should know that over there"--he pointed to a group of stern-looking businessmen, obviously Kaiba Corp employees--" I heard those friendly chums speaking about you...and how you...eh, had an outfit which make you look like you would be a good person to befriend. I saw quite a few ...friendly smiles..in your direction. Care to go make new friends?" Ryou flashed his most convincing, most-pleaing smile.  
  
Tea's cornflower-coloured eyes lit up with newfound excitement. With a final flirtatious grin at Yuugi, she turned and giddily bounced off in the direction Ryou had alluded to.  
  
"Cheerio." Mumbled the little white-haired teen as he turned his attention to Yuugi and was met with a dizzying smile of relief and "you-saved-me-from-certain-doom" gratitude on his friend's behalf. "So...Yuugi," he began, "sorry if I showed up late. Some odd chap on the boatride made us late, screaming "DON'T WORRY, MY FATHER! I WILL SMITE THE OCEAN FOR TAKING YOU!" and then dived off and tried to harpoon a school of amberjack. We yelled at him to get back in, but he insisted on putting up a rather embarrassing melodramatic scene, only to be stung by a jellyfish for his efforts. I was very nearly ready to just dive into the water and swim the rest of the way over here..I probably would've arrived just as quickly had I done so..anyway, how have you been? Is there a lot of excitement here?"  
  
Yuugi instinctively began to glance around the scenerary. It might have been a very beautiful setup had not the weather but so impossibly dreary, and the wind so rough.  
  
"..Well, we're just waiting now, basically." Said the boy. "But I'm sure this will be..eh, a sight like no other we've seen before. I tried to get Grandpa to come, but he said he would have no part in the fruity-demon-scum-from-hell's wedding. I told him that that was a rather harsh thing to say, Kaiba is not that bad. He went over a rant about how in his day, you walked fifteen miles in the snow through a pyramid full of scorpions and over burning lava pits, just in order to get to get to your wedding, and after that, he said the true hardships would begin. And he also said he didn't want to miss the Golden Girls marathon today. Oh well. At least I've got you guys here..."  
  
"Hey, wouldja check dat out!" Exclaimed Joey at once, jabbing Tristan (who was dozing once more) sharply in the rib. Tristan grunted and shook his fist, but it was doubtful that Joey noticed. Following the direction of his pointing index finger, the gang of friends gazed upwards to the balcony, whereupon stood none other than Seto Kaiba. A robe...he was wearing a robe, the same colour as his eyes if not a bit darker... Cold ice blue orbs scanned the surrounding, calculations, sharp opinions and thoughts, precise courses of future decisions, all made in an instant. That was Kaiba.  
  
Undaunted by the rigid sharpness of the brunette's glare, Yuugi bubbled over with an amiable purple-puppy-dog-eyed smile and waved enthusiastically. Standing aside him, Ryou said nothing but assumed his friend's friendship offering would be futile, if even noticed.  
  
Kaiba did not respond.  
  
"What's he doin'?" Joey whispered ..loudly, into Yuugi's ear.  
  
Not deigning to respond, Yuugi kept waving, trying more fervantly and bouncing a bit. "Heya Kaiba!" He called out. "It's me, your friend, Yuugi!"  
  
Ryou slapped his forehead. There was no way a three-foot-tall guy like Yuugi could ever hope to get the attention of anyone standing up high.  
  
Much to his surprise, however, Yuugi's raucous yelling did seem to make an impact. The figure far above them turned to give a condescending/indifferent glance to the small spot of wiggling purple.  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow. "Hey..who woulda thunk? He's wavin at ya, Yug!"  
  
Ryou scratched the side of his shaggy white mane. *Great Scott!* "Um, guys, I could be mistaken, but I don't believe that's a wave..at least not the kind you're thinking of...."  
  
Yuugi, too naive to understand Ryou's implication, just grinned stupidly. "Well, folks, I never thought it'd happen, but Seto Kaiba just gave me an offering of friendship."  
  
Ah..well, thought Ryou, he seemed so hopeful and proud, why spoil it?  
  
As abrubtly and mysteriously as he had come out, Kaiba turned and walked back into the palace, his steady gait unchanging as always.  
  
"Hey Ryou!" Called Tristan, clumsy wiping his mouth with his jacket sleeve. "Your ...raging psychotic evil Yami bastard half isn't going to be making an appearance today is he? Because.." --putting his hands on his hips and huffing his chest up to twice it's normal size-- "I don't know that I'll be in the mood to go so easy on that maniac today, I mean, hey, did you see me back in the dungeon? I was great, huh?"  
  
The tar-brown eyes blinked in confusion. Today could be a long day......  
---------------------  
  
Croquet stared at his Master, not entirely sure how to react to this whole fiasco. On the one hand...it was delightful that his master had found happiness and was no longer sunken in the depths of despair, red-faced and sobbing into his funny bunny plushie on a nightly basis. No longer moping the halls with a dark circles under both his normal and Millenium Eye...no, that was in the past. But as Croquet watched him now, as his boss turned to look at his backside in the full-body mirror, scrutinizing his robe for any little wrinkle, well....it did seem a little *unusual*, even considering this was a guy who watched cartoons and performed feats of mind-blowing Millenium Shadow Magic..  
  
...but, Croquet decided, he was too loyal, had worked here too long, and got paid too well to worry if Pegasus wanted a slightly eccentric marriage proceeding. More power to him...but then that ruffian boy he was marrying better treat him well and make sure he was always sufficiently happy, or else...well, there were plenty more balloon boulders lying around, mazes, a dungeon, and hey, if that didn't work, Seto could always be locked up and forced to watch hours of rerun Funny Bunny episodes until his mind melted away and he was driven to insanity...Ra knew Croquet had seen far more of that crazy pink rabbit than most human beings could hope to endure...  
  
  
"Yoo hoo~Croquet? Can I ask you something before we head out?"  
  
Behind his expensive shades, one of Croquet's eyebrows raised up. What could this be about?  
  
"Eh...of course, Master Pegasus, you can ask anything of me...but I really doubt there's anything I can tell you that you don't already know twice as much about..."  
  
Pegasus chuckled. "Oh no, Croquet. Nothing like that. It's an opinion I request of you."  
  
An...opinion? "Uh, oh well, yes, whatever you desire Master Pegasus.."  
  
"And you will be honest with me? No sugar-coating? Please, Croquet, this is a dire matter of the utmost importance and seriousness."  
  
Croquet simply nodded, the muscles of his neck growing tense. Surely Pegasus wasn't having second thoughts....  
  
"Alright..." Pegasus sighed heavily... "Now, level with me..."  
  
.....  
  
"Does this thing make me look fat?"  
  
Had Croquet not been holding the door open, it was highly likely he would have gone tumbling over.  
  
"Master Pegasus..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No sir, no not at all."  
  
"Are you being frank with me? Entirely truthful, you're sure?"  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
"Now by not fat, do you mean marginally plump yet not obese? Or perhaps overly filled out but not rotund in the middle? What about stout? Stocky? Chubby, perhaps?"  
  
"...Uh..."  
  
"Oh, you're right! This is probably sewn to the wrong size!"  
  
Croquet felt the need to offer some help. Without thinking, he blurted...  
  
"Nonsense, Master Pegasus. You make a lovely bride...that is, I mean, as far as guys go, though I do not look at them, but if I did, then I would say you seemed ..uh, suitable."  
  
From the look of shock on the other's face, along with a quick shot of fiery amber glow, Croquet knew he had made a mistake somewhere along the line... he was all-too-familiar with the "I'm-having-cartoon-withdrawels-and-not-happy-so-get-your-sorry-kuriboh-outta-here" look, as he had called it in short terms....it was not unlikely that a Pegasus temper tantrum would follow...  
  
"BRIDE?!" He spat the word in disbelief. "Croquet..! You know better! This is not that sort of a wedding, it's not about bride and groom! We see each other as equals, myself and Kaiba~boi..Blue Eyes..Seto. This is a situation of pure mutual respect and understanding."  
  
"Right..yessir I understand..."  
  
...  
  
".....You still think of me as the bride, don't you?" Pegasus pouted cutely. "Ridiculous! Ra, I'm not feminine in the least." --Said he whilst tossing his hair and grabbing his hips in indignation--  
  
"Well..it's just..your robe, sir."  
  
"What of it? Kaiba is wearing a blue one. It's only white because white goes best with my hair!"  
  
"Yessir.."  
  
Pegasus, still doubting that Croquet's opinion had changed much, opened his mouth for further protest, but was interrupted by the sound of faint giggling nearby. Raising his head to peer beyond Croquet, Pegasus saw for the first time that a growing number of female servants, bridesmaids (or so they thought of themselves..), were piling around in the hallway outside of his room. Every last one held a hand to her mouth, trying desperately (and without much success) to hold back a tide of snickers.  
  
Oh great, thought Pegasus, what was this new twist?  
  
A very roughed-up Kemo appeared at the door, panting in exhaustion. He was more than little dirty, his sun-glasses hung half-off awkwardly, and his jacket looked tattered...even the sharp point of his hair looked broken  
  
"Sorry Master Pegasus!" He stammered, staggering forward. "I tried to hold them back, but all my years of security training failed me...there were too many of 'em! They were rabid, they ambushed me.....sorry again, sir!"  
  
Oh, for the love of Ra!  
  
"Ladies!" Called Pegasus, "I need to ask that you all begone immediately or I shall send every last one of you to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
The threat only provoked a further round of giggles.  
  
Pegasus turned and huffed.   
  
"Ah, come now Master Pegasus, you know we couldn't resist seeing you before the big moment. It's only the groom who isn't supposed to peek!" Alana made her way to the forefront, the expression on her face as disgustingly sweet as any Yuugi or Ryou could muster.  
  
"You don't understand, I am *not* the...aw, nevermind...think whatever you will of it." He sighed in defeat.  
  
"So, your outfit is almost complete..but where's your halo? And I must ask..." Alana smirked mischeviously, "What are you wearing under there?"  
  
The silver-haired billionaire's face turned a shade of pink almost as dark as the suit he usually wore. "My dear.." He mumbled. "..I seriously doubt that etiquette would say that such a question is appropriate on a man's wedding day.."  
  
--Chuckles--  
  
"Ohhhh, so it's like that, eh? Well then, Mister Kaiba, I suggest you hurry up and get out there! It looks like a shower is coming on!"  
  
Pegasus blinked. What did she mean by that ambiguous little remark? Wait..white robe..deficiency of undergarments..rain...#*@#$#%!  
  
He turned to all the gleaming eyes facing in his direction. "Why are you still lingering? Please, go ahead and make your way out..."  
  
...No response..just creepy smiles..  
  
"Alright, I know what this is about." Pegasus gave a broad and playful grin. Might as well play along... "You ladies are just jealous because none of you have the hips to pull off this robe, whereas ~I~ on the other hand, am looking quite stylish! Admit it! You could see me on the front page of Glamour or Vogue, couldn't you? I can't help it that I'm a trendsetter..." Following the little speech, he offered some silly poses that got a warm reception of laughes, applause, and a whistle or two. If there was one thing that could be said of Pegasus, he wasn't afraid to poke fun at himself....  
  
Before turning to leave, Alana gave a quick peck on his cheek. "Good luck, Max." Said she in pleased somberness. The assortment of females followed her as she made an exit, some turning to take in a final look. After all, it wasn't something they'd see everyday...  
  
Pegasus took one final check, one last examination, to satisfy himself that nothing was amiss, and then he turned to Croquet.  
  
"Ready, Master? But there's one more thing, though..you might have it covered.."   
  
"Hmm~? What do you mean, Croquet?"  
  
"Eh, well, I don't know how much little traditions are important to you. But..what of that Something Old/New/Borrowed/Blue thing?"  
  
Pegasus laughed heartily. "Oh, Croquet! You didn't truly believe I could overlook those little details did you?"  
  
Croquet waited in patient silence for further explanation.  
  
"Well, I'm getting something New. A New husband. Borrowed and blue both cover the same item. Do you know of what I'm speaking, Croquet? ~I'll give you a hint! It's a favorite card of my future spouse!~"  
  
"Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon? Very thoughtful of you, sir."  
  
"Mmm-hmm, and if Kaiba~boi wants it back, he'll have to search for it. It's in my robe."  
  
"....? I didn't know those had pockets, sir?"  
  
"Now Croquet? Who said anything about pockets?"  
  
"...! I see, sir."  
  
"As for the old...well.." Pegasus glared at Croquet and narrowed his eye sneakily... "*ahem*.."  
  
"Ha! That's quite enough, sir. I get your dirty little implication, you evil fiend, you...." --Glance at the clock-- "It's time, you can't keep them in suspense forever..."  
  
As the silk of his attire brushed the floor softly, Pegasus moved to join Croquet in the doorway, and arm-in-arm they crossed the looming passage of the hall.  
  
Unusual to his generally stoic demeanor, Croquet seemed to be repressing snickers which desperately wanted to be emitted.   
  
"Whatever is the matter with you?" He was finally asked of.  
  
"It's just.." He put his hand to his mouth, "I can't believe my little girl is all grown-up!"  
  
Unable to control it further, the primary servant doubled-over with a burst of laughter. He got a mild punch in the back and a dirty look for his comment, but it really didn't seem to matter. This was going to be great....  
  
--------------------------  
  
Seto grunted. He didn't like this in the least. Not that there were many things that he really *did* like, except dueling, Mokuba, his company, and Pegasus...but he especially disliked, loathed, abhorred, and otherwise hated this little predicament.  
  
Firstly, Yuugi was here. Yes, he had known previously that Yuugi was invited, but that didn't make it any more pleasant. The little spiky-haired goody-goody wasn't necessarily the most horrible thing in the world, but his followers were sure to turn this into some scene from a crazy Shakespearian comedy...and then, Seto would have to find interesting ingenius methods of reducing them to pulp.  
  
Beside him, Mokuba was struggling over some game on his new Gamebody Advance(TM). "Awww! I died again!" He exclaimed grumpily. "That's the 14th time on that level!" When Seto failed to even comment, Mokuba raised his head to give a peculiar look. The boy was at that age where he was hitting adolescence, and as a natural consequence, becoming very preoccupied with himself. Nonetheless, he still noticed that his brother was behaving unusually. After all, normally Seto would've at least scolded him for playing with a piece of technology made by a rival company..but today, nothing!  
  
*Wow* Thought Mokuba, *Usually he only focuses on something like this when he's dueling. He must really be going full force on this one...*  
  
"Big Brother..?"  
  
Seto regarded him.   
  
"How do you feel about this, Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba was taken aback. It was the first time his brother had spoke since...well, awhile!  
  
The boy shrugged. "I'm here to support you, Seto."  
  
Silence.  
  
"That's it? That's all? You don't have any more opinions? That's unlike you, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba squirmed nervously.  
  
"Well..ah, if you're happy, I'm happy. Pegasus is funny..I mean, I don't think *I'd* date him, but..y'know, I'm 12, right now breasts are the most important quality to me so....yeah..." He flushed. That last part had just sort of slipped out..true though it was...  
  
Seto watched him through his periphreal vision. At the very least, no one could say the boy was dishonest.  
  
"But do you like him as a person? I like the fact that he does have a lot of ass."  
  
The kid's eyes shot open. "What did you just say?!"  
  
"Huh? What's wrong, Mokuba? I said I liked his class."  
  
"..That is *not* what you said!"  
  
Seto rolled his cerulean eyes. "Mokuba, I think I would know what statements come out of my own mouth. I am a literally a genius. Don't act strange on me."  
  
*Oh sure* Thought Mokuba, *I'M the one acting strange..yeah..*  
  
"Let's get out of here." Added Seto. "I want to get this over with before all hell breaks loose..believe me, if given time, it will." He piddled with the contents of his suitcase for a moment more, finding the cards somehow relaxing..an odd change since a duel could usually flare a temper like nothing else...it was killing time before the ceremony, it was anxiousness...  
  
All things considered, he was well-composed. But then, when was Seto Kaiba not well-composed?   
  
"Come on, Mokuba." He said simply, as he turned and strode with firm alacrity out the door. For a few seconds, Mokuba didn't even realize his brother had left...he lingered on the couch fiddling with the task of overthrowing demons and big skeletal things.   
  
As he died...again, he suddenly bolted up and ran after his elder sibling, calling yells of "Hey! Wait! Big Brother! No fair!" In his haste, the miniature best man quickly grabbed up the small square box which delicately held the incredibly valueable little trinket....the ring Seto would give to Pegasus... a most beautiful circle of tri-coloured gold braided in celtic knotwork with inlaid diamonds encircling the frame....unbelieveably expensive, but money was of no matter to Seto.....  
  
...And as Mokuba raced after his brother, he also didn't notice that the lid was not entirely shut..for earlier that day he had been peering at the wonderous item and left the case the tiniest bit cracked open....  
  
..And Mokuba also did not notice the minute sound at his feet, the brief tinkling which lasted for but an instant....as gold struck marble.....  
  
*************************************************  
  
A/N: *Whew* Okay guys, Amber is officially tired =) I wrote all that and *still* haven't gotten thru the bloody wedding! Well, I hope you liked..kinda liked..sorta, maybe, possibly? Anyway, thanks in advance for reading! I hope I can update it again in a few days, maybe even a day or two =)  
  
And btw I know Ryou was saying British stuff, but I know he's not British in the Japanese version so please don't jump on me for that. I was just making fun of his dub comments ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
**  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**   



	3. Good grief this author is slow!

  
**A/N: Couple of things--  
  
First, allow me to extend my gratitude to everyone who's been kind enough to review so far. (Including you, SW =)) Thanks!! We really appreciate it, and we're glad that people have expressed an interest in the pairing within our fic. Believe me, good, bad, or ugly, reviews are a major prompt in getting my lazy butt into writing mode. More good news, school has just gotten out for me, so now I'll have mucho time to spend penning my little story! =D  
  
Secondly, I said upfront that there would be no lemon in this story. Well, I'm sticking to that, after all, this is sort of a family friendly story, and I don't want to freak folks out too much. *HOWEVER* if you do have an interest in citrus goodness and would like to see the scenes left on the cutting-room floor from the honeymoon era, then drop SW a line (her email is moondark@mail.com) and if you ask nicely, she might fill you in. Come on, she needs *something* to write so she can be occupied with a task other than throwing various sharp objects in my direction! =) *ducks*  
  
Well, that's about it I guess. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Truth to tell, I wanted to get the wedding over with so we could get to the really good stuff (*NO*, not *THAT* kind of good stuff!!!!! =) ). I think I'll start posting updates every weekend or so, if possible. I would post sooner, daily or every other day, but I think since people tend to read on the weekends, weekly posting might attract the most audience, and give the story awhile to stew. Do you think I should post more often? If so, I'd be interested to hear. For now, adios, peeps! ^-^  
_  
~~~Amber_  
  
***************************************  
  
**  
~~Wedding (Would-be conclusion to this too-fricken-long part!)~~**  
  
Beneath a rolling sky laden with hoary clouds, Mai shivered, wrapping her mauve jacket as tightly to her flesh as was possible, and hugging her arms together for warmth. Good grief, what IQ-of-frickin-10 moron decided it was good to have a wedding today?   
  
Ugh. She wished she had a Millenium Item, because in that case, some dumb freak would have their ass shipped to the Shadow Realm in five minutes flat.  
  
Well...okay, maybe not quite, but it really did seem rather ridiculous that this event couldn't have simply been rescheduled for a time when slightly nicer conditions were forecast by the local weather, but then again, she reasoned that rich people were generally the most eccentric of the herd as far as customs went, and Pegasus could be counted on to be more than a bit eccentric at any given time. Hell, she was surprised that they weren't arriving in a carriage drawn six what horses..make that llamas, actually. Despite his name, Pegasus was the llama type, one look at him said as much.   
  
*Wait..how the hell have I gotten from the weather to llamas?!*  
  
And if one more snobby-looking old spinster gave her a dirty look, or if she heard the word "slut" being rasply muttered underneath someone's breath as she happened along, that pretentious little coot would be down on the ground in less time than it takes to say "Why didn't I just stay in bed and watch soap operas today! ARGHHH!!!", arthritis and 70+ years of age or not!  
  
But then again...maybe she was worrying for nothing. Although Pegasus was a billionaire, he didn't necessarily keep company with the monoculed-mustached-"Grawhawhaw, quite jolly good, chum, quite jolly good"-rich-folks of the world.....but then again, what kind of company *did* Pegasus keep? Big real live demon monster creatures from the Shadow Realm?!? .....Hmm, well okay, that *was* preferable to the fat penguin monoculed guy that Mai's mind had conjured a moment before...  
  
Again, she wondered what in Ra's name she was doing here today, and again, the answer was the same: the simple allure of the sheer oddness of this situation. After all, it wasn't like two sexy male billionaires loaded with psychotic issues got hitched every day, now was it? Hey, this was just like every daytime talk show she'd ever seen, except done up classy and loaded with fancy pretenses!   
  
Mai smirked. At the very least, she was getting to lounge on someone's nice ocean lawn and eat a good snooty-person dinner for absolutely free. And who could say? It might be fun, might be interesting..might be just downright insane, and then at least it would be something to tell buddies about over a good Rolling Rock later. Inwardly, she doubted she herself would ever decide to get married. Like her beloved harpy cards, Mai was a free spirit with wings that she did not readily want to be clipped by settling down and accepting marital/filial responsibilities. For now, life was still about an exciting roller coaster of thrills, of seeking money and hoping to win big, of games and triumphs. For now, she was perfectly contented with this, and had no desire to readily change it.  
  
As she walked along, Mai took in a quick assessment of the surrounding scenerary. Hmm...not bad, really. A bit overdone, perhaps, but that wasn't so horrible. Flowers, big foamy floatlike objects....bird poop? Huh? What the heck? Okay, it had it's flaws, still, there was something to be said for the aesthetics involved, or at least the attempt thereof. An assortment of guests had gathered, many who appeared to be servants of some capacity, maids as well, and others who looked to be business associates.  
  
Suddenly, Mai halted in her tracks and listened. One little voice amidst the crowd caught her attention. Yugi!! Of course, she should've figured as much before! Yugi and his friends had come along too..though after what Pegasus had done, it did seem a peculiar choice to tag along..but far be it for her to try and figure out that kiddo!  
  
Pushing past a gathering of sharply dressed men bearing musical instruments, Mai ran forward. Her sharp pointed heels struck the mud crudely, and she almost went flying forward..how embarrasing would *that* have been...but in seconds, the rows of people seemed to part and a spiky head of hair came plainly into view a few feet away.  
  
Hmm, but what was this? It was Yugi alright, with Joey, and they were talking to someone. Waitaminute..she had seen that ponytail before...Otogi?! Good grief! Was everyone in Domino here?! Voices were slightly raised, tones seemed sarcastic...not a pleasant conversation, she guessed. Mai decided to sit back and watch..this could be semi-intriguing....  
  
--------  
  
"~Yugi Mutou~! The King of Games!" Otogi flashed a smile at Yugi and twisted his dice earing, as he had come to do so often from habit. "How has it been for you lately, crushing and humiliating every poor opponent, I take it?"  
  
"Erm..well..." Yugi raised an eyebrow as if to inquire something... "...Not quite like that, but I have been playing Duel Monsters a bit..and.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, good for you.. hey! ~Joey~boy~! Surprised to see you here.." With a smirk, he added, "Didn't know they allowed mutts on the lawn."  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Responded the blonde with a raised wagging fist, trying to look deeply menacing. "Well *I* didn't know dey allowed...eh...stupid girly guyz who wear dumb dices, ~Dookey~boy~!"  
  
Otogi rolled his eyes. Hopeless.....  
  
"As it would happen, I am here as an honorary DJ for Mister Maximillion Pegasus J Crawford. I have a very special role in making this wedding succeed, yep, there's no way it could work without me guiding a few things...."  
  
"DJ?" Yugi's innocent amethyst eyes gazed up at the other.  
  
"DJ, disk jockey, music dude? Yeah, that's right, I'm in charge of setting up the music. See those people over there?"--point in the direction the tuxedo-sporting men holding instruments--"That's the London Candlelight Symphony Orchestra, see, their really long name signifies the fact that "they ownz J00", basically. They're uber-good musicians who are very famous and never make mistakes, and *I* get to choose the music for them to play!"  
  
"Jeez Otogi, I didn't know you had any experience with that sort of thing...?" Said Yugi, becoming more interested.  
  
"Experience? Since when do I need ~experience~ to pick out music? I just select whatever songs I like that won't get my head bitten off for being played in a wedding. It's a brainless job, really."  
  
"Glad ta see ya finally admit not having a brain, Dookey-boy." Joey began, "So howdcha get this little gig, anyhow? Begging? Sucking up like nobody's business? Hours o' Funny Bunny impersonations?"  
  
Otogi grunted.  
  
*Damn! How does he know?!*  
  
"I'll have you know that Mister Maximillion Pegasus J Crawford trusts me implicitly and gladly offered me a small task like this. We are after all business partners. A certain closeness is entailed by that kind of relationship, you know."  
  
This time, it was Joey's turn to give an eye roll. "I'll bet....say, can't believe ya even came...I figured it must be *so* sad seein yer man be married off to someone else...sorry, guy, dat's life."  
  
In that moment, Otogi's eyes certainly looked a very brilliant shade of green against his new tomato-red complexion.  
  
"Why...! The nerve of..! I...! Grrr......you...agh.." He stammered uselessly.   
  
Yugi blinked.  
  
"I'm above this." Otogi added, regaining his composure after ducking his pony-tailed head for a second. "You're just jealous, and not worth my effort, so I'll walk off coolly and let you pick your own choice of negative adjectives/nouns. Go ahead Joey, have fun, that is, if you can even muster the vocabulary for it..."  
  
True to his last statement, Otogi turned with a final flip of the hair and walked off, heading in the direction of a bridesmaid cluster nearby. (New cheerleaders, most likely)  
  
Yugi stretched, Joey grunted. A line of "Can you believe de *NERVE* o-that-guy?!" was almost about to pop out on Joey's behalf, when suddenly, he was distantly pleased to hear a muffled "OH RA!!! FRICKEN BIRDS!!!!!" ...Heh. Otogi was such a great buddy...  
  
"You shouldn't let other people get under your skin, Joey. A calm collected attitude is the first rule to everything. Well, unless.....they're wearing stripes with plaid...then you should just kill them and do the world a favor."   
  
Both boys were surprised to look up and see Mai, standing with one hand on her hip and the other holding a large black bag, grinning broadly at the perplexed pair.  
  
"Mai...?" Sputtered Yugi.  
  
"Well, sure! Who else can still have perfect-looking hair on a code-red-high-warning foggy day like this? Sorry to say, kiddo, but it's not you, although I would like to know what mousse you're using, because the hold is out-of-this-world!"  
  
"What's in da bag?" Inquired Joey in his oh-so-subtle style.  
  
"A wedding gift." Was the deliberately-ambiguous reply. "Are you telling me that you've come here *without* bringing one, Joey? That's not too customary..or polite either, for that matter."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, what da heck d'ya get a guy with is own *ISLAND*?!"  
  
"Simple." Responded Mai. "Something *he* wouldn't think to get."  
  
The boys stared in confusion.  
  
"Oh, nevermind! Why do I even *bother* with you two!"  
  
"I got him a gift." Yugi offered, amiable as usual. "But it's something he probably already has. Still though..I thought maybe he would like it..I dunno..." Reaching into his oversized jacket, Yugi pulled out a stack of small paper-back magazines that had been neatly connected with a rubber band. He handed them over to Mai for a brief inspection.  
  
Mai sighed. "Funny Bunny, new ten issues, huh? Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Eh, I thought they might be appreciated. One of the good points about your grandfather owning a gameshop, you get to read comics before anyone else does!" Yugi chuckled.  
  
Mai had to give the pipsqueak credit...he did know what sort of present would be well-liked by the one receiving it...  
  
As they took their seats in the nearest aisle (that bodyguard guy with a point on his head was yelling something about how it was time to sit down and the couple would be appearing shortly..), Tristan finally stirred, and Ryou looked playfully at his friends.  
  
"You're here as well, Mai?" Asked Ryou rhetorically. "My, my, we're having quite a gathering today. I would never have suspected that you would be into this.."  
  
"Are you *kidding*?!" Laughed Mai. "Pegasus and Seto, c'mon! The sheer shock value of this little fiasco is totally worth getting out of bed a little early!"  
  
Ryou's own *gift*, the bag against his leg, began wiggling violently. Mai had been looking at Ryou, and she happened to notice the sudden unexpected movement. Was there ever an end to the strangeness of this situation? On second thought, maybe she *had* gotten up a bit too early!  
  
Catching her confused glance, Ryou picked up the pallid pink-coloured bag, lifting it to his slender lap so as to remove the contents. "I knew there was nothing I could buy for those two that they couldn't buy a thousand more of with their own money....." Explained Ryou, "So I thought it best to get a gift which I hope will have high sentimentality value."  
  
Reaching into the bag, he produced a small fluff of snow-white kitten with a slim pink bow around its dainty neck. Before Mai's bewildered stare, the animal gazed back up at her with enormous chocolate dark eyes and mewed softly, licking it's little pink kitty paw methodically. Mai blinked. Now that she looked...the animal really looked eerily striking in the resemblance it bore to the white-puffy-haired-teen who had brought it along. Actually...the similarity was extremely cute, albeit a tad creepy. They say animals look like their owners, though.....  
  
"Some cat had a litter outside our house." As Ryou spoke, the small animal settled itself and purred contentedly, drifting into slumber. "We gave the rest away, but I was keeping this one just for a special occasion...looks like I have one, eh?" Gently he ran an ivory hand against the matching ivory fur.  
  
Nearby, Tea sat down beside Yugi with a heavy plop, kicking her platform shoes off as she did so. After hearing Tea talk on for five straight minutes about how many new "friends" she just gave her phone number away to, Mai happened to ask about what Tea had purchased for the happy couple (if anything).  
  
"Of course I got a gift." Tea stated somewhat defensively. "I put good use of my twenty dollar gift certificate to Bath&Body Works. Don't you think that's so romantic?" When she said the last, her eyes glimmered and it seemed that she may have been peering in Yugi's direction, though it was difficult to say for certain.  
  
Mai shifted in her seat. Ugh. This was officially *worse* than a soap opera. She just hoped it would get exciting soon.  
  
"What's in da bag?" Asked Joey of Mai, again. "C'mon, you can tell me..."  
  
Mai grunted. This was becoming a bit annoying.  
  
"Yugi!" She raised her index finger to do a little "Come here" motion.   
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed Joey. "I wuz the one who asked! Why're ya showing 'im?"  
  
"Easy. Because he didn't bug me about it." To Yugi: "Here, have a look."  
  
Yugi didn't move for a long moment. He didn't like the idea of prying on something which was obviously intended to be a secret and a surprise. Only when Mai's expression fully assured him that it was okay to sneak a peek did he lean over and examine further. Since his head (all save for the hair, which poked out cutely) was almost entirely submerged within the bag, it was impossible to discern what expression he might be wearing.  
  
When he at length raised up, the look on his face showed a clear lack of understanding over something.  
  
Joey was at his side in an instant. "Psst!" (supposed to be a whisper, more of a yell) "What was it?! Tell me! Tell me! I gotta know now that I'm all interested!"  
  
Yugi shrugged.   
  
"Uh....I'm not really *sure*...... it looked like a bunch of stuff to go in Pegasus' dungeon, but why would Mai buy that? He doesn't keep prisoners there, does he? I don't get it...."  
  
Joey just scratched his shaggy blonde head....  
  
(Oh, and Tristan may also have bought or not bought some form of gift item....but, who really cares?)  
-------------------------  
  
The next five minutes were the most boring five minutes that any human could possibly conceive of. Everyone sat in silence, staring around, hoping and expecting something interesting to happen..... and getting nothing in return for such hopes. To the far right end of the aisles, there sat the table covered with food that was intended for the reception. Slung over the table was a canopy of a tent, an effort to protect it from various critters. Unfortunately, there was nothing to protect the delicacies from voracious impatient guests whose eyes drifting hungrily towards the quintuple-layer-chocolate-fudge-white-icing-doom-for-all-teeth-heavenly-masterful-wonderous-ethereal-delight of a cake (complete with little Mokuba, Seto, Croquet, and Pegasus figurines =)). Joey had already been drooling in that general direction since the moment they arrived on the isle. There were servants standing over there now, but he knew their attention couldn't *always* be on it...yes, they'd have to turn and watch the ceremony eventually, and when that time came...that cake was goin down!  
  
Suddenly, the massive doors at the front of the mansion swung open, and boom, no annoucement, no warning, there stood the famous Seto Kaiba.  
  
Immediately, the orchestra started loudly blaring the 1812 overture, a rather appropriate tune considering the circumstances. Everyone jumped in their seats in surprise.  
  
A second later, Mokuba appeared beside his older brother, his head raised proudly. No one quite knew what to think...if anything, but even if they did, there was a hardly a moment to gather some opinion of the situation. For some reason, they had all had the notion that this event, when it at last came, would be a long drawn-out process, with each member taking half an hour at the very least to make their way down the red velvet carpeting.  
  
Not quite so.  
  
Seto's gait was hasty, so much so in fact, that Mokuba very nearly had to run to keep up with him. As a businessman, appearances were of little consequence in his mind. And besides, he wanted, above all else, to get past all of this nonsense and move to the damn honeymoon already. [And Amber can't say she blames him right now....]  
  
Yugi was feverishly trying to get a look. The poor boy had the misfortune of being mid-aisle when everyone arose, and was stuck looking at rows of black-clad legs. He bounced up and down, but it availed nothing. The most he could hope to see was the back of heads.  
  
Tristan (who was just getting his bearings straight after a good lengthy helping of "Huh? Did I miss the show? Huh? What happened?"), seeing his midget friend's dilemma, was kind enough to hoist the boy on his shoulders for a better look. [Yay, Tristan did something in this fic!! Woo~hoo~!]  
  
However, in almost the same instant, Tristan almost dropped Yugi, for when Kaiba approached, he and Joey underwent a heavy round of snickers and elbow jabs.  
  
"*snicker* Check it out, Tris! Kaiba's wearin' a dress, haha, Kaiba's wearin a dress!"  
  
*giggles**giggles*  
  
"A...a ..*snicker*...blue silk dress!! With a white flower too!" Added Tristan. "SILK! Real manly right there! Is Kaiba going to kill anyone today, or will he just throw roses at them till they die laughing?!"  
  
"Guys.." Muttered Yugi, his face starting to take on a newfound pink hue.  
  
"I hope a breeze doesn't pick up." Said Tea unexpectedly, and whether she was intending to add to the slew of insulting jokes with this comment, or whether she was being matter-of-factly serious, we'll never know. However, innocent or not, the comment provoked a fresh round of chuckles from Tristan, Joey, and Ryou, who had caught wind of the conversation and was now laughing wildly as well.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Began Joey anew. "I bet Kaiba don't want no one seein' his knobby knees! Oh man, oh man, what a disaster!"  
  
"Silk! He better be glad that no one else from high school is here, or he'd never live this one down!"  
  
"Yes, soon he will be saying "May I have some tea and crumpets with that, please?"  
  
"...Shut up, Ryou. Making fun of yer own cultural situations don't make 'em any funnier."  
  
"SILK!!" *insert multiple snickers here*  
  
"Guys, knock it off..." Whispered Yugi, trying to his very best to sound authorative as he spoke this command. "He's going to come over here if you keep it up, and then we'll all be in big trouble!"  
  
As Kaiba happened to be almost to their row by now, everyone thought it wise to obey Yugi....well, except for Ryou, who was still giggling uncontrollably. The kitten in his lap awoke and glared up at him bitterly.  
  
When Seto walked by, everyone wasted no time in putting on their most convincing mask of reverence, if not for Kaiba himself, then for the situation of this day. A few stray giggles escaped, but the gang was sufficiently certain that they could fool the corporation owner if need be.  
  
Of course, they were wrong.  
  
He didn't deign to look over, didn't even offer one of those characteristic Seto Kaiba glares, he just paused in the middle of the carpet. "Go ahead." Said he in a voice composed of sheer ice, "Laugh all you like. Who am I to stop you? .....However.....if any of the three stooges or the runty troll doll decide to do something of any kind which in any way could disturb, upset, or otherwise cause problems with my wedding......then I promise you with all due assurance and honesty that I *will* fuck you up. Good day."  
  
As Mokuba passed by, he looked beyond the four startled friends and over at Mai, who, uncharacteristic though it may be, smiled pleasantly. After all....little Mokuba looked *so* disgustingly cute in that little tuxedo! Awww...kids were so lovable...  
  
*Man, that girl is *loaded** Thought the bewildered youth. *I can't *wait* for the girls in my school to sprout bodies like that! Yeah!!*  
  
When Seto was safely out of ear-shot, Tristan commented gruffly, "Jeez!! *What* is Kaiba's problem?! Did someone sew his silk a little too tight, or what?!"  
  
Everyone began squealing anew, save for Yugi, who just sighed and tried to hold on to Tristan's shoulders.  
  
********************************************  
  
**A/N: Good grief...it looks like it will take me *another* chapter before I get through this damned wedding! I am so sorry, I really am, I am not trying to drag this out and make it as long as possible. I was not feeling as inspired this week, and the part you see here is just 2 days of effort. However I *PROMISE* pinky-swear if need be, that chapter 4 shall be the *FINAL* installment of this hopelessly infinitely long wedding-arc, and then we can finally have some marital mayhem! Please bear with me...if I can ever get around to having Pegs and Kaiba jetting off to Barbados for the honeymoon, it should be a blast!  
  
Till then, keep the faith, and I hope you're enjoying.  
_  
~~~*Hugz ~n~ Compy Kisses*  
Amber  
_  



	4. ABSOLUTE LAST WEDDING CHAPTER

  
**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. ^^;; You guys rule, seriously!! *does a jig*  
  
I almost lost heart in writing this chapter. Not because my outlook was bad at the time, or because I was in a bad mood, but just because I thought "There is no *way* I can pull this insanity off". But I promised I would update, and I am going to do so one way or another. Hope you enjoy. (Rated R for Kaiba's duhty duhty mouth =))  
  
Upon the completion of my previous chapter, it occured to me that my beloved Pegsu was not in that scene *at all*! Well, with the intention of making up for that right here, Pegasus gets to start this scene. ^-^  
  
Sing it, babe--! ***  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
**  
  
~Pegasus' POV~**  
  
This is it. The moment of truth. Today I am joining in wedlock for the second time of my life, and basically..........aside from the general wreck of the yard, the bird dung, the imminent destruction of the wedding cake, the general feelings of boredom of behalf of the guests, and the unknown perils which even I probably can't foresee....I must say this wedding is turning out to be a splendid success all around, wouldn't you agree?  
  
Nevertheless, I do feel a bit awkward..as the last time I married it was her who was the long-haired one by comparison, she was wearing white, and I was in a tuxedo.....  
  
Well, actually, if you saw "Aftermath" [the episode with Cecelia and I, which Amber does not remember the episode number of because she is a lazy bum who never pays attention] I was in truth wearing suspenders and a yellow shirt to my wedding....but I still *FIRMLY* maintain that the lapse of my fashion sense was entirely the fault of the cheap uncouth swindlers at "Eddy's Dry-Cleaning"--efficient speedy service my British bum! Yes, my dear friends, Las Vegas is not always the land of luxury and opportunity that it boasts itself to be. But I digress.  
  
Oh yes, I should also mention that the first time I joined in a most beauteous giving of vows, the other person involved happened to be a woman. But I'm sure that won't matter much in that actual marriage, because we all are well aware of what a kind-hearted affectionate demeanor my dear Seto Kaiba has.  
  
And besides, in our day and age, two marriages isn't much in the grand scheme of things. I mean to say, if that dreadful Jerry Springer fellow is to be believed, then I am in fact very fortunate. In the past, I have had the occasion of meeting people younger than myself who had been married five times as much as myself. Perhaps I am not as intelligent as I've given myself credit for, but if the first four times fail, isn't that a rather good indication that the problem, my dear, may just possibly be lurking on *your* behalf? And besides..good heavens, why after four failures would anyone *desire* to seek a fifth?  
  
Well, now I suppose I am just mind-rambling. I'm certainly glad that no one else bears the Millenium Eye, or else this little rant might be rather embarrassing.  
  
[Amber: Mwahahaha...]  
  
Speaking of the Millenium Eye..hmm, might as well pick the guests' minds...shh, no, it's not harassment of any form! They haven't made a law to that effect yet....  
  
[reading minds is not an invasion of privacy by any judicial code, however, in Marshalltown, Iowa, horses are forbidden to eat fire hydrants[1] and in Devon, Connecticut, it is unlawful to walk backwards after sunset[1]....ahh, the joys of the American Justice System...]  
  
Hmm, but what is this? Never before has my Millenium Eye revealed such...blankness. Is it possible that my guests are in fact thinking...nothing? But that's inconceivable! No human being could be so incredibly bored/stupid as to be incapable of any form of thought whatsoever...well, except perhaps those blokes who made the law against horses eating fire hydrants.. but I seriously doubt that they are attending my wedding.  
  
Wait! I sensed one of the crowd...  
  
It seems Joey is wondering why the Heinz ketchup bottle reads "57 varieties" as he only seems to see one variety....   
  
Why, how dare he be thinking such a thing at this time.....although..on second thought..why *does* the ketchup say 57 varieties?[2] I've only seen regular, hot, low-sodium..and that extremely frightening green catsup of a few years back, which I refused to eat until Croquet tried first (I am sanity-challenged, brethren, not stupid. That stuff can't be proper)  
  
....And now I am talking (thinking? what exactly is this?!) about ketchup on my wedding day. Thank-you-very-much Joey-boy!  
  
Perhaps I should probe my cuddly-wuddly Seto bunny's (wonder if I should use that pet name on him to his face?) mind? Hmm...welllllllllll.....oh, yes, I must do so, my curiosity prompts me and I cannot resist it's calling! Besides, Kaiba~boi will have to get used to a little mind invasion every now and then if he ever hopes to spend the rest of eternity with moi...  
  
........................................  
  
Oh Ra, Kaiba~boi! Don't elevate your expectations *that* much. After all these lifetimes, I'm not entirely sure that I'm that flexible anymore!  
  
***********************  
  
[Uh....Well...Amber is really not sure how to add another sentence after that, so she is just going to end the monologue here and resume course. Incidentally, this *was* intended to be a serious Pegasus monologue..but this author has a way of corrupting her musings....]  
  
***********  
--Back to your regularly scheduled wedding--  
**********  
  
  
  
No more than five minutes after coming through the front doors of the mansion, Seto Kaiba had made his way down the entirity of the red carpet. He currently stood at the foot of steps leading to the podium, whereupon a minister would preside and vows would commence.  
  
...And already, the audience was getting bored. Sure, one of the two participants had made their way out, but it was likely that every servant and maid would have to be outside before the wedding really began..and then that would *still* be a long boring bunch of blah blah. People were slinking down in their seats and sighing even as Kaiba walked up the stairs.  
  
Yugi's friends, and the others from Domino City, had attention spans peeled down to about 45 seconds tops. This was due in part to rapid increases in technology--thanks a lot, Kaiba Corp!-- in part to super-high sugar diets--which tend to happen when you're in a group of five completely unsupervised teeny-boppers who are constantly walking around together and wreaking havoc--and in part because TV shows of this era talk too fricken fast. [Yes, Gilmore Girls, Scrubs, and ER... Amber is looking in your direction]  
  
Yep, the folks who had come to attend this day liked a lot of action, and as little plot as necessary. [Geez, bet they'd love the new Matrix movie...] In other words, if stuff didn't start getting blown up at this wedding soon, then they'd be groaning immensely.  
  
However...they ended up getting more than they bargained for....  
  
When Kaiba reached his side of the podium, he noticed for the first time that a man he'd never seen before--a servant presumably, judging by the suit and sunglasses-- was already standing there fretting.  
  
Kaiba didn't think much of it until the man persisted in staring at him.  
  
"You the minister?" He grunted.  
  
The man shook his head hurriedly.  
  
"Then what the hell are you doing?! Get off the stand!"  
  
The servant rubbed his toe into the ground nervously. "Uh...Mr Kaiba, sir, I've been sent to inform you of something...."  
  
He paused, probably expecting some kind of comment to be inserted right here. Instead, Kaiba just glared in his stoic indifferent Kaiba-esque sort of way.  
  
"Uh...well...sir..you see....."  
  
.........  
  
"The preacher ..um, could not come today. Something came up. He's very sorry sir."  
  
Kaiba blinked. 30 seconds passed, then with a dry laugh of disbelief he said, "Ha..for a minute there I thought you said there was no preacher. But I *know* that's not what you said because...well, then the whole damn wedding would be ruined..." (glare)  
  
The other winced. "I'm sorry, sir!"  
  
.......................  
  
Not five seconds had passed (about 3, shock setting in) before every single person in attendance was sitting upright in their seat, as their ears were blasted by the sound of irate yelling, coupled with a lot of swearwords they had probably never even heard before.  
  
Random shouts of "--NO, I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN!" and a few well-placed "HOW THE HELL DOES SOMETHING "COME UP" FOR A PREACHER?" and one "WHAT?! WHO IN RA'S FUCKING HELL IS LINDA BLAIR?!"  
  
**A/N: If you didn't get that last one, you should watch more TV. It ruins brains well. Hell, just look at Amber here, she's now marrying off mortal enemies...**  
  
A tirade that followed this basic format erupted and continued for...well, no one knew how long but it damn sure felt like a few hours. As the crowd began to slink down in their seats, for once Yugi (who had resumed his seat) was extremely grateful to be a midget. Already, there was this nasty feeling in the back of his head...he somehow had this nagging suspicion that *he* would be yelled at before too long....  
  
Apparently braver than any human being alive, and seriously tempting fate, Joey proceeded to take advantage of what he saw as an open opportunity (read: no one's paying attention) and snuck out of his seat to make a lunge in the direction of the food. Really, he was starving to death after all, he had not consumed one iota of food in about 20 minutes, what's a poor man to do?  
  
Of all the crowd, Yugi was the only one who noticed his friend departing. The youthful duelist opened his mouth to make a persuasive speech to the effect that this was a foolhardy idea (read: dumbass) but was halted by Tristan's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let em go. He's obviously extremely determined (aka stupid) and he deserves whatever he gets. He'll probably just end up getting sick later...jeez, I'm not even sure if half of that food is dead yet, and I don't want to find out."  
  
Yugi bit his lip and continued peering off to the side.  
  
Needless to say, Kaiba was still standing up in front of everyone, fuming, generally terrorizing the "guests" who were by now just twitching and staring wide-eyed at the spectacle before them.  
  
Finally, he paused, huffed, grunted, leaned over in apparent exhaustion, and looked outwards unto the audience as though he were seeing them for the first time. The expression was almost pleading, and they in turn almost expected to hear something gentle or sorrowful...  
  
"Shit! Why are you vapid idiots just sitting there starring?!" (gentle and sorrowful do not an immediate response get) "Can't you see the dire emergency of this predicament? Holy fucking Ra! One of you useless pathetic whiny worthless (insert further adjectives of your own liking here) freaks needs to get up here--NOW!!"  
  
Dead silence followed...well, okay, maybe some poor stupid fellow coughed, possibly, but that was all the noise the crowd could be expected to produce. Blue eyes pierced visciously into them. What a bunch of moochers! They came to eat the food, to see a show, but when the going got tough, they could not be expected to come through. Each and every last one just lowered their head and hoped they'd be overlooked if it came down to it.  
  
"Isn't there anyone in this Ra damned crowd who can perform some simple wedding vows?"  
  
At this point, there were a few awkward looks exchanged. Maybe someone expected someone else to move..or sigh, or grunt, or gasp..or do *SOMETHING*....well, obviously no one was stupid enough to call attention to themselves in such a manner, not when Kaiba looked so close to murdering some lifeform or another...  
  
"I will not just stand here while the best fucking day of my life goes to shit! I swear I'll throttle whoever is responsible for this!"  
  
Yugi could've sworn that Kaiba's eyes kept flickering in his direction, but he shook off the feeling as sheer paranoia. Nonetheless, Yugi was definitely sure that some poor creature was on the verge of a very painful death......just, hopefully *not* himself....  
  
Just as it appeared that Kaiba was opening his mouth and raising his fists for another oncoming rant of melodrama, a new voice arose most unexpectedly.  
  
"Yeesh, Seto Kaiba...by the claws of Bast, if you're going to carry on so, then ..I suppose I've no further choice but to offer whatever skills I may at performing this bonding...."  
  
For a moment, Kaiba looked undaunted. He was so infuriated in that instant, it seemed unlikely enough that he'd even heard the soft-spoken matter-of-fact voice. Suddenly, as the crowd began spinning around in dumbfounded wonder (and probably thanking whatever gods they believed in that they were still alive..), Kaiba's jaw clenched sharply and the prepared rant died before it ever began.  
  
"...I suppose I do owe Master Pegasus a favor for his gracious contribution to my museum....er.....and I probably also owe him a favor on account of the fact that my psychotic megalomaniac brother ended up stealing said gracious contribution. So sorry about that. Please don't hold it against dear Malik-waliky-chan...it's not his fault, really, he's just been lapsing his Ritalin intakes lately, and he's a real handful when that happens. But don't worry, we're working to fix it...although, your cards are probably gone forever. Little Brother Rage. Gomen....but perhaps I can make some amends here, by performing Rites for you..."  
  
Seto's storm-clouded blue eyes narrowed on the speaker, an Egyptian woman who he had met once before, Isis Ishtar.....  
  
Okay, good that fate had been nice enough to produce her appearance today...but really...when in the hell did she get here and how had no one noticed?!   
  
Good gods.....was EVERYONE in fricken Domino here or what?!?  
  
"Although..." She added further, "I am not necessarily in the highest capacity for this role. I am no priest, you must understand. I may have to paraphrase some customary vows which I have heard in sparse instances of the past...and also, furthermore.."  
  
"BY OSIRIS, WOMAN--I don't give a kuriboh's furry arse if you say the Canadian National Anthem, just get up here and start talking!!" Kaiba coughed. By this point, he was understandably growing slightly hoarse.  
  
With a face indifferent enough to rival Kaiba himself, Isis strolled smoothly up to the stand and assumed the position behind the lonely podium.  
  
By this point, the poor audience was so muddled that they didn't even know whether they should clap wildly or just slink down further and ride the storm....a healthy number attempted both......  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, inside the British palace where Pegasus is often seen drinking "fruit juice":  
  
The other "bridesmaids" had all proceeded to exit moments ago, yet Alana lingered briefly. She had, after all, had a gracious hand in bringing this wedding to life...and..although her ideals had not gone over exactly as she would have liked, the overall presentation could be dubbed a success.  
  
The exuberant young woman smiled as she took in the sumptuous setting, fully taking a good look around to appreciate the fine decor, inhaling the exotic floral scents. Much akin to a fairytale, she decided. Alana was certainly in no hurry to see this day end, for she desired to savor the sweet rarity of such a marvelous occasion....but alas, all good things do end. (except..hopefully not the relationship between Pegasus and Kaiba, but, you know, all *other* good things..)  
  
By now it was just past high noon, and some sunlight peeked through the thick clouds, filtering heavily through the archaic-style windows, luminous beams dancing gently on the marble floors.  
  
Taking a final mental picture of this quiescent perfect moment in time, Alana inhaled deeply, hummed some pretty nonsense melody, and stepped forward towards the door.  
  
However...as fate would have it....her little trip to the doorway just happened to be interrupted by a chance encounter..  
  
Her mind was so far elsewhere that she did not notice the tiny golden object lying just alongside her foot...didn't notice, that is, until her other dainty high-heeled foot happened to strike the beautifully-crafted piece.  
  
A moment later, she was lying face down on the ground, surprised, and with the wind clearly knocked from her body.  
  
However, never one to surrender easily, Alana pushed herself up on her hands and turned around for a better glimpse. Clumsily groping past her twisted heel, her gloved right hand ran across a tiny object, delicately woven yet hard. Puzzled, she scooped the enigmatic trinket up and lifted it beneath her wide eyes.  
  
No--! It couldn't be! Yet.....it was...there was no other possible explanation.....  
  
Master Pegasus' ring........  
  
Now that she thought about it...she did recall that it had been entrusted to that little kid, the ebony-haired one. Apparently he had gotten a bit careless with it. But...if the ring was here...then how could the wedding be properly continued? Well, obviously, it couldn't!  
  
This was disastrous! This could easily offset and ruin the entire ~wedding~! ...But then...fortunately, Alana had literally tripped over it..whew. Okay, so it wasn't particularly *fortunate* for her poor ankle, but she had no time to thank of that now...  
  
Standing aright, Alana brushed off her sea-form green bridesmaid dress, clamped the ring in her palm with vicious determination and strode forward in as quick a pace as she dared to maintain in her pointed heels.  
  
There was still time. Pegasus would appear unto the crowd momentarily, but the vows could be lengthy. Yes, that seemed like plenty of time to get the ring to it's ultimate destination....  
  
And Alana swore to herself that she would.....  
  
...of course, she had no idea of what lay ahead....  
  
*****************************  
  
  
When the enormous stone doors of the palace parted for the second time this day, hardly anyone even paid any mind to the occurance. It was lunch. Their stomaches groaned, and soon, they'd be groaning too.  
  
And as with the other entrance, there was no signal. No jubilant tune of "Here Comes the Bride" [apparently this author would like to leave her dear bishounen some shred of dignity], no burst of light, no heavenly choir. Just the same old noises which had been going on since the day began: birds squawking incessantly, people muttering stupidly, and the soft sound of the ocean foam lapping at the shore.  
  
Now there was the creaking of door-hinges, the almost mute sound of footfalls and the swishing of fabric....  
  
Pegasus stood in the doorway, arm-in-arm with Croquet, grinning as much as you might expect. His face had taken on the lovely colour of a pronounced flush...and, perhaps a bit nervous now that he was in plain sight of everyone, he let his head dip a bit, as though he wished for the cascading silver strands to hide the porcelain features beneath. The one golden honey-coloured eye gazed outwards in an almost surreal daze, piercing through the masses and staring straight at his beloved.   
  
For as we all know, dear Pegasus is a most hopeless romantic, and against all odds, this moment had come.  
  
This moment, no matter how flawed it may have seemed to others, was in fact a time of transcendent perfection, of impeccable loveliness, a time when one heartbeat could cleave and linger deep within the chest, a droplet in the spectrum of time which would be forever ingrained in memory.........  
  
"Bout time!" Tristan muttered.  
  
Nothing about this instant seemed real. This was their old *enemy* after all, and here he was, wearing white silk, getting married?!   
  
It was something they could never expect, never predict. In a way, this seemed disturbingly akin to one of those disasters that would come directly before armageddon.... yes, volcanoes shall explode, comets shall strike the sea, and Pegasus shall be seen walking down an aisle in silk. They were all as good as dead.  
  
Although no one was looking at him for the nonce, Kaiba desperately tried to stifle an immediate smile...failed, and came off with a quirky expression somewhere between a wry smirk and a twitch of the nose.  
  
There was still a certain awkwardness to the situation. Here they were parading and flaunting this relationship right in front of a bunch of people, many of those being ADD-driven teenagers, and almost all of this audience being composed of people that neither especially cared for or really even knew. If taken out of context and examined rationally, the whole set-up would no doubt seem unspeakably absurd to the point of being downright silly.  
  
But...the time for analyzations was long past. This was a moment conceived for emotions, not common sense. Hey, everyone deserves one of those at some point in their life, what are dreams for, after all? Sure, there were approximately some ten-thousand things which could go wrong just in the time it would take for Pegasus to reach the altar, but that scarcely seemed to matter now.  
  
In a way, it was almost good that the sun was behind the clouds this day. Had it not been, the sheer brightness of Pegasus' silver hair, blending with the purest white colour of his robe, may well have made for a truly blinding apparition.  
  
As it was, the enormity of his much anticipated presence alone was striking enough to turn quite a few heads, even if they were too far away to glimpse the rosy flush.  
  
Otogi was standing a bit closer, and turned just in time to see the spectacle. He was stricken, partially because it wasn't something he was expecting to turn around and see, and partially because it was difficult not to get flustered at the sight of tumbling waves of white and silver sheen, coupled with the divine contrast in the hues of a smooth soft glow spreading across the visible remnant of the face.  
  
So naturally, at his most valuable moment, when he was looked to by everyone in attendance to provide a background.....Otogi got totally ridiculously flabbergasted and dropped his stack of music sheets everywhere.   
  
In a desperate, immediate, haphazard effort to remedy his lapse of brainpower, Otogi stooped over and grabbed the bundle of papers up in one swift move.  
  
As it would happen, of course, he was just this instant supposed to be handing the conductor a pre-selected sheet, something enchanting, haunting, romantic, for the occasion..........  
  
But naturally, like every other bloody thing this day had been flubbed up, Otogi clumsily flipped through the messy scattered pile and hastily grabbed a sheet which, at a glance, looked like it might be the right one. By the time he handed it he handed it to the conductor, he happened to chance a better look and by this point realized...hey! OOPS! Wrong piece!  
  
...Of course, by then it was far too late for Otogi to do anything except bite his nails and hope to Ra that Pegasus would be so love-stricken he wouldn't notice....  
  
Aw, damn it! He had screwed up a job whose sole responsibility was *HANDING A GUY A SHEET OF PAPER*!   
  
He grunted. At this rate, he'd be back at the Clogged-Artery-Burger-Joint, saying "Pickles, ma'am?" in no time flat!  
  
Helplessly, Otogi just grabbed his pony-tail and winced. 3, 2, 1....  
  
As Pegasus stepped forward lightly, he was greeted by music he certainly...er, did not expect. Music blared, very-well-played music on account of the fact that it was after all the London Orchestra playing it, and not some garage kid band, but...what the hell?   
  
It was the Phantom of the Opera theme!!  
  
Pegasus gaped, blushed heavily, spun around backwards, spun back forwards, flipped his hair, and groaned. [Yes, in that order, darnit!]  
  
Fine culture was all nice and good, but this was ridiculous! Was this someone's nasty effort at making a point? Well, Pegasus did realize and admit to himself that some people had a tendency to view him as ..well, a little..eh, creepy, on account of his maniacal laughter, and constant wine sipping, and soul-stealing, and ornate Victorian style dress, and Millenium Eye, and long effeminate hair...........but really! This was uncalled for!  
  
If this was that young Ryuuji's idea of a prank, then it was ~sooooooo~ not funny! Hmph, Pegasus decided he might not send that kid those funny bunny comics after all....oh, wait, he'd already sent them! Ra!   
  
Pegasus just swallowed one good time and walked forward, putting the incident out of his mind...which was somewhat difficult considering the music was still playing.  
  
In the next moment it stopped abruptly. Jeez, only took then five minutes of playing the entirely wrong tune which did not befit this occasion at all before they realized their error. How swift of them.  
  
A few shouts of   
  
"Hey..wait a bloody minute!" and "Great Scott, this is not proper at all!" and a final decisive, "*grumble* Why, good sir! We did not come here to be insulted in this most undignified manner!" were heard. [Haha, the big fancy orchestra did bad, haha...]  
  
Needless to say, by this point Otogi was rolling around on the ground and muttering inanely about how he'd probably sabotaged his business partner, looked bad in front of his idol, etc etc...  
  
But hey, what did it really matter? It's not as though the audience was really cultured enough to know that the wrong piece was being played...actually, they didn't even know what the piece *was*. They only wished it had a bit more "funk, yo", (to put it in proper terms...) really, they thought in unison, who could get jiggy to this tune?  
  
And as for Kaiba, well, he did what he always does: Glare, and growl......  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere, Alana was huffing. Good gracious, this had to be the longest staircase ever! She couldn't understand why it didn't look so far down, yet she had been running down it (really, running like mad) for near five minutes and was not making the slightest bit of progress.  
  
With a groan of fatigue, she stopped momentarily and placed a hand on the railing. This castle was full of crazy bugs like this, but if she figured accurately, the eastern side door would be the quickest way of exiting and reaching the ceremony without actually disturbing it.  
  
As she took just a few seconds to regain her bearings, the poor woman suddenly found herself falling backwards. Emitting a pronounced "Eeiiii!!", she tumbled back and onto the hard marble with a thud.  
  
It didn't hurt, not really, but it sure as heck shocked her half to death. What new insanity was this?  
  
The bewildered girl sat upright, rubbing her noggin. Woozy, she attempted to stand up, and..basically... fell down again. Pushing upwards for a second time, she did at length succeed in standing, but a good portion of her dress tore off at the topmost portion of the stairs--the area where the stairs ended and leveled off to become flat flooring.  
  
Raising an eyebrow in wonder and surprise, she mumbled something to the effect of "Huhnnnnhh? Wha?" and staggered backwards.  
  
Though it had never happened to her personally, she had heard tell of people getting their clothes trapped in those confounding devices called escalators, and for some peculiar reason, this reminded her oddly of such a scenario.   
  
All-at-once, an enormous sweat bead popped onto the back of her dizzy head.  
  
An escalator!! That's exactly what this pseudo-staircase had to be! No...wait....impossible, for if it was, then surely she would have seen the steps moving upwards.....  
  
....unless of course....it was something really freaky and weird..like perhaps a magical spell there? Wait..no...that made ~no~ sense whatsoever...  
  
...waitaminute!! This was Pegasus! Of course it made no sense!  
  
Yes, yes, this was exactly like something Pegasus would conceive of, that trickster. He probably got a lot of jollies out of tricking Croquet and Kemo into things like this...but now was certainly no time for humour [except in this author's twisted mind], she had to get Master Pegasus the ring ASAP or every last bit of tedious work thus far was forfeit!  
  
Still fiercely determined, Alana turned and ran in the opposite direction. The palace was a pretty enormous place, she was sure it had plenty of efficient exits...just so long as she could reach one without further difficulty....  
  
Just as these thoughts crossed her mind, the woman gasped and fell again.  
  
But this time it was no hidden peril that had stopped her in her tracks. This time it was the firm grip of a large hand on her shoulder.  
  
Following this, there came the sound of furious yelling. When it dawned on her that she couldn't understand one word of that crazed yelling, it hit her that ...ah! The man was ~not~ speaking English...  
  
Spinning around quickly enough to surprise her captor, the woman's wide eyes saw the face of a stout angry French guy with black curly hair and a long slender mustache.   
  
Creepy enough to give her nightmares for the next month, she decided. However, she was able to readily recognize the man. It was the French chef that the master had hired for this occasion...why he was still here was eluded her, though. Well, no time to make sense of stuff like that.   
  
Apparently the man was rather...ahem, upset, by the fact that his dishes had not gone over well with guests, and that the ones which had were devoured long before the timing was appropriate.  
  
Alana sensed that he was dragging her in the general direction of the kitchen...obviously not exactly a destination she would have chosen for herself. Agh, this was ridiculous! She was in an emergency situation and had no time for crap like this...  
  
Besides, for some reason...just looking at this guy reminded her of an unpleasant and overly drawn-out scene from a certain Disney movie about a certain chick with flippers that Alana had seen in her youth....ah, how long had it been since she had taken to the embellished glory of Disney fantasies..?  
  
.... Wait..she remembered... it was last week at Master Pegasus' dinner party. Yep..affinity for classic cartoons...  
  
(Truly, Alana had seen that it was some task for poor Kaiba to console Pegasus when Bambi's mother died..*sniffle*)  
  
But anyway, the fact that this chubby chef brought cartoon recollections into the girl's mind was ~not~ a good thing...  
  
"Hey!" She yelled senselessly, kicking him in the shins to free herself. The man toppled comically. "How dare you evil chefs treat cute little crustaceans so horribly!"  
  
Feeling somehow proud of her rather moronic outburst, Alana tilted her head proudly, humphed, gave the guy one more good whacking with her shoe, and ....finally deciding to discard those annoying shoes entirely, ran off to save the wedding.  
  
------------------------  
  
Yugi blinked in surprise.  
  
Beside him, Joey's empty seat had been filled by a new presence, a presence whose sight filled the youngster with warmth just to behold.  
  
"Yami...?"  
  
The ancient pharaoh causally turned, a golden blond lightning-bolt strand dipping softly against his tiny nose. He smiled at his little hikari pleasantly, that same reassuring smile which Yugi had come to trust beyond any shadow of a doubt.  
  
"Yami!" Exclaimed the now jubilant boy. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd care about this sort of thing..."  
  
Absentmindedly, the youth fingered the smooth gold of his Millenium Puzzle. It was very unusual indeed for Yami to just appear on his own, without any form of signal from his hikari. Yugi certainly didn't mind, though...  
  
The enormous fuschia eyes stared curiously.  
  
"Nonsense, Yugi." Responded Yami, folding his arms and crossing a leg as he posed himself to sit comfortably. "Long ago, when I was pharaoh in ancient Egypt, weddings were considered important customs even in that time. Well, of course, not for slaves, because they're generally not important period...but you see, I was pharaoh, so therefore, my wedding was important and were someone not to attend then I could have them executed, sacrificed on a pyre. Of course they wouldn't be mummified in this case, and then their eternal soul would have to be forfeit since their heart would weigh more than a feather...and then they'd be summarily punished by being cast into the mouth of a vicious monster for their afterlife. *....Ah, them were the days..!* Well...so, anyway, weddings. Yes, were I being married when I was pharaoh, I would be expected to marry my sister, if I had one, I mean. You know, keeping the royal blood pure and not contaminating it with blood from outside families."  
  
Yugi shuddered, cringed, and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Well...Ra, Yugi! I think your loud blaring monstrous machines and frail puny wooden houses of 2003 are pretty damn weird too, you know. I mean, really, how can you experience true quality of luxury in a tiny square-shaped-slave-quarter-esque-hut? Indeed, a dark dank pyramid is the only home for me. And what is with all the new "weeds" these days? In my era, we got our highs from good old-fashioned lotus flowers...ah, lotus...YEAWHOA!" ---as Pegasus languidly strolled by, Yami slipped an arm outwards into the aisle--- "Engh, eh...! By the papyrus plants of the eternal Nile, Yugi! That's as round as the Eye of Horus!!"  
  
Yugi's eyebrow furrowed. The incident...wasn't necessarily strange though, Yami did get that wild look in his eyes sometimes...   
  
[Amber: Read some of the early manga, you'll see the Crazed Yami Look =)]  
  
"Um, Yami, you know, they're getting married..."  
  
"In my day, you could get married to lots of people, and still have some concubines on the side. Trivial matter."  
  
For some reason, Yugi felt the need to sweatdrop. But, since he'd already sweat-dropped numerous times already just in the last hour, he let his multi-coloured head dip down instead and...oddly enough, felt the need to burst into laughter. Sometimes, there was nothing else you could do...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Isis stepped back, watching with cold midnight blue eyes as everyone assumed correct positions.  
  
As Pegasus stepped across from his soon-to-be-signifigant-other, Croquet released his arm and folded his own arms behind his back. Yet..as the servant assumed his trademark indifferent stance....Pegasus could have sworn that he heard a muffled sound beside him.  
  
"Croquet?" He whispered, turning enough to glance at the other with the periphereal vision of his lone cinnamon spice eye. That eye closed, lashes knitting in a most lovely vision of tranquility. "Croquet? Is something awry?"  
  
The other did not respond, provoking his master to turn fully.  
  
"Oh..nothing, Master Pegasus. Nothing." As he spoke, a hand lifted to his own eyes, pushing the dark glasses upwards and a bit against the nose. "Nothing. Just something bugging my eye. Pay it no mind."  
  
Sensing exactly what was going on with the situation, Pegasus made a face that could reveal any number of emotions. "Croquet....oh, cut it out, please! Oh, truly, you shall chagrin me tremendously, oh, no, don't..."  
  
But already it was too late. His servant was sufficiently blubbering, raising a fancily imprinted handkerchief against the corners of unseen eyes. "Damn..big piece of dust...."  
  
Chuckling a little despite himself, Pegasus turned to face Kaiba, whose only response was an impatient grunt.  
  
*************************  
  
{--We interrupt this already-too-darn-long wedding to bring you more useless too-darn-long info, an XXAmberxon ProductionXX--}  
  
[what the YGO cast is thinking at this *zenith of excitment*!:]  
  
*************************  
  
[Yugi]  
  
*Hn....Pegasus has silky smooth hair...I wonder if his shampoo would work for me...I should ask what brand it is...*  
  
*If I tried to stand on my head, would I be able to get back up afterwards..? Or would my hair just impale in the ground and get me stuck..?*  
  
*Do growth hormones *really* work?*  
  
*Awww...why do *I* have to be stuck behind the crazy woman with the enormous Cecelia wig..?! Can't see anything except a huge wall of blond hair!!*  
  
*How is it that Yami and I could be seperated by several thousand years of age, and yet we both use the *same* hair care products?*  
  
*Considering that my hair has three colours, while most normal humans have single-coloured hair, is it possible that I have more chromosomes or something? ...Wait, would an increase of hair chromosomes explain for the apparent lack of height chromosomes..?*  
  
*....Do they even *have* such a thing as height chromosomes..?*  
  
---------  
  
[Ryou]  
  
*Great Scott...*  
  
*This sucks, I'm missing football!*  
  
*This kitten sort of reminds me of someone, though I'm not quite sure who..*  
  
*Why am I always giving my two yen on dueling advice, even though I never actually duel..?*  
  
*Sometimes I feel like there's another person inside of my body .......... I guess it's just adolescence.*  
  
*DIE DAMN MORTALS!!!!!!!*  
  
*...what the bloody...*  
  
*I bet I'd look sexy with a tan...*  
  
*...Why do I have no ass? Why?*  
  
------------  
  
[Tea]  
  
*must...make...friendship..speech...*  
  
-----------  
  
[Tristan]  
  
*....................hmm......beetle.......ant.....*  
  
---------  
[Mai]  
  
*I don't know about this....two really attractive guys getting married..to each other? Ah well, I suppose there are plenty of fish in the sea...*  
  
--glance at Tristan, who is absentmindedly picking his nose, and Yugi, who is trying desperately to peer over the person in front of him--  
  
*.....well, I guess I could always become a lesbian...*  
  
---------------  
  
  
[Kaiba]  
  
*I, Seto Kaiba, world-renowned genius, shall, in my extremely massive intelligence, be the first person ever to find every last number of pi!!*  
  
*...Damn, he looks hot. We're going to have to pull out this silk stuff more often...*  
  
*You will fall, pi! MWAHAHAHAHA!!*  
  
*....Damn, he looks hot.*  
  
*Did I just say the same thing twice? ....Oh well..*  
  
*....what is this Egyptian woman babbling about?*  
  
*...wait, if this were Ancient Egypt...would I be marrying my sister..?*  
  
*....hmmm, is that why Yami's hair is spiky? What the hell excuse does Yugi have?*  
  
*Wait, now just what the hell am I supposed to call Pegasus? Pegasus is Pegasus' last name, so that sounds idiotic...hmm, should it be....Maximillion? Max? Maxie...fuck no.. Pegs? Pegsy? Peggy? Effeminate? Crawford? J???  
  
.....ah..best to stick with Pegasus...*  
  
*Does this make me Seto-Kaiba-Pegasus? Or does it make him Maximillion-Pegasus-J-Crawford-Kaiba? Or is it Seto-Pegasus-Kai...oh, hell with it..*  
  
*....ah, nice *class*....*  
  
----------  
  
[Pegasus]  
  
*.....you do realize I can read your every thought, Kaiba~boi? I did ~hear~ that!*  
  
*....how dare that NesQuik fellow steal Funny Bunny's gig! Mental note: Buy them out and drive to bankruptcy...then laugh evilly and read comics...*  
  
*[ ~~assorted romantic shtick...use *your* imagination this time!~~]*  
  
----------------  
  
{--/End disturbing peek into cast members' minds--}  
  
---------------  
--------------  
  
Alana inhaled her first breath of outdoor air, well... panted is more like it. She was outside, the first hurtle was out of the way, but she doubted she was in the clear just yet. The weather was still as dreary as it was earlier, but it wasn't raining...and it was possible that the clouds might blow over.  
  
She stood in the back yard, in the extravagant gardens that lay hidden from the sight of those in the front. It had seemed ridiculous to use the back door, but the poor exhausted woman truly had no choice left to her. Every other door in the palace was locked....for what reason the maid could only guess...though she did suspect it had something to do with keeping the wandering guests from making a pig-stye of the interior...not that any lock could really hope to hold back those raving masses...  
  
At the edge of the orchard, she heard a rustling behind her and a lot of angry squawks.  
  
In the next instant, before she had even a moment to consider what was making such a raucous noise.. (guests, bad as they were, didn't usually make those kind of noises..well, unless they were really drunk...in which case things could get messy..but)  
  
Less than a full second later, she found herself overcome with a flock of loud-mouthed exotic birds. Bringing birds here was her idea, but at the time it had seemed beautiful....  
  
....course, they were signifigantly *less* beautiful when trying to claw your eyes out*  
  
Great....rather than following a dreamlike romanticism like in Disney movies, this wedding had instead become a scene straight out of a certain Alfred Hitchcock film....  
  
Still holding the ring in a tight death grip, she ran for her life in whatever direction seemed like "away" at the time.  
  
The wild hell beasts ripped the frilly dress edges even moreso than they had been ripped already, beaks pecking eagerly at whatever was there.  
  
Fortunately, she managed to keep a step ahead, not quite getting any flesh pecked, but losing quite a lot of breath.  
  
Splashes of blue, orange, yellow, the vibrant colours of exotic fauna, trailed not far behind.  
  
Throwing her arms over her head and flailing them wildly, she managed to block her face off safely....  
  
...unfortunately..she couldn't see where she was going...and tumbled right into the garden pond....  
  
---------------  
  
"In the respect of keeping with your own cultural tradition...." Isis paused, allowing the smooth flow of her lovely words to sink in fully. Her voice had an almost sing-song quality...very nearly hypnotizing.  
  
Pegasus just stared forward, smiling as though in a trance, nibbling his lower lip gently.  
  
"...I will now ask that if anyone has any reasonable qualms, any hesitations, any deeply rooted beliefs that this wedding would be going against the will of fate, then the person who feels in this manner should now arise to voice these feelings....or, as you say in the West, let them forever hold their peace..."  
  
At that, Kaiba shot a really vicious "I-frickin-dare-you-stupid-morons-to-try-some-shit!" glare at the audience.  
  
...And, at this point, Amber and SW had to sit down and start mumbling amidst themselves.  
  
-----------------  
  
{aside:}  
[SW: Dam it! And here I went through all the trouble of buying this stupid Cecelia wig... --throws wig on ground and stomps repeatedly-- and wearing this ridiculous pink dress with these...bows! Ick. I guess now I'll have to throw away my custom "i luv u pegasus xoxoxoxo!" sign!!]  
[Amber: Calm down, Yami Storm Wing! As long as Pegasus is happy, isn't that the important thing? I mean, don't *we* want whatever our beloved bishounen wants?]  
[SW: ....Shut up, hikari. I'm 10,000 years old, I been waitin long enough for my perfect man, and now he goes and marries a similarly perfect man! That's not justice!! I shall have my revenge....mwahaha, I shall write a fafic of epic evil proportions....yes, I shall make Pegasus die a bunch of times, and keep him bedridden for chapters on end, and then I will make him have sex with absolutely everything that moves...bask in the glory of my sinister Yami-ness!]  
[Amber: ....Jeez, all those milleniums must make ya pretty cranky, huh?]  
[SW: *rips off pink dress to reveal chain mail bra and black leather get-up* Huzzah!]  
[Amber: .....I must now feel embarrassed for us both... *huge hikari blush*]  
{/aside}  
  
---------------  
  
Since no one was paying attention anyway, Mai arose and slipped down the aisle.  
  
This little speech was taking way too long, and seriously dragging. She just hoped that it wouldn't be too difficult to find the Little Girl's Room within the gigantic corridors of the palace...  
  
Once she cleared herself out of the crowd, (Stupid morons ..putting their feet on the chairs in front of em...) Mai happened to notice the food table for the first time.  
  
Oh...gosh...her stomach rumbled incessantly...it all looked so delicious....and she hadn't eaten breakfast that morning...and....  
  
.....what the hell?  
  
"JOEY!" Was the exclamation of the really surprised woman.  
  
The wheat-blond boy was bent entirely over the cake, sheeves rolled up to the elbows, grabbing up handfuls and jamming them into his mouth. When she yelled, he didn't even turn to look, possibly not hearing or possibly not caring.  
  
At first, Mai gasped in shock and horror, but this being Mai, her anger instantaneously turned into wild blind rage.  
  
Grabbing one of the breadsticks from the side basket, Mai launched a stealthy assault on the kid.  
  
"..ey! ..ey! ...ey!" Seemed to be all puppy-dog boy was capable of saying.  
  
"Paws of the table!" Screamed Mai, continuing smacking his head with the breadstick. For once, she was grateful that the bread was way too hard to eat... "I'll teach you to stay down, dammit!"  
  
In hopeless self-defense, Joey grabbed a good chunk of cake and flung it at his assailant.  
  
By this point, both were covered with chocolate fudge and white icing, and of course, they both looked immensely idiotic.  
  
Mai halted a moment, having nearly exhausted herself, and Joey took the opportunity to flee desperately.  
  
No *way* Mai was going to let him off that easily! Course..it wasn't her cake, and she didn't care on a personal level, but damn! Rude is rude!  
  
Grabbing another breadstick (just in case things got violent) Mai pursued hotly.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere...vows continued....  
  
"In Egypt, we have many symbols of eternity, of the everlasting, of fertility, and of love. The ankh, the lotus, the eye....all of these are symbols of vast importance. All have a meaning, a purpose, some hint at a greater truth. In most cultures, there is another universal symbol which I will speak of now. This is also a symbol of eternity, of undying neverending love....for it is eternal.  
  
I am speaking of a ring. An eternal endless band of gold, to hold a cage of flesh and blood..to wrap tightly, to bind, to bring together. This shall be the final vision of your unity, the joining of souls, the joining of hearts and mind............."  
  
For the first time, even Isis had to smile at this point. ".....Let us join you forever now, and let the final bond commence. May the ring be given?"  
  
Kaiba looked down at Mokuba, who smiled proudly and offered the little box up.  
  
Nonchalant as ever, Kaiba clicked the box open.   
  
Although outwardly he maintained an appearance of rigorous apathy, inwardly, his blood ran cold.  
  
Under his breath, he muttered as loudly as he dared  
  
"Mokuba...there is no ring...."  
  
The really-really-long-haired kiddo pouted and raised raised an eyebrow at the implied accusation. "..Huh? Nuh-uh...lemme see..no...wha? That's impossible!!"  
  
Interestingly enough, the kid was now tearing at his ridiculously large poof of hair. GAH!!! He lost it! He lost the object that his big brother -- who he respected more than anyone else in the world -- had trusted him with!!  
  
The poor kid just wanted to crawl into a corner and sleep for a few years. Seto looked like he was already starting to eye-twitch, which probably meant that going along with everyone's expectations, this wedding would not end without someone getting violently murdered....oh yes, he was definitely beyond the point of anger, sense, or confusion by now....  
  
By this point, Pegasus was beginning to seriously wonder what the hang-up was, but his old-fashioned sense of courtesy prohibited him from simply asking.  
  
...course, there was no rule in etiquette that said you couldn't do a little mind-readin...  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Pegasus' abrupt announcement startled the other, who stared in confusion.  
  
"It's alright, Seto. It doesn't matter...like she said, it is merely a trifling symbol. You are the only thing here which is truly of importance...."  
  
No response. The message did not seem to wholly register, perhaps because his companion was so thoroughly shocked. So shocked was he in fact that he was beyond all yelling, screaming, or threats of violence. For once, that cold blue glare seemed more like a stare into empty space....  
  
"Good gods, Kaiba~boi!" Exclaimed Pegasus, finally, tossing his hair just for effect. "Don't pause like this, the audience is staring...well..those who haven't fallen asleep anyway....but really! We can get by this, we can go on smoothly enough. I mean, really, stick a Lifesaver on my finger for all it matters to me, I just want to be with you..."  
  
Seeing that the other still didn't have a look of recognition, he added in a whisper, "..please..?"  
  
However...ironically enough, it was all unnecessary...for at that moment.....  
  
"Master Pegasus! *huff* Master Pegasus....!"  
  
Baffled once again, everyone not currently asleep turned to look in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Alana?!" Gasped Pegasus in horror. "Good heavens, woman....what happened?!"  
  
She stood in the middle of the aisle, doubled-over, panting in sheer exhaustion, covered in mud. Her dress was hopelessly torn and tattered all over, one strap torn off and hanging loose, the midsection ripped open, the lower section hardly more than rag. Her shoes were gone, her well-styled hair (fixed just for this occasion) was hanging half-up and half-down in a tangled dirty mess.  
  
Actually, thought Pegasus, she bore a great similarity to a scene from a certain Stephen King film he once saw (and, incidentally, had to have Croquet standing outside his bedroom door for weeks afterwards...) ...except, in this case, it was mud, not pig blood. But still...  
  
As she staggered forward, a bit wild-eyed, a blur of green and blond pursued hotly by a blur of blond and purple, whirled by in the background. Alana stretched an arm outward, opening her palm to reveal her gift.  
  
Despite how filthy the woman bearing the item was, the ring itself was untouched. Sunlight or no, it's pure perfect gold and diamond cut shimmered with blinding beauty.  
  
By this time, *everyone* was so shocked and worn out that no one could even move or comment. They just stared forward in mindless blank anticipation.  
  
Although she looked very nearly ready to collapse, Alana managed to swagger down the remainder of the aisle. Croquet was gracious enough to run forward and help hoist her up to the altar.  
  
Gently, Pegasus lifted the ring from his servant's hand.  
  
"Thank you." He chimed in a most honey sweet tone. "You shall be recompensated in whatever manner you wish....any gift you desire, any amount of money...any favor..?"  
  
Mumbling a statement that could generally be translated to "unnnnghhhh...", Alana swayed, eyes half closed, head dipped, before finally tipping over entirely. Fortunately, Pegasus managed to catch her before she completely collapsed. She toppled, hanging slack in his arms.  
  
"Poor dear girl..." Added Pegasus softly, "She will need quite the nap. Perhaps a long vacation would suit her nicely?"  
  
At his pleading glance, Croquet sensed a tacit command and cradled the limp form. Carefully slinging the delicate body over his shoulder, he proceeded to take her inside.  
  
"Wait.." The servant turned, wondering why his master was halting him...what... "I was going to throw this to you when the time came, but I suppose new unplanned situations require you must leave now, Croquet. So here, take it now..."  
  
With a mischevious prankster grin, Pegasus removed the blue flower from his robe and dropped it into the other's hand.  
  
"See? This means you'll be married next. Do I hear a thank~you~?"  
  
*sigh* Pegasus, again with the sense of humour... Behind his glasses, Croquet rolled his eyes. He also felt like he should smile, but suppressed it.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, sir." Was the clipped reply.  
  
When he departed, Pegasus' lone eye fell affectionately on Kaiba, who had crossed his arms and was staring dumbly, a second away from a serious gape. Frankly, Kaiba wasn't sure what the hell had just happened, but for once, he was *not* going to analyze this situation.   
  
Just let it slide, just accept that whatever obtuse things had happened so far, somehow, things had basically worked themselves out, and from here on, getting through this day *should* be relatively simple...  
  
As Kaiba placed a finger against his throbbing temple, he thought he heard some distant mumble.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, Kaiba~boi, are you going to throw it?"  
  
"...the hell? Throw what?"  
  
"Don't be silly..." With a wry chuckle, Pegasus pointed at the delicate white rose on the other's chest. "~Your flower~, of course! Aren't you going to toss it, you know, something for the females in attendance?"  
  
Seto flicked a glance downwards, almost as if he didn't expect the lovely rose to be there.  
  
Hmm..forgot about that..  
  
"Yeah..I guess...might as well toss the stupid thing..."  
  
Although he still didn't understand the need behind such displays at weddings, Kaiba felt that this day had already become way too offset for him to risk further peril by resisting common practices. Best to play it safe.  
  
Casually enough, he plucked the blossom from it's pinned location against his chest and crudely flicked it into the ground beneath them.  
  
Immediately, every last female in the audience (other than Mai, obviously) was upon the pseudo-bouquet, grabbing hair and clawing eyes in a desperate struggle to secure the much-desired prize.  
  
[[Amber: Well..okay, not *every* female.......I was still sitting in my seat, thank-you-very-much! Hey, my dream man is about to get married, what do I care about getting hitched now? *sniffle* But my yami was among those in the rabid pile, I'm sure I saw her jabbing someone with a stiletto heel...]]  
  
Pegasus simply shrugged. Whatcouldjado? With an amused smirk, he regarded his partner.  
  
At this time, even calm Isis was a hair's width away from a gargantuan sweat-drop. Almost hoarse, she spoke up once more...  
  
"Well.....I believe there is not very much left for me to say.....except, I will now officially pronounce you....man..and....awdamn...man, I guess.... ~and~, I also now pronounce you officially totally completely ~insane~ {--I mean, c'mon, you two have made my brother look stable....}----- You may now kiss the person standing directly across from you, and then you may get therapy. Good~bai, and Ra have mercy pon your immortal souls...."  
  
Pegasus, oddly enough, did not move. Everyone was leaning forward in expectation, but for some reason no one could fathom, he had frozen entirely.  
  
...blink...  
  
"Aw, gods..." Kaiba huffed and rolled his lovely blue eyes. In a movement too quick and fluid for anyone to see as more than a blur, the teen grabbed his companion round the waist, delighting in the cool feel of silk against his fingertips, and pulled him close.  
  
The embrace was so tight that their breath hitched softly. Surprised, yet thoroughly pleased and excited, Pegasus leaned forward to meet the brunette's lips in a most tender pressing.  
  
Unexpectedly, a unanimous applause went up from the crowd.  
  
The silken lips came together wholly, and both members involved savored the sweet flavours, the fervant rush of surging warmth that filled the chest and made the knees tremble. It was....intense. Pegasus thought he was going to pass out by the time he felt the rough wonderful texture of his lover's tongue. Letting it brush his own, he closed his own eye and succumbed to the incredible sensation that spread through his limbs.  
  
As if time froze, the passionate kiss seemed to last for minutes on end....  
  
....course, all good things...  
  
"You know, in Britain, I think we call this porn.... (Yeah, whoa, I'm pretty excited!!)"  
  
"Oh, jeez, Ryou! Even *I've* seen more explicit than a kiss..."  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow at Yugi in surprise.  
  
"Well, whaddyafigure! My grandfather is one of those stereotypical old perverted anime guys, isn't he?"  
  
Sensing something suddenly amiss, Pegasus tried to speak up to warn the other.   
  
"Kaiba..." He breathed, trying to break the kiss long enough to speak.  
  
Mistaking this as simply a signal of deeper passion, Seto simply pushed deeper.  
  
"Ahh..no, Seto...seriously...mmmm..." Feebly, Pegasus raised an arm upwards, trying to point at the problem. But it was no use.  
  
All-at-once, the air was filled with noise, and the kiss broke harshly. Out of wind, Pegasus tilted and almost fell down, but managed to catch his balance in the last second.  
  
Seto had already turned to glare maliciously above them.  
  
There, drifting in the hazy afternoon sky, was a news helicopter, complete with camera crew leaning outwards in a heavy attempt to garner some images for the newspaper..television, whatever.  
  
Pegasus completely gaped and ducked, trying hard to keep both his hair and robe from flying up at the force of the air. To a lesser extent, Seto did the same. Raising his hands, he also gave the cameras another great picture, although...it was one that they couldn't exactly put into the newspaper...  
  
Inspired by his big brother's idea, Mokuba turned around and tried to offer them a good shot of his backside, but was stopped when his brother caught sight and abruptly began yelling, "Mokuba--! Pull your pants up, damn it!"  
  
"But ~BIG BROTHER~!!" Called the pleading voice, "~~You're~~ the one saving it for someone else's eyes! I'm not married, what's the big deal?!"  
  
If the wind hadn't been blowing so roughly and tossing hair about, the people watching might've gotten a glimpse on one heavy blush on Kaiba's behalf.  
  
With one last emphatic call of "Stupid bastards!!", Kaiba grabbed his little brother's arm and turned to flee.  
  
As far as he was concerned, the wedding was ~done~, finished, through...  
  
Pegasus, meanwhile, was already half-way down the aisle and hobbling forward as quickly as any man in a robe can hobble when he's trying quite hard to keep the robe down.  
  
In moments, surprisingly quick pace, both newlyweds and the kid brother were inside the palace and panting like nobody's business. (Well..Mokuba was getting a fine good chuckle at his sibling's expense, but the others were too tired even for that....)  
  
"Ra..." gasped Kaiba, still trying to catch a good inhalation, "you are insane...you know that?"  
  
Pegasus said nothing. He still sounded as though he was on the verge of choking. Placing a slender-fingered hand on his chest, he felt a rapid heartbeat and exhaled roughly...  
  
"...but...I guess I am too..." Added Kaiba, "And I love you....you crazy...person..."  
  
Outside, the sound of chopper blades and roaring thunder peals could be heard, muffled now, distant. Within the walls, all was quiet, calm, serene.  
  
As the shadows fell and darkness descended around, light slipping away from every crevice and corner, in the stillness....lips met once more......  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
**post-wedding synopsis**:  
  
**  
~Yugi Mutou~**  
  
After the wedding ended, Yugi Mutou nonchalantly returned to his home in Domino. He was sought for questioning by reporters who hoped to file a newspaper article on the wedding of two world-famous billionaires, however, Yugi flatly refused. When the newspeople got persistent, Yugi was forced to rely on his grandfather, who ran outside and chased them away with a broom.  
  
Yugi is currently scoping shelves in hopes of finding Pegasus' shampoo, but to this day, it eludes him. He is also seeking possible growth hormones in hopes of getting taller, but so far they only seem to make his hair get even heavier. Doctors predict future neck and back problems for Yugi if he doesn't get a good trim soon..  
  
**  
~Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonounchi)~  
**  
Upon devouring most if not all of the wedding cake, Joey Wheeler allegedly had a choking incident after swallowing one Mokuba figurine. Mutou Yugi attempted to perform the Heimlich manuever in an effort to save his good friend, but it seemed that little Yugi was too short to reach Mr Wheeler's waist. Tristan Taylor, however, stepped over, and, in his first semi-constructive move of his fic, was able to successfully send the Mokuba figurine on it's way up and out  
  
Mr Wheeler was not brought in for medical examination for this, or for being bludgeoned by an angry girl with a pair of breadsticks, mostly because that would be extremely embarrassing for him to go to a doctor on account of a wedding cake toy, or being brained half-senseless by a girl...  
  
No charges of theft or vandalism were pressed....mainly because neither Pegasus nor Kaiba are that petty...  
  
**  
~Tea Gardner (Anzu somethingoranother)~  
**  
Once the wedding ended, Tea also returned home to normal life and schoolwork. Shortly thereafter, she happened to receive a lot of new messages on her answering machine, all from her new "friends" whom she met at the wedding...and all turning out to be decisively ~unfriendly~. Tea is still puzzling over the occurence to this day.  
  
She aspires to be a dancer and perhaps a public speaker. However, so far, all of her speeches have resulted in the throwing of various food objects. No indication has been given whether she still seeks such a profession....  
**  
  
~Tristan Taylor (Honda Blahblahblah)~  
**  
When the vows were said, Tristan eventually broke down and cried like an infant. Word has it that he has enrolled in dating services, but no word has been given beyond that....  
  
**  
~Bakura Ryou~**  
  
Even after the wedding, Ryou never quite realized that bringing a live pet is not really the smartest idea ever. However, he did give the white kitten to the couple, and as ye faithful readers shall see in later chapters, it continues to be a beloved pet. Well, Pegasus' thinks so at least...  
  
Ryou is currently living as normal of a life as one can live when their Millenium Ring contains a violent psychopath.  
  
  
**  
~Otogi Ryuuji (I will not even mention his lame dub name!!)~**  
  
Post-wedding, Otogi decided that he obviously was not cut out to be a DJ. Nonetheless, he still believes himself to have good musical appreciation.  
  
Like the others, Otogi still attends high school regularly. Word is, he currently works a summer job at Clogged-Artery-Burger-Joint. This is unconfirmed.  
  
  
**  
  
~Mai Valentine (Mai Kujaku)~**  
  
Once Mai took a break from beating Joey with a breadstick (no charges of "assault and battery with a deadly weapon" were ever pressed), Mai got bored and decided to find someone to make out with.  
  
Finding Otogi despairing, the two reportedly were seen kissing, and their happiness was only broken when both simultaneous said Pegasus' name, and then proceeded to attack one another. (Mai hit Otogi with a shoe, Otogi pulled Mai's hair)  
  
Once again, no charges were pressed. Later, it was reported that Mai gave up, denounced relationships, and went out to "have a few beers"  
  
Whether Mai still denounces relationships is unknown. However...she will have some secret but special role in the upcoming chapters of this fanfic.....  
  
  
  
**  
~Yami No Last Name~**  
  
Before the wedding, Yami No Last Name claimed to be the most noble being to ever walk the face of the earth.  
  
Yami: I am the most noble being to ever walk the face of the earth.  
  
Present...same.  
**  
  
~~ Kaiba Mokuba~~**  
  
  
After the wedding, young Mokuba Kaiba decided best man was not a role he was fit to fill.   
  
Upon seeing his brother wed his most mortal enemy, Mokuba also came to realize that his family probably has some serious long-buried psychological issues. No word yet whether the boy is planning to enroll with a psychiatrist...  
  
  
  
**  
~~Yami Storm Wing (the co-author, and general giver of ideas)~~**  
  
SW was not seen when the wedding ended, however, a partially charred Cecelia wig was found in the nearby dumpster, along with some matching clothes.  
  
Also, the Pegasus figurine from the cake was missing, and SW is thought to have taken it.   
  
According to Amber (the hikari), she abducted the plastic piece and is said to have enshrined within her forest temple. The Pegasus figurine is allegedly honoured daily, fed grapes, encircled by a ring of candles, bowed to, and has recently been accomodated with it's own jacuzzi.  
  
By the way, SW is also the proud owner of Kaiba's white rose (obtaining the rose may have gotten a little violent, but SW is a yami after all), so it is highly possible she may get married soon..well, if she doesn't end up cutting the man to pieces with the Millenium Khepesh, first...  
  
Although SW has not been seen for years afterwards, rumorours of her supposed existence abound...often coinciding with rumours of the Loch Ness monster, yetis, chupacabras, and occasional E.Ts.  
  
...and if upon reading this, you should hear a rumour of SW glimpsed murdering Amber, then that might not be too far off, either...  
  
**  
  
~Amber the Crazed Author~**  
  
Once the wedding died, Amber quietly returned home, supposedly sulking.   
  
Witnesses report her babbling about how she just realized the error of marrying off two hot anime bishounen to one another.   
  
Reports also come that she seen in sparse instances trying to comfort Yami Storm Wing, who was last seen holding a Pegasus figurine and talking about pirates whilst wearing a maniacal grin.   
  
Amber has not been seen since, but sources report that she now lives in an apartment with a rubber duck named Stu, and sometimes on dark winter nights they say you can still hear maniacal cackling and the sound of fingers rapping on a keyboard, as really really *MESSED UP* pairings are brought to life.   
  
To date, Amber has received no known counselling...  
  
**  
~~Maximillion Pegasus (Pegasus J Crawford) and Seto Kaiba (Seto Kaiba)~~**  
  
Afterwards, Pegasus and Kaiba lived happily ever aft.....WAIT! NO THEY DIDN'T!! (see below-- ^-^)  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
~~~A/N: Hey, hey! Where ya going?! *grabs readers* It ain't over yet! The wedding is done, but the fun's just beginning ^-^ From here on out, Yugi and pals won't be present as much anymore, although they'll still make cameos. Now the relationship will take center stage.  
  
Be here next week to catch installment number one of honeymoon hell! Till then, hope ya enjoyed my crazy little wedding of the most unlikely off-beat duo who, in my little mind at least, are ~made~ for one another! ^-^ Catch ya in chapter five!! (some or most of which my c/a may have written ^-^)  
  
~~*Amber ^-^*~~  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] Source--www.stupidlaws.com  
  
[2] Fear not, my comrades, for Amber can shed light on the great ketchup mystery....er..or at least point you in the direction of a website which can! www.straightdope.com/classics/a1_195  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The best candy

_**A/N: Once again, I have to give a *huge* thank-you to everyone who has read, enjoyed, reviewed, added to favourites list, or any of the above. It really means a lot to me to think that someone actually likes my twisted little sense of humour.  
  
  
*********Everyone who has reviewed/put the story on their favourites list so far....look at the bottom of this chapter for something special ^-^ Consider it a "Amber-is-going-away-for-a-lil-while" present!  
  
Next week I am leaving for Florida on Monday and will not be back until Friday evening. Because of this, I may not post an update at all next week, and it may take two weeks. (sorry!!) //or// SW may write ~some of~ the next scene, and if she could get it to me by Friday it is *possible* that I could still do an update next week.   
  
[SW, if you're reading this, I miss my psychotic Yami ;_; If you want to write the Las Vegas scene, that would mean a lot to me. If not, I'm sorry, but I think I'll have to omit that particular scene....]  
  
Otherwise, check back in about two weeks from now. Thanks. Hope you enjoy the following chapter. What you're about to read is actually supposed to be 1/2 of a much larger chapter...but ah wells! I didn't get enough finished, so I'm just posting what I've got....  
  
~~Amber  
_  
****************  
  
  
~Seto's POV~  
  
We didn't attend the reception.   
  
Seems weird, huh? Yeah, I guess so... but you have to understand that by the time it was all said and done, we (and myself especially) just wanted to get the hell out before something exploded.   
  
Something was bound to explode, I mean, every other conceivable disaster known to man had already happened that day, so if I know anything mathematical patterns, then if given time, something else *would* have gone extremely wrong.  
  
Another reason for not going, if you haven't already suspected, is that I didn't want to confront Yugi. No, I am *not* a coward, and if someone accuses me of such, then I will twist them into a shape they never thought anatomically possible. Cowardice has nothing to do with this one....you just don't know how it feels to look down at a guy half your height, a guy who probably has difficulty even reaching most doorknobs, and then be hit with the realization, "Hey! This is the man who beat my ass!"  
  
I still think I'm a better duelist, though.  
  
Of course, seeing Yugi again wouldn't have been so bad if I'd had my cards with me. Whenever I have even a few cards of my beloved deck in my hands, then I feel....empowered. Bigger, and stronger, and more confident than I could be on my own. When I duel, I'm in my natural environment, and I know it. I've been shamed in the past, and it stings beyond the power of mere words to describe.  
  
But I couldn't think of anything like that now. I had to, and should be, thinking of happier things. I had just got married. Isn't that usually when guys joke about how their life is over and how they are forever griped at...? The old ball and chain? No...I didn't feel that way at all. Of course there was some sense of "What the hell hidden trap am I going to stumble into next?" but I think that was not so much the acquiring of marital status as it was the fact I was with Pegasus.   
  
My whole life would never have a sliver of sanity to it again, and I might as well have resolved myself to that little fact....  
  
..of course, I didn't. Not at first. I still had aimed to be the same stoic, fiercely determined, all-business-no-fun, man that I had been not too long ago.  
  
Silly me...  
  
--  
  
Barbados, eh? As idiotic as this may sound in retrospect...I was not at all sure who had picked Barbados as a honeymoon destination. It wasn't me, I know that much. I've never set foot in the Caribbean, nor had any particular desire to. Perhaps this was Pegasus' idea? Or perhaps Croquet, or that maid girl? ...aw hell, I don't know. Well, even if I especially cared, it was too late to change things now.  
  
Fortunately, one of the perks of being a very wealthy man with an even wealthier husband is, traveling preparations don't amount to much hassle. Between the two of us, we packed very little: my suitcase of cards, they go everywhere with me; my laptop (Pegasus didn't notice me packing it, and I doubt he would approve..honeymoon is supposed to equal "NO BUSINESS" in his mind...); a few clothing pieces on both sides (Really, how often have you ever seen either of us change clothes?); and some various accessories. Oh...and lest I forget, Pegasus packed a bunch of plushies. No fricken kidding.  
  
When I looked at him funny for jamming little stuffed critters into a suitcase, he shrugged at me. "Whhhhaaat? Can't a billionaire, of all people, keep a few healthy little collections of paraphernalia?"  
  
When I failed to reply (if anyone even knows an adequate reply for something like, that then by all means, let me know), he proudly held up one of the sewn oddities. "Look? Isn't he so adorable? This little fellow is named Bo, he's a brown and white dalmation, and he will forever be especially close to my heart, because it just so happens we share the same birthday!"   
  
[A/N: October 8th=Pegasus' birthday, official guide says so]  
  
Well, once we had gotten every damn hairball, pokemon, beany-weenie, puffinstuff, and fluff-wuffer into the suitcase, which was by now bursting and creaking on account of all this plush horror, then and only then were we ready to move on.  
  
Oh, and by the way, if Pegasus wants to have *ANY* intimacy during this honeymoon, he better not leave even one of those things sitting on nightstands or dressers in the bedroom............there is no way I can perform with those little beady eyes watching me....  
  
When we were all done packing, thankfully not too much of a time-consuming task, we made our way to the terminal on the other side of the isle and waited outside for servants to prepare the private jet.  
  
I wasn't really as anxious for air travel as one might expect, private jet or no. I've had a lot of seriously warped experiences with airplanes, but I'll get to that later....  
  
Anyway, we were taking several servants aboard, and needless to say, Croquet was first among them. When he walked in with our luggage, I could've sworn that he flashed me a nasty look...at least a hint of one.  
  
I had to cringe. But I was also too stubborn not to voice my opinion on the matter to my mate.  
  
"I don't think he should come." Said I, after the peculiar old guy had departed.  
  
Pegasus, as I should've expected, just laughed my dissent away. "Oh, come now! We can't leave Croquet behind! Everyone needs a collected impassive butler/servant to go everywhere with them! You know.....like, for instance, Alfred from Batman. Now where would dear Bruce have been without his faithful Alfred? He'd never catch any villains, that's for sure. They would have already taken over the world in the time it would take him to tidy up his bachelor's pad."  
  
I raised my eyebrow at him. Inwardly, I couldn't help but be amused by this little line of reasoning.  
  
"So we're superheroes now, eh? Does that make Yugi and his followers villains?"  
  
"Of course. Heavens, anyone who could do what they did to our wedding cake must have some hint of evil within them. I suppose he and his friends could be like a gang....or perhaps like one of those families who do dirty deeds...mafia, right? Well....it fits perfectly! I can imagine their code names now: Muttso Eat-a-Lot, Sharky Do-Nothing, Tea the Twig, and last but not least, the infamous crimelord.....Big Yugi."  
  
Try as I might to hold back, I had to release a snicker on that one.  
  
Seeing that he had struck a good chord with me, Pegasus was eager to continue. "Yes, that is correct, friend. All wrong-doings in the little town of Domino connect back to one source, one underground operation that goes on beyond the eyes of the common law. Nobody crosses Big Yugi, lest he shall come to their house, and....pull his out his *MIGHTY DECK OF DOOM* ...and then they are never heard from again. Whacked, some call it.... Woe, woe! See now, this is where you and I come in..."  
  
By now, I really was laughing. Hey, who says Yugi doesn't lead a secret life as Godfather of Crime on the side? It's always the ones you'd least expect....  
  
Besides, Pegasus and I needed to get as many laughs out of jokes like these as we could....on account of the way Yugi had totally put us to shame... damn, he didn't just *defeat* us, he fricken *trampled* our lousy corpses. I got beaten by a move that no one's ever done before, something which is impossible theoretically speaking, and Pegasus...ha, if anyone got a more embarrassing defeat handed to them than me, it had to be Pegasus. He got beaten by a huge swarm of Kuribohs! The very creator of Duel Monsters, beaten by....Kuribohs!! Now that is ironic, especially in light of his odd affinity for puffy cartoony creatures...  
  
The fierce chuckles on both sides were broken by Croquet's ever-emotionless matter-of-fact voice.   
  
"Jet's ready."  
  
Pegasus' one eye flashed at me in this playful little look... "You heard the man. Away, into the Batmobile, Robin!"  
  
I'm sure Croquet had no idea where we had dropped our sanity off at, but then, maybe he was used to this sort of thing.  
  
As Pegasus stood there grinning at me, I knew I was perceptive enough to detect a hint of a challenge in his tone..just a whiff of some implied bit, yes... it was there.........  
  
.....no, I was not going to give in! This was too silly and petty a thing to argue over...I would not say anything...must...not.....eh...no....will...not...  
  
  
......screw it!  
  
....hell, stubbornness wins again....  
  
"Why do I have to be the sidekick?" I asked, realizing even as I did so that I probably seemed like an utter moron for making this into a contest...but, hey, I'm a competitive person and I never claimed otherwise. I mean, really, it wasn't fair for Pegasus to automatic make me the sidekick here...  
  
"Well, obviously, Kaiba~boi," He simply shrugged. "you're the younger one in our little relationship. The youth is always the sidekick, so, therefore, if we were superheroes.."  
  
"So? I'm sorry Pegasus, but your logic here is warped. See, I may be younger, but look at my clothes. I'm the one who wears the cool trench coat. You wear lace. *LACE*! Now just how the hell would you try to intimidate evil monsters in lace? I can just imagine... No, Lord Evil-demon-fellow, thou shalt not carry out yon masterminded plan, for I shall smite ye with my terrifying...............Lacy Wrist o' Might!"  
  
.....good Ra, what was that nonsense I just babbled? ....Did I just make a *JOKE*?! ......stupid Pegasus...already rubbing off on me....  
  
Pegasus wasn't laughing, though. He just had this sort of puzzled look on his face.   
  
"Now, see here, Kaiba~boi, you really ought to read more comics. Firstly, what superhero speaks in Ye Olde Englyshe? I mean, really! And second of all, lace is a trifling matter. Most of the beloved world saviours of comicbookdom that I am familiar with wear *spandex* and they also seem to have an affinity for wearing underwear on the outside....it is truly time that we acquire a hero who can not only jump tall buildings in a single bound, but who is also clever enough to put his pants on properly. I would be revered among them, because I always appear fashionable. So....nyah!"  
  
And then, can you believe? He stuck his tongue out and "pffted" at me!  
  
Nonetheless...I smiled, because the ultimate zinger just hit me.... "Yeah...well...don't even get me started on the pink suit...."  
  
The look of shock and indignation on his lovely face was so priceless...I had to silently commend myself.  
  
"The suit is red, dear Blue Eyes..." He simply muttered.  
  
"Maybe once upon a time..." I was really being quite evil here, but I couldn't resist.. "...but outfits generally do fade when you wear them *every* day...and sorry to say, but that suit is rose pink."  
  
He just hmphed. "Alright, fine, Kaiba~boi. Colorblind much?"  
  
I opened my mouth in preparation to respond..but then I got struck with a realization....  
  
...what the hell were we doing here? Was this an *argument*? Sheesh.... I always used to wonder what my first marital argument with Pegasus was going to be like. Most couples tend to focus their disputes around monetary problems (ha, yea, that's a real problem here...), poor sex lives (...*snicker*), and messy houses (well, that's what servants are for) .....but obviously, Pegasus and I have none of these issues.....  
  
...so, of course, we're left to argue about important, pressing concerns.....the stuff of life and death....like whether his suit is red or pink, and which one of us would be the sidekick if we were superheroes. Gods, we were pathetic...  
  
...and for once, I had to step down, concede, and compromise this trivial scuffle before it really got out-of-hand...I really hope Pegasus felt as moronic about our subject matter as I did...  
  
"Alright, Pegasus, this has got to stop!" He regarded me with the most adorable curious expression. In the background, I heard Croquet huff impatiently. "Let's settle it right here. Your damn suit is some nameless colour between red and pink, but close enough to either to go both ways. And if we were superheroes, then neither one would be the sidekick. We'd be an equal duo like....like the Wonder Twins or something, yeah, that's it."  
  
I felt like my IQ had just dropped significantly, but Pegasus just responded with this incredibly heart-melting bemused smile. If we were inside and not in front of all these crazy servants, I would have probably scooped him up right then and there.  
  
Behind us, Croquet had walked up (so silently....I know this guy will creep me out..) and stood there like a statue...a semi-irritated, grunting statue.  
  
"Well, if The Amazing Trenchcoat Man and Sir Frilly the Pink are all finished with their little discussion....I thought it best to tell you that the jet is all ready ...whenever you are, of course..."  
  
As the grey-headed servant walked off, I heard Pegasus yell after him...  
  
"It's red!!"  
  
-----------  
  
Once I got on the jet, the first thing I did was change clothes. That may sound like an odd choice of action, but I felt pretty fricken strange walking around in a big silk robe...plus, I was sure that stuff would give me some sort of rash before the day was over...  
  
My second course of action was foraging. I couldn't help it; I was hungry. I had not eaten breakfast that morning, and like I said, we didn't attend the reception. I did feel like I should probably be in the living quarters section of the jet, spending time with my new husband (hn, was he legally my husband? Does being married by a conveniently placed Egyptian woman count as official? ..eh, well), but on second thought, we were married now...we'd have the rest of our lives together.  
  
By this time, we were taking flight. The weather was still less-than-ideal. The rain seemed to be getting heavier, and I heard distant thunder peals.   
  
Bad weather has never been a problem for me. In fact, sometimes I enjoyed sitting at the desk in my main office and watching the rain through those tall sky-scraper windows. And sometimes I found the thunder refreshing. The world was not always so sweet and quiet, sometimes it could be as tumultuous as I felt.   
  
So it was not for my own sake that I hoped the storm didn't increase too much....I had to consider how Pegasus would react. And after what he'd gone through all those years ago...gods, who could blame him.....  
  
As I walked into the remarkably well-furnished kitchen section of the jet, I heard shuffling footsteps behind me. Pegasus had removed his old-fashioned sandals, and his bare feet made a childlike patter on the linoleum. I was sure that if I spun around, he'd be grinning innocently, and probably ready to play a prank.  
  
That was another thing about Pegasus. Pranks around every corner. I knew the moment we boarded the jet that I was going to be paranoid like hell for the duration of our journey....and no matter how careful I prided myself on being, I was *sure* it wouldn't be long before I'd find my butt on a whoopie cushion, or my salt and sugar switched....or, knowing Pegasus..he'd probably be more sinister still....dreaming up pranks the likes of which I couldn't even conceive of.  
  
But if he did decide to start crap like that, I reconciled myself to the fact that there probably wasn't one thing I could do to prevent it.  
  
At least a beer might make me feel better.  
  
However, when I opened the refrigerator....I noticed something.   
  
THERE WAS NO FRICKEN BEER! No Coronas, no Budweiser, not even a damn Rolling Rock.....nothing.  
  
Just assorted fancy shtick.....meats with really really screwy German words on the label...what the hell is "Deutschländer" and what bastard decided that ought to be a word? And by the way, nothing with over three w's counts as a word in my mind, either!  
  
There were various bottles of who-knows-what, hot sauces and seasonings, diced vegetables and the like. Among these were the more familiar items, three jugs of milk, some eggs, and a compartment of fresh vegetables and fruit. But no beer, nothing alcoholic at all.  
  
I looked at Pegasus, aghast. When he didn't say anything, I opened the cabinets and peered into them.  
  
Wine. Lots and lots of wine. Ancient bottles, distilled for who-knows-how-many-years. This was the sort of stuff that some individuals with way more money than they knew what to do with (..hmm, not us...?) would spend hundreds or even thousands of dollars on. But you know the best part? I swear, he had ripped off every last one of the intricate labels, instead choosing to replace them with yellow stickies....with the words "Fruit Juice" scribbled on by sharpie marker.  
  
..I'm honestly not sure whether I wanted to double-over with laughter, or yell at the top of my lungs. And as I wondered why in the hell I'm married to a total fruit-juice-basket like Pegasus...but then, the aforementioned combined feeling of wanting to laugh and yell always answers my question for me. Honestly, no one else can make me feel that way....  
  
'Yoo~hoo, Kaiba~boi? Are you looking for something?" He called out in a voice that was both sugar-laced and taunting.  
  
I did not respond. Like most men, I'd be damned if I had to ask for help.  
  
If there was no good beverages around, at least I might be able to find something worth eating, or so I thought. Absentmindedly, I gave a rasp cough. Apparently the weather had gotten to me..a bit..  
  
When I pulled the pantry doors apart, I just stared blankly. This would have been an opportune moment for a sweatdrop...except, I don't do those things.  
  
Row after row after row was stacked with...flour, sugar, and mashed-potato-and-gravy boxes...all cheap brands.  
  
"What..the..hell?" I muttered blankly. How many times have I used that expression today? I've lost count.  
  
"What's the matter, Kaiba~boi?" I heard Pegasus behind me. I figured by now he would be ill with me for not paying him much attention, but he didn't seem to be too bothered.   
  
Again, I coughed hoarsely.  
  
"My, my, quite a dreadful cough you've caught there, eh? Let me get something to help you with that...."   
  
I stood aside, allowing him to step into the pantry. He walked all the way inside and pulled the door shut, preventing me from peeking. I did wonder over his need for secrecy, but only slightly. Part of the commitment of marriage is implicit trust, which is what I felt for Pegasus...or rather, I was just too tired to be distrustful, at the moment.  
  
A second later, he stepped outside, regarding me with a tender doting smile. Opening his silky-bordered hand, he revealed a small yellow cough lozenge. Lemon-flavored, presumably.  
  
I wasn't sure where he had kept the cough drops amidst all that boxed nonsense, but I was actually quite grateful. Leave it to Pegasus to look out for me and give me exactly the item I needed when I needed it. I almost felt remorseful for earlier, when I had harbored suspicions over his prankster nature.   
  
More endeared by his thoughtfulness than by the item itself, I plucked the lozenge from his hand and thoughtlessly popped it into my mouth.   
  
........and a moment later, I spit it halfway across the room. I also made a few sound effects, probably best described as "GASP!" "GAG!" "GROAN!" and so forth.  
  
Whatever that thing was, it sure as hell wasn't any cough drop I'd ever tasted....damn, I'd never tasted such an intense bursting of flavour before.... right when I was letting my guard down, Pegasus got me...just like clockwork.   
  
Damn him, that adorably loveabble asshole....  
  
He was already trying to stifle a series of giggles, though there was hardly any point in that now. He got me..he got me good...  
  
"What..the....?" I gasped brokenly whenever my faculty for speech returned to me.  
  
For reply, Pegasus held up a small plastic bag.....a candy bag.  
  
"One of my favourite candy varieties. 'Warheads', they're called. Isn't that an apropos name? Very nicely sour, wouldn't you say, dear Kaiba~boi? They're really very nice once you acquire a taste for them and a toleration for sourness. I've played that prank on Croquet many a time..he never wises up!"  
  
He stuck his tongue out, revealing the dark blue candy hue upon it. "See? I took a blue berry one, and yours is lemon."   
  
....With a most mischievous twinkle in his eye, he added, "So....if we kiss, do you suppose it will make green?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Surely you don't ask *Croquet* that when you prank him, right?"  
  
Then, before he could respond, I lauged drily, grabbed him round the waist (and judging by the look on his face, I believe this even surprised him) and planted one on him right there..... Not that I had any *interest* in kissing Pegasus, of course, just that....being a scientific genius of my caliber, I couldn't resist the need to test a hypothesis.......yeah....that's it....  
  
After "testing the hypothesis" a good eight times ( just so I could get the most accurate results, I'm a dedicated scientist, mind you), I can tell any curious souls that...no, it doesn't actually make green....it just washes the blue and yellow away a good deal. But really, who cared?  
  
When at last we broke the kissing (I should've just dropped Pegasus on the floor, he would've deserved it for that little prank...), Pegasus leaned to one of the pantry shelves and tossed a cereal box down. I gaped.  
  
Behind all the boxes of various powdery stuff, there lay a secret stash of very different food items.  
  
Candy. Candy. Candy. A *lot* of sugar-stuffed candy.....sweet tarts, gum drops, jawbreakers, nerds, pixie sticks, gobstoppers....agh, it was just like another eccentric billionaire whom I seem to recall Roald Dahl writing a book about... (*NOT* that I read the book, of course!!! Mokuba's into that sort of thing!)  
  
"Damn, Pegasus, no wonder you're so hyper and looney.." I stammered.  
  
Placing a finger against my lips, he responded simply, "The effect, not the cause, Kaiba~boi..."  
  
Before I had time to think of a good response, Pegasus broke our embrace, stepped back, and glared at me in a mock threat. "Care to see what I'm holding?"  
  
I blinked, all-of-a-sudden feeling pretty dumb. All this time, Pegasus had been holding his arms behind his back, no doubt hiding some new mischief....but I had not noticed until he mentioned it.  
  
Shrugging, I feigned apathy. "Sure. Whatever."  
  
With the most wicked little grin, his arms snapped out to reveal a very tightly-clutched spray bottle of Reddi Whip....the nozzle was pointed directly at me, and his index finger seemed pressed dangerously far down on the release....  
  
I didn't know how far those cans are capable of shooting, and I did not aim to find out.  
  
"You ....wouldn't dare!" I gasped, unmoving.  
  
"Oh-ho, wouldn't I, Kaiba~boi?" He stepped forward, still grinning.  
  
Gods! He would too! He was just sanity-challenged enough to blast the hell out of me and start a total food fight...nevermind the mess, and the fact that I am a no-nonsense man, and the fact that I was wearing my wonderful blue trench coat....  
  
Sensing that Pegasus was just a heartbeat away from some serious maniacal laughter, I bolted. Obviously, I wasn't familiar enough with this particular jet to have any idea of where I was running to, I just ran. But somehow, I couldn't quite shake Pegasus...how can a guy in a robe be so bloody quick?  
  
Next thing I knew, I was in the bathroom.  
  
Now, I'm not the sort of weirdo who goes around talking about bathrooms and how nice they are...but this was the fanciest jet restroom that I'd ever seen. Everything was made of marble, not wood...marble floors, marble cabinets...golden handles...it all looked so polished and glossy. In the corner, there was also this massive claw tub.. (hmm...note...must..make..use..of..later...)  
  
But I didn't have time to appreciate how well-made our compartments were, no, I was being chased by a maniac with a spray can.... but then I got an idea..  
  
"Alright, Pegasus, drop it!" I exclaimed, just as he appeared in the doorway.  
  
Although he only had one eye, it sure did get wide when he saw what I was holding.  
  
Fortunately for me, the hair-dryer was already plugged in...it figures, too. A guy like Pegasus probably spends a lot more time on his hair than I'd care to imagine.  
  
Being the mechanical master that I am, I grabbed the device up and pointed it in his direction. Pegasus froze, still holding the spray can at me, but now looking perplexed on whether to pull the trigger or not....  
  
"Just try it, Pegasus.." I panted. "One shot, and if I turn this on..." as I spoke, I fingered the "ON" switch of the hair-dryer, "...you could hit me...but if I get to it first...then this blows it back in your direction, and care to hypothesize what happens then...?"  
  
The look on his face was one of indecision. Hey...this was just like one of those Old West show-downs....except...goofy....  
  
I thought he might try something, but if he did, I was being damn serious with my little threat. Pegasus had pranked my ass like nobody's business today, and I would cuddle Yugi before I'd let Pegasus get one on me again.... I am still Seto Kaiba. I still have some pride...  
  
...well, as much pride as a man can have when he's using a hair-dryer to ward off a guy with a Reddi Whip can...  
  
Pegasus hesitated, silver strands falling across his face as he regarded me....  
  
There was a silence....and in a moment, I had this suspicion that we'd both be covered in white goo.. (...shut up, perverts, geez..)  
  
However, at the last...Pegasus wavered, and at length he seemed to relinquish his goal....halting...dropping his arms....  
  
Suddenly, much to my surprise...Pegasus turned the nozzle upwards and sprayed the tasty white cream topping all over his nose and face.  
  
I stared, blinking, about ready to give a fresh "What the hell..?" when Pegasus turned around in the doorway, his back now facing me. Loosing the top of his too-tight silky white robe, I began to shiver as the sight of more and more back flesh came into view....shoulders first..then all the way down to the small of his back....  
  
Turning just enough so I could see his pretty whip-cream-smeared-visage, he grinned and offered a little "Come hither" motion of the finger.  
  
"Wellllllll....don't you care for sweets, Kaiba~boi.....?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
Will update ASAP....  
***  
  
And now.....  
  
A few special words... to my fans/people reading/crazed maniacs not unlike myself ^-^  
  
  
**SW:** Before my next update, I need to see what you've done so far for the next scene..? Since I couldn't finish my planned scene, I wrote about half of it and am posting it now. I'll be gone next week, but if you get your portion to me ASAP, it'd be much appreciated. I have a lot planned out for the next scene, but I will work whatever you've written in, promise! Oh yeah...and about the lemon scene.......c'mon Yami! Don't with-hold the citrus goodness from your hormone crazy hikari!! Grrr...don't even kid with me about that, Yami! Hikaris can be evil too, y'know =P  
  
  
**Leland:** *glomps* I really appreciate your constant support! ^-^ You've been there since the beginning, whee!! And by the way, I know you're Seto-obsessed........well, although I maintain a Pegasus-fangirl reputation, I obviously love Seto a great deal! He's so much fun to write for ~_^ (Some people think liking both is a contradiction, I don't ^-^)  
**  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo:** Thanks for the two reviews...^-^ I much appreciate!!  
**  
CKthePhantomess:** Heh! Yeah, weird coincidence, eh? BTW-- I love your fics, as well! ^-^ Pegasus is awesome!!  
BTW, Can you tell your friend SweetCandie about this fic? She's such a hardcore Pegasus fan, I think she might like it. Incidentally, I've tried to give her fic two rave reviews in the past 2 days, but they're not appearing for some reason. (I added her story to my favourites list as well, it's getting really awesome! ^-^ Yay for Pegsu fans!)  
**  
Vyctori Windheart:** If you're reading, I muchly appreciate that you are putting some Pegasus in your fic. Yes, Pegasus is a ~blast~ to write for, ain't he? ^^;; Thanks again for putting me on your favourites list...I always appreciate it!  
  
**Eos:** *glomps* I'm so going to miss my fellow Pegsy fangirls on this vacation next week! Keep the faith, Eos, keep the faith! I will eventually post all of this fic (Believe me, it's a huge fic...) but one chapter at a time, my dear ^-^  
  
And to everyone else who has been kind enough to leave an opinion of my crazed obsessive fic, then thankyathankyathankya!! (And to everyone else who may leave reviews while I am away and cannot thank you, then thank you in advance!!!!)  
  
Sorry I can't post as soon as I usually do...but ~trust me~, the next chapter is, IMO, a really great chapter, and totally worth a bit of wait ^-^  
  
[Seeya soon]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Amber~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
  



	6. Collage of My Angel

_  
Er....so sorry it took a ridiculously long time for me to update.....I got back from vacation a while back, but lo and behold, I came home to a sad deceased computer monitor. This little setback put me behind for..oh, another week or so. So sorry! But hopefully the length and quality of this next chapter will make up for it. Personally, I like the following chapter a good deal....but whether or not you will remains to be seen. I'd like to give long detailed praise to everyone who has given me a review for that last chapter....but I'm tired, so I'll just comment on anything outstanding that I noticed...  
  
--- And by the way, I am way impressed with the number of feedbacks I got last chapter. If I keep doing that well, or even nearly that well, I might start doing bi-weekly updates instead of weekly updates ^-^ ---_  
**  
Squidman**: Actually, I have seen some Pegasus/Seto art. Because this root loves her reviewers: The address is immoral.kiy.jp/ It ain't half-bad, but Pegasus' hair is blond instead of silver... *ALSO*, I looked at your art site and was very impressed, and I would love it if you could email me the pics you mentioned? My email is rheldsfairln@netscape.net  
**SweetCandie**: Keep reading her fic, I think you'll get what you want pretty soon ^_~  
**Vyctori**: SW does have a huge aptitude when it comes to romance, drama, and angst. But although I consider humour my natural environment, I do believe I can pull off a little sweetness myself sometimes. Read below and see if you agree with me ^-^  
**Eos**: Yes, yes, we all need a little candy...and I think Pegasus is a positive influence..^-^  
**Leland**: I checked your profile, and hey, I'm from GA too! ^-^ Gainesville.  
**Jantra**: Wow, you even gave them attributes! I'm impressed! ^-^  
_**********************************************  
~also~: I know not everyone reading this fic has an appetite for yaoi *glance at Eos, Vyctori...*, so I give slight warning--this chapter has a ~LITTLE~ touchy-feely kissie-kis_s_ie type shtick. I personally don't think it will scar anyone for life or anything, but this is just a head's up!~~  
**********************************************_  
  
~Seto's POV~ [come to think of it...most of the honeymoon may be Seto's POV...]  
  
****  
  
  
  
Below, everything was a rush of blue and green. Purest marine colours as the ocean blazed by beneath a whirl of frothy white waves....  
  
....yeah, that's what a poet would have said. A poet I ain't. So I say...yeah, ocean....real special....damn, not like it doesn't cover over 70% of the world or anything.......  
  
Much to my surprise, the sky already seemed to be getting dark. No, not stormy "oh-crap-the-gods-hate-us" type dark....but night was falling, and the sky was painted in a hazy blush of red and orange. The subtle nuances and the slight progression of hues was almost hypnotizing.  
  
Truth be told, I haven't watched a sunset in years. Not since............well...I've looked throughout the years, but I haven't truly *watched* since the foggy days of early childhood, when the sky was still something to look up to....before the only things in my vision became power, prestige, money. The things I always thought were important beyond all others. For so many years, I had felt so exalted, always thinking that I was above the world and looking down over the clouds.  
  
But now, as I sat there in silent somberness....I had this nasty sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. For the first time, I was beginning to see that I'd been belly-down on the lowest stretch of earth, never farer from the peaks of true happiness, but deceiving myself all the same.  
  
I had filled myself up on emptiness.  
  
As gloomy as my current pattern of thought seemed to be, there was a sliver of a somewhat more reassuring thought, a glimmer of hope: Looking back now, I recognized the errors of my past situation. The brief unfulfilling successes, and the lies I told myself. And I was going to put it all behind me as best I could. This was the first day of my new life.  
  
At the moment, I stood in one of the far corners of what passed as the jet's living room, pensively staring out the window at all the nondescript ocean passing by.  
  
Pegasus wasn't with me; no, he was in the bathroom "freshening up"......whatever the hell that means.... (just as long as he doesn't emerge in something from Victoria's Secret, I'll be fine...)  
  
I swear, Pegasus is the biggest damned tease in the entire world.  
  
When he had encountered that unfortunate whip cream accident, in which the substance somehow got smeared all over his face, I was there for him. Like a good spouse, I helped him clean up. Sure, I used my tongue instead of a towel, but all rough textures are basically the same, right?  
  
Sloppy details aside, you can probably guess what we were doing. The thing that makes me ill at Pegasus is....well, he stopped. We were kissing pretty passionately, and all of a sudden he just pushed me back. No explanation, no apparent reason. I was caught there, feeling ridiculous, breathless, wondering what the hell was my husband's issue. ...But then again, why didn't I guess? He's Pegasus, the great game player, always up for fun and jokes, and .....teasing. And here I was, stern businessman Seto Kaiba, the ideal victim.  
  
He wanted me to protest, I'm sure. I could see that little smirk already starting to form on the corner of his lip. My desire was about to explode, my chest pounding...  
  
....Agh! But no, I would not start something. That'd be playing right into his hands, much as the urge to complain may have been there. Instead, I chose to use another powerful tool at my disposal: My extraordinary ~glare~. I'll let you in on a little secret, too: Pegasus is the most difficult person ever to glare at. I mean, there he is, grinning and looking all doll-like and cute, and I'm sitting here trying to maintain some kind of damn Harrison Ford stone face, and twitching awkwardly taboot.....  
  
He ran a slender finger across my chin, and leaning close to my ear, breathed words in a voice that made my goose-bumps rise (among...other things..): "Save it for tonight, Kaiba~boi. Let's make it special, put all that pent-up lust to good use. Or maybe...I'll surprise you. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm..........."  
  
He pulled away, nonchalantly walking out of the room. I exhaled in a deep sigh. I was so hyped up, and now I didn't know how in the hell to feel. Happy? Sad? Insane? About to kill this damn author? All of those, I think. Maybe more.  
  
But I will say this: I did go back to the kitchen and chow on some candy. (Hey, it was my honeymoon night after all, a little extra energy boost never hurt anyone...)  
  
Then, as quickly as things had gotten hot, the excitement just died away. (Gods, this never happens in the movies...!)  
  
So Pegasus is in the bathroom, and I'm pacing. And there you have it friends, yet another hot sex life that somehow died after marriage...  
  
As you might expect, I was ansy. Beside the love-seat in the living room, there was a stack of magazines and newspapers. Hn....noticing this, it occured to me that I hadn't checked the papers in.......obviously too long. My hands itched; already I could imagine the feel and texture of cards flipping through my fingers....had it been that long since I'd dueled? I suppose that over the past few months, I had been so preoccupied over my relationship with Pegasus that I hadn't even thought much of the dueling scene I once dominated.  
  
I began to flip through the magazines and papers, hoping to find some report on who's doing what and who's on top in the dueling world. There better be an article on me.....wait, what am I saying? *OF COURSE* there's an article on me... I mean, I'm Seto Kaiba after all. It was essential the masses of peons still realized that I was Dueling God of the Universe. Well...I was. And they better realize it.   
  
I like it when everyone else understands that I'm better than them. It makes their inferiority easier to tolerate. Instead of beating my chest and growling like my ancestors of long ago, now I can just give mean glares and beat other people with cards, and that's all it takes for people to bow down at my feet. And quite frankly, I prefer the modern method of respect-earning, because I sure as hell wouldn't want to have to drag home a dead cheetah every time I wanted to make someone feel like crap.  
  
Since I was lost in thought about all forms of stupidity (see above), I actually didn't even notice what magazine I was currently sorting through....  
  
...didn't notice, that is, until I heard a sweet chime behind me  
  
"Ah, Kaiba~boi, didn't know you read Modern Bride magazine..? Awwwwwww, I always knew you had a sensitive side!"  
  
Immediately, my eyes shot downwards. Oh Ra....just shoot me now. I could already feel my face burning. Yes, yes, no big deal, I know, but that didn't change the general feelings of stupidity that a mistake like that can elicit...  
  
Apparently sensing that I wasn't going to turn around, Pegasus impatiently strode around to stand in front of me.  
  
My eyes scanned his lean toned form.....a form now draped in none other than silken choo-choo train pyjamas. (I kid ye not...)  
  
I stared up at him blankly, awaiting an explanation, and again received that bemused wry little smirk that I'd become so familiar with.  
  
"Don't look at me so awkwardly, Kaiba~boi...." He smiled and took a seat beside me on the love-seat. "...it could've been worse. Suppose I came out in a towel, with rollers in my hair and cucumbers on my eyes...?"  
  
(....ack, visual image!)  
  
"Eye." I corrected moronically.  
  
Well, I still had no fricken idea how my standing in the world of Duel Monsters was, or, frankly, how my company's stock was holding up. But strangely enough, for this brief instance in time at least...it really didn't seem so important...  
  
Nevertheless, I couldn't help but stare at the unbelievably childish choice of sleep-ware. Choo-choo train pyjamas. Seriously, what the hell?  
  
I guess I should've expected something like that.....but I didn't. Not from Pegasus at least. Yugi, on the other hand........oh Ra, now I'm pondering Yugi in sleep-ware! Kill me now. Just kill me. I have lost it.  
  
Pegasus was still beside me, propped up on his elbow and staring over me wistfully. Light blue pyjamas. Orange trains. Disturbed much. But then, I had to admit......the choice of colour, light sky blue, really did accentuate his flowing silver mane, and the orange did seem to bring out his honey eye.......but damn, choo-choo trains?  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I reached a fingertip out and lightly brushed it through the silken strands. Such a simple gesture, but it felt surprisingly wonderful......to have once been such a supposedly harsh and hardened villain, Pegasus feels so soft. It's almost as though my fingers just melt into that mass of hair, and his skin seems to hold the same texture.  
  
For long seconds, he just sat there and smiled at me in that doting manner. I had always known Pegasus to be a comical person, sometimes silly to the point of being downright annoying (especially to someone like myself. I have no patience for crap), however, I had never seen him look so genuinely happy, so loving and affectionate. I could actually see the way he felt: it was written all within his sparkling caramel eye, and I silently marveled that Pegasus could show so much more feeling with one eye than most people could with two.  
  
Apparently, he must've been enjoying the attention, for he surprised me by tilting his face to better position it against my stroking fingers. I pressed my palm harder against the supple flesh. Feeling all the curves and contours, the contrast of hard bone beneath soft skin, the perfectly flowing lines. It all reminded me of when people sculpt faces, how they got their skill by mastering the structure of human visages. Even some blind people could do it, in fact, blind people may have been the best experts since they relied more heavily on touch.  
  
I would love to sculpt Pegasus.  
  
The thought shocked me. Where did ~that~ come from? I was no artist, he was! That was the exact difference between us......I was a man of business, calculated, and I saw the world in black and white. He was an artist, relying on creativity, and he saw the world in colour.  
  
But maybe some of his colour was beginning to spread to me....  
  
I'm not sure how long we had been sitting there. Time gets screwy whenever I'm with him. I used to be an organized methodical person....I used to check clocks and keep papers in order. Pegasus, though..? Hell, he only checks clocks to see if Funny Bunny is about to come on. Despite the sudden lack of organization in my life, I somehow did not feel like I was worse off. In fact, I felt really fulfilled for some strange reason. As long as I was here with Pegasus, everything else seemed to take a step back on the importance scale.  
  
I really wanted to say something. In all those Hollywood idealism flicks, this is the part where I would have the most kick-ass heart-melting line ever, and Pegasus would fall over into my arms. That Rhett guy never left Scarlett hanging.....well, okay, at the end he basically told her to go to hell, but he would surely have taken advantage of this opportunity. And Romeo may have been a fourteen-year-old kid, but he always came up with fancy-pants speeches in hopes of shtooking Juliet. Sure, most of that play made absolutely no sense to me and I felt like the two got what they deserved for being such morons, but still, the guy was a total player.......  
  
Already, I could feel a tiny sweat droplet on the back of my neck. Pegasus was still gazing at me. This was my big opportunity. I had to. Even if it would kill the mood of silence and ruin the general mushy ambience of the moment, I had to try to bring a final touch to this scene. A cherry for the ice cream, so to speak. It was a compulsion, I think.  
  
I inhaled, braced myself, and then spoke my big line....  
  
"Your hair....is...................durable."  
  
.....what in the many hells of Ra did I just say? ..oh shit. ...Ra, how and why did I say that? Am I completely brain-dead?  
  
......DURABLE? DURABLE!?!?!?! Ughhhhhhhh......it sounded like some cheap carpet commercial or something. Damn. Damn! I oughtta kick myself.   
  
....DURABLE??!?!?!?!?!??!  
  
The sweat droplet on the back of my neck was now a full-fledged bursting bead. Note to nearest rock: One to crawl under, please. My cheeks blazed. I knew even Pegasus would take offense over something that stupid......  
  
But totally shocking me, as always, Pegasus didn't seem upset in the least. In fact, he actually started giggling. Giggling a little first....then bursting into full-fledged laughter.  
  
I sat watching, dumbfounded. How could he be laughing? I had just botched up a perfect Hollywood moment. A romantic like himself should've been thoroughly upset by such blatant foolishness....  
  
While I was still in a state of paralyzation-by-mortification, Pegasus slung himself over and assaulted me with nuzzling and light butterfly kisses, nibbling my neck and ear, and totally messing up my hair, all the while laughing intermittently.  
  
"Oh, Kaiba~boi, you're such a jewel!" He said between bursts of chuckles. "And I do believe I am teaching you something of the fine art of ~unpredictability~. Yes, whilst most people would have simply thrown me a cliche compliment, you flatter me with adjectives that I've certainly never before heard about myself! But I certainly think your choice of description is ......better suited to Yugi's hair, really, forgive me!"  
  
As he brushed his hands over the back of my neck, I pulled him back so that we could make full eye contact. I think he was a little surprised that I put a sudden halt on the touching, but he didn't look disappointed. I think he was reading my mind.....  
  
I stared at him in wonder. "You're......insane, you know that?"  
  
He just grinned.  
  
"And you know something else...?" I pulled him down close so, for a change, I was the one whispering in ~his~ ear. "...I love it."  
  
Thriving on the spontaneity of the situation, I gripped the small of his back firmly and pressed our lips together fiercely. I thought I may have been a little too rough, but Pegasus seemed to love it, and I was sure I felt him press back.  
  
Once again, we seemed to have created a perfect mood...though ~how~ we did it is something I could never quite fathom, scientific genius or no...  
  
But once again, the mood was destroyed. Isn't the mood ~always~ destroyed with us? Good grief...  
  
Anyway, at least this time it was not my fault. In the middle of the passionate kissing I had heretofore described, a sudden jarring noise broke the sweet quiet.  
  
So startled was I that a tremor shot up in me, I actually jumped so hard that I almost fell right off the love-seat and onto the floor...damn, with my luck tonight I'm surprised I didn't do just that.  
  
I guess all this mushy stuff had put me into a breathless, dazed, dizzy sort of state. My capacity for rational thinking had waned so heavily that I was currently unable to even so much as ascertain what in the hell had just screamed at me.  
  
Needless to say, I felt a bit silly when Pegasus pointed in indication....not like I wouldn't have realized once I recuperated from the severe loss of breath that he'd given me.  
  
The cell phone in my coat pocket. I'd almost forgotten about that stupid thing.  
  
As another numb moment passed by, it blared for attention once more.  
  
Raising the damnable device to my ear, I blurted a gruff "Hello...?!" at the speaker on the other end.  
  
For response, I got a very hushed...  
  
".....big brother...?"  
  
Mokuba. Obviously. But what was the matter? He sounded like he was just on the verge of whispering. Already, I felt brooding feelings of anxiety and worry....  
  
"...Seto..?" He said again.  
  
"Mokuba...? What the hell? What's wrong?"  
  
"...I...it's bad here. I have to whisper. They're after me...."  
  
"....what?! Who?!!"  
  
As you could probably assume, I was getting more than a little upset by now.  
  
"You know...." Began he once more. "....them....I think they're in the room. Oh, oh no! I hear one!"  
  
Suddenly, he began to whimper with the grief of a frightened animal.  
  
"Help me, Seto! It's horrible! They're.............they're trying to braid my hair!!! I....no, no, wait...stop...agggggghhhhh help!!"  
  
The connection abruptly died, but not before Mokuba was overcome with a timid scream, and the sound of females giggling filled the air.  
  
I solemnly put away the phone. Did I feel bad for the kid? Of course. There are few horrors worse than being babysitted by a house full of rabid maids. But this time, there wasn't anything I could do to save him. And besides, it's time Mokuba learned to stand on his own two feet. Anything he ever wants to know about dueling, I can teach him in a pinch. But the opposite sex.....well, he'll just have to learn to handle them on his own.....  
  
.....or if he doesn't, he could end up being entirely void of all masculinity. Like Pegasus.  
  
A sudden "THWOP!" on the back of my head immediately followed. Damn, I keep forgetting about that Ra-forsaken Eye!  
  
But for some inexplicable reason, Pegasus was suddenly very annoying. VERY. Scant seconds ago, he had been loving and tender. Now, he all-at-once took to trying to pester the living hell out of me. Grabbing, pinching, jabbing, tickling, poking, kicking. And I have to say, I was thrown for yet another loop over his peculiar behavior change. With Pegasus, expect the unexpected is the most base of all rules, but nonetheless, he's the only person I know who can alter their whole mood in a heartbeat.  
  
Well, I know he was just wanting to be silly again.....but that didn't change the fact that I was getting perturbed. His full lips curved upwards in a playful mischevious smile.......it was a look I had seen before: on kittens pouncing squeak toys.  
  
I put my arms up as a shield, and told him outright to knock it off. He knew I wasn't the sort of person who would put up with this kind of BS for very long. Did my complaint daunt him? Hell no, of course it didn't! In fact, if anything, it seemed to provoke him further. In one childlike fluid lunge, Pegasus drove his hands into my belly and tickled roughly. Well....tickle may have been a poor choice of word. Assault, maim, and jab half-to-death would be more or less my description of the action. I recoiled on instinct, throwing up a weak protest, but ultimately, I was stunned. I had always hated, and I do mean HATED with a burning passion, the action of being tickled. It was annoying, downright uncomfortable, and sometimes even painful. But then, I've never particularly welcomed human touch of any form.....  
  
I winced in agony, and tried to push my insane husband off of me. Ye gods, did he realize how much this bothered me? If so, he must not have cared, but my suspicion is, everything equals fun and games to him. I writhed miserably, but after struggling for a bit, I finally squirmed enough to get something of an edge.  
  
Finally, I broke free and cast Pegasus off of me.  
  
Unfortunately....in the effort, I had wiggled considerably. Too much.   
  
Before I knew it, I was lying face down on the floor, practically foaming....  
  
That's it. That clinched it. He was going to pay. OH, was he ~ever~ going to pay!  
  
I gave a sideways look to see if he had any remorse, any hint of pity for his recent murder attempt. Well, no, of course not. Pegasus was still sitting comfortably on the couch, curled up and hugging his knees like a little child. And snickering. Snickering and covering his mouth over my sheer utter humiliation.  
  
Well, two could play this game....and it was time he learned a lesson.....  
  
(Why, oh why? Why did I not just stick with robots and computers? Why did I have to marry such a nut?)  
  
I pushed myself up on my hands, attempting to reclaim some shard of the dignity I once held to be so precious. I arose and struck my most intimidating, most menacing stiff pose. And I glared with all the natural born power instilled in a man with ice blue eyes and little tolerance for crap.  
  
Unfazed, Pegasus just kept catching himself on tumbling bursts of snickers. Yeah, just laugh now, psycho. Your day is about to come...  
  
I think Pegasus may have seen some dark intent in my eyes, but he didn't flinch. That brave..annoying..annoying..cute bastard...  
  
"Have you made your peace with the gods yet, Pegasus?"  
  
...okay, that sounded cool and threatening in my mind, so why did it sound lame and foolish out loud? Oh well. Forget it.  
  
As he began a fresh round of laughter, I made my move. And boy, was it a nice dive! Every football team in America would have been proud of me for this one. Man, I wished we had some kind of tape so we could watch the whole thing in slow motion....yeah, it was ~that~ gratifying....  
  
Closing in, I saw Pegasus' face change, and despite my speed, I saw many emotions. Euphoria, of course, then confusion, followed by a helping of apprehension, and finally, followed by my absolute favourite...............a look that can be called by no other name than: "..oh shit.."  
  
I was smiling inside, believe it or not! How often had Pegasus been the cause of ~me~ making such a face? Ha. Revenge was the sweetest treat indeed....  
  
Caught him. Caught him ~GOOD~. I wish I had a picture of my stunning crowned success, but alas, twas not to be! (Aye matey, we be Pegasus huntin' today, and I gots me a big 'un here. .........oops, too much Steve Irwin...)  
  
But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that it was my turn now. If this were a duel, this is the moment where I would offer one of my trademark bellowing evil laughes.......but Pegasus was squirming too much to really make that a thoroughly satisfying triumph....  
  
In one fell swoop, I had jumped the entire length from the coffee table to the love-seat, a pretty nice little distance to bound across. And in perfect grace, with the shining praise of luck which surprised even ~me~, I hadn't crashed on the table, or flopped like a fish on the seat, or drove my head into Pegasus' waiting arms. No, for once, things had actually ~worked out~, and I'd be damned if I was going to question this minor miracle.  
  
I actually figured that Pegasus would probably escape before I caught him, after all, like his favourite lagomorpha cartoon character, he's a pretty swift sprinter when confronted. But I suppose he hadn't really ~expected~ me to truly make a move, and I had the advantage of a hasty surprise jump. Bam. Gotcha!  
  
That pretty silver head was firmly locked in my grip now, as I tightly pressed one elbow against the back of his neck, and the opposite forearm against his face. Not too hard--didn't want to crush any vital parts, but hard enough to hold the bloody bloke still. (...hn, did I just say something British/Australian?)  
  
I really expected him to give some vociferous complaints about this restraint, but he didn't ~at first~. He tried to free himself by pushing my arms feebly, and also by bucking his entire body in the hopes of shaking me over enough to dislodge himself. But I saw it all coming and was more than ready. (Plus, his ill-thought method seemed to be wearing himself out more than me, ha!)  
  
Finally, I think he gave up trying physical means towards freedom, and resorted to his very best weapon of all: sweet pleading.  
  
"....Seto...?" He murmured in a voice as soft as a rustling waterfall. "...Seto...heh, what are you doing here...? Release me, please."  
  
It was not a whiney tone, thank Ra. Not really. It was, however, a very plaintive gentle coaxing voice. Very well acted, I had to give him that, and aimed with sharp clarity in the hopes of getting me to drop my guard if only by a slight margin. But I wasn't buying it!  
  
"Oh, I'm 'Seto' now, am I? Whatever happened to 'Kaiba~boi'?"  
  
He didn't answer, choosing instead to continue stroking baby breath soft fingertips across the side of my belly and ribcage, rippling the fabric soothingly.  
  
We really must have looked the sight had we had any witnesses: me standing aright, a rounded silver clump of effeminate hair clenched against my waistline.   
  
(.....Oh shit...now that I visualize it clearly, I just realized what any ~outsiders~ would have thought we were doing if they saw us! Aghhhhhhhh...........well, maybe later, snck.....what, you doubt me? hey, fuck you, a man can hope.......)  
  
"Seto...?" Said he again, same tone of voice, but this time, there was a little seductive lining dripping from his sweet pink tongue.  
  
I smirked. This was going to be fun.  
  
Before Pegasus had the slightest notion of the havoc I was about to wreak, I drove a hand down into his hair. Soft soft tresses engulfing my digits, begging me to caress and play, which may have been what he thought I intended. I rubbed in a crude circling motion, receiving a welcome groan from the struggling body clutched beneath me. Don't enjoy this, Pegasus? Well, damn, I didn't particularly enjoy being tickled in the ribs, either!  
  
I continued carelessly digging my fingers amidst the ocean of silver, rubbing the scalp, tossing the strands, and generally making a mess. I was no better than Mokuba had been when he was four years old and slinging food everywhere. Childish? Yes? Immature? Yes? Pegasus-esque? Hell yes. Satisfying? Ah, yes.  
  
"SETO!!" He shouted as a quickened my pace.  
  
[....above sentence could be misinterpreted, couldn't it? *author snickers immaturely*]  
  
Yes, people, I was not merely trying to give Pegasus a noogie----for those who don't know what that is, it's one of those childhood tortures much akin to tickling, in which some poor guy/gal gets their hair mercilessly rummaged through------no, I meant to give Pegasus *the* ~ULTIMATE~ noogie to end all noogies! It was the perfect cruelty to place upon any fellow with a mop head as nice as his own.  
  
After seconds, maybe even minutes, of sheer brutality-against-hair, I finally began to wane. I had exhausted my throbbing fingers in my quest for revenge against that evil tickler, but it was certainly worth a little ache. And Pegasus had squealed like...well, Pegasus.   
  
I yanked and pulled and tore as hard as I dared, and all the while he begged for mercy. You know, I never thought I'd say this about anything.......but really, this was better than dueling.... ah, I am still Seto Kaiba, and at least in some ways, I haven't lost my edge. Makes me feel damn good to know it, too!  
  
At long last, I stopped, hoping for a chance to examine my juvenile progress.  
  
When I released my death-grip on Pegasus' head, he popped upright immediately. I thought he just might take a swing at me for manhandling him thusly, but it quickly became apparent that all that spinning his head had endured had made him far too dizzy for such a recourse.  
  
Instead, he swaggered two steps backwards, a glazed absent look replacing the emotion from his deep brown eye. I knew that when he regained his composure, boy would I be in for it....but that hardly seemed of import at the moment. At the moment, all I could think was "Damn...this is priceless!"  
  
I wish someone else could have seen what I saw, because I guarantee that they would have burst into a raucous fit of heart-killing laughter.  
  
There stood the great Maximillion Pegasus J Crawford-Kaiba (his last name is changing to mine, not the other way around, damnit....), with his hair sticking out in all directions like some dumb kid who'd been rubbing all over a giant static globule. I swear, no kidding! It was a scene right out of a horror flick for sure. Night of the Living Dead had ~nothing~ on Pegasus at that moment!  
  
He reminded me very much of Frankenstein's bride, but I couldn't taunt him with such insults outloud, because whaddya figure that makes me? (Yeah, Pegasus is pretty good with comebacks.)  
  
But I had nothing to say. I just laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And then......laughed more.  
  
Hell with image! This felt great, and I'm not afraid to admit it!  
  
I was so busy being amused with my success that I hardly paid any mind to Pegasus. For all I knew, he was still in a state of mental disarray, and who knew how long it would take before he snapped out of that.  
  
Intelligent and stupid people were easy for me to gauge, but flat-out insane? That was a whole 'nother animal.....  
  
My brilliant victory had to be the shortest lived triumph ever. One moment, I'm cackling in ill-disguised joy, the next I'm sprawled on the floor being smacked in the chest. Smacked. Seriously! Holy Ra, who knew Pegasus had such agility? If he has that sort of flexibility to match, then things could be really fun later on...  
  
Okay, so it's true that Pegasus has a very slight weight and height advantage over me, and he is also a few years older. Nevertheless.....he sure as hell ain't Rambo...  
  
I managed to throw him off and kick him away with relative ease, but I was still fairly humiliated that he had gotten a sneak move in on me to begin with. How dare he retaliate so swiftly?  
  
Chancing a glance upwards, I happened to see his face. Whoa.  
  
Normally, Pegasus' exterior is a mask of well-bred civilization, reflecting eloquence, tranquility, and an all-around feeling of utter complacency. But now? Well, remember earlier when I was likening him in comparison to a horror move figure? Okay, it just so happened that at this precise instance, the look on his face reminded me of similar scenes. Like when the bad guy comes stalking in, and he has the expression all over his face which just screams "KILL! KILL! KILL!"? Now you probably have a pretty decent idea of the glare I was receiving from my spouse in that moment.  
  
(scary? Hell yeah, but not half as scary as being called the "cuddly wuddly Seto bun bun.."!)  
  
"Thank you very much, Kaiba~boi.." He muttered bitterly, giving a useless almost-silly looking toss of his messy mane. "Now look how tangled and sweaty my hair is, thanks to you...."  
  
Immediately, I felt an evil little smirk tugging the corner of my lip.  
  
"What's wrong, Pegasus? It's not like it's the ~first~ time I've gotten your hair tangled and sweaty---and you never complained before...."   
  
I think in that moment I must have had a very feral grin on my face....but I'm not certain.  
  
Can you believe it? I actually saw a little hint of rose colour spreading across his cheeks, the final completion of porcelain doll-like appearance. I swear, Pegasus can pick and choose his moments of heavy modesty--I suppose having one parent who's a decadent casino owner, and another who's a hoity-toity British aristocrat, can just tend to screw you up like that. One moment he's throwing some gutteral joke with innuendo as bad as any I've ever conceived, and the next he's blushing like a young girl with a crush. Pegasus is a paradox, a contradiction of sophistication and wanton fecklessness.  
  
"Jeez, Pegasus.." I muttered, just asking for another attack.... "...you know, your hair kind of looks like a big silver kuriboh.."  
  
Not surprisingly, he pounced on me again.   
  
By this point, it should be known that we were more or less all-out wrestling, and if anything, I was the one on the defensive. Not sure what sort of maneuver he was attempting on me--I'm not even sure if he knew, frankly, but he clung onto me with stubborn determination all the same.   
  
And try though I might, I couldn't quite pin the squirming bastard. Hell, for that matter, I couldn't even see anything. I was blinded by clumps of that hot sticky cascading waterfall of silver. The cool silk of the pyjamas, and the wild inferno of the body beneath, a maddening intolerable contradiction.  
  
Centering everything on one specific area of my body, pulling all my strength to my chest, I heaved him off of me.  
  
Unfortunately....I flung my husband right into the coffee table. A sickened feeling gnawed my gut the minute I had a rather resounding "BANG" and looked up only to see the table greatly dislodged and turned at a newfound awkward angle.  
  
Oh no. We were just fooling around. Had I accidentally hurt him? He hadn't made a sound, but that only worried me all the more.  
  
"Pegasus...?"   
  
Suddenly concerned, I tried in vain to garner a verbal response from him. He was lying face-down, and I had to wonder if the force of the blow had actually knocked him unconscious.  
  
In a good show of careful attentiveness, I rolled the limp body over and carefully tried to look. Oh Ra. I was not good with this shit. I had no way of discerning what was wrong or how bad, or anything like that. I didn't see blood, or a bump, but did that mean anything? Damn! I'd never been any use in emergency situations.....well, usually because I don't give a damn whether or not someone is hurt, but in the one instance that I actually did care, here I was totally helpless.  
  
His good eye was closed, so maybe he actually was unconscious. Had I really thrown him ~that~ hard? Guess I didn't know my own strength.  
  
I peered over, leaning very close to his face, my warm breath brushing against the delicate skin.  
  
"....are you alright..?" I asked in a hushed borderline-timid tone of worry. "Peg--?"  
  
Suddenly, his liquid brown eye popped open and focused right on me. I didn't even have time to voice or feel a response before I saw that little fox grin replace the docile expression of slumber.  
  
This all happened so quickly, and was so unexpected, that I was still sitting there with my mind lagging about five minutes behind the situation and taking a damn long time to catch up.  
  
A matching finger and thumb closed upon my nose, jerking in a quick motion that was simultaneously both pinching and tweaking.  
  
"Goooooooottttchhhaaaa, Kaiiiibbaaaa~boi....!"  
  
Sigh. Ah, I was so relieved that Pegasus was alive..........  
  
.....and now I had to kill the lousy bastard........  
  
As so often is the case with Pegasus, the look on his face remained one of a little child, even as I wordlessly pinned his arms down and flashed him over with most mercilessly, most intimidating glare. I was trying to look threatening--trying to make him think he was really in for it for his misleading act and his following attack on my person...  
  
..but I also think I was failing pretty horribly.   
  
I suppose I had yet to resign myself to the fact that in terms of sneak attack, Pegasus is just too cunning to anticipate. Ever.  
  
My crudely-handled nose was actually throbbing from that scarab beetle of a pinch! Damn, sharp little snap he had there....  
  
This was by far the most insulting, humiliating, painful relationship I've ever been in.   
  
....But then again...I've never recalled ever having such fun before......  
  
Beneath me, Pegasus was still all undaunted smiles and chuckles, despite my very best attempt to frighten him with my most menacing, very iciest glare. And although I had him pinned down so hard that it certainly couldn't have felt very comfortable, he made no move to struggle against me.  
  
There were a lot of instances in the past where, if a man had disregarded me with such a look as the one currently on Pegasus' face--especially when I had the look currently on my face--then I probably would have thought little of simply reaching out and smashing their nose in. If anything, I guess I felt like doing just that.  
  
But in keeping with the times, I surprised myself again---strange how I'm always doing that these days. Before this relationship, things were always so moderated and predictable....  
  
I leaned over--way over--searching for a deep penetrating eye contact. The form beneath me was rigid, a combination of intense bodily warmth and coiled unyielding muscle hidden not far beneath the skin. A steady churning heartbeat that was now actually palpable to me, and the rising and falling of firm breathes. It was a very silent, very unusual moment, if not for him then at least for me.  
  
Before I knew it, I was kissing him. Damn weird how we could be kicking each other's asses one minute and making out the next, but....that was just a new reality of this seriously screwed up marriage. And for the time being, I certainly wasn't one to complain.....  
  
I pressed down gently, enjoying the sweetness that was to be found on my partner's lips. Yes--as you probably suspect--Pegasus' lips have a residual taste upon them, all flavours of candy..... Hn, wine? (Or "fruit juice"?)  
  
He sighed gently and responded in turn by pushing his own fingernails into my hair. This seemed like a role reversal of sorts, but I didn't mind. Trailing downwards, I felt the grace of trimmed flukes brushing against my shoulder blades and upper back in wide circular motions. He seemed to be a working a smooth relaxing pattern, an intoxicating rhythm which very nearly drew me to the edge of sleep.  
  
"Thank you, Seto." I heard him murmur, his voice sounding very remote and forelorn.  
  
I was taken aback.  
  
"Thank you..?" --My bewildered response-- "..For what?"  
  
He smiled a very deep, very genuine smile.  
  
"For saving my life, of course."  
  
I was puzzled as to the meaning of this, but the deep sincerity of his voice made for such a pleasant feeling that I didn't bother to further inquire.  
  
Instead, I rubbed my nose against the neck, a tight well-woven flow of eloquent muscles. Silently admiring the perfect sculpture of nature that was to be found here (something I'd never say aloud, mind you), I dug my face into his hair and bit at the neck and collarbone like a predatory animal. I may have nipped a little too hard, actually, because I thought I felt him undergo a tiny jolt beneath me. Or was it a shudder of joy? Hard to tell, with Pegasus.  
  
Of course I did feel a little silly. Here I was behaving like some idealized moron out of a dime-store novel.  
  
There were no words here. I guess we were both too exhausted from beating the hell out of each other to have much of a conversation. And I had to admit--there was something kind of refreshing about the silence. Pegasus could blabber too much, he was an attention hog no doubt about it--and he loved to hear himself talk. I only talk when I was bragging about a conquest of some sort, otherwise, I mostly prefer scarce communication other than the occasional "Fuck off", "No" and "Die"---I've found that simple phrases like those cover an extensive number of situations, and seem readily applicable to use when speaking to any person at any moment. I'm only verbose when I have to be. Oh yes, and when necessary, I can add seasoning to anything I say by offering a series of well-timed grunts and groans.   
  
I may not be as effective at manipulation as Pegasus is, but I usually can scare people into getting me whatever I currently desire.   
  
At the moment, I just desired Pegasus....  
  
He hugged his arms around me like a clingy child grabbing their mother for dear life. I was seriously not used to this awkward closeness, and my instinctive reaction was more or less a profound need to withdraw. Sensitive touching made me feel uncomfortable. Sex--now sex was fine, because it didn't necessarily have to be about the mushy stuff. I could do what I needed to and then be gone, no connection, no hitch. But cuddling....ugh, I've never cared for it in the slightest, and frankly, I'm surprised I've been as receptive as I had been tonight. I had no original plans to touch or kiss Pegasus, and I could still hardly believe I had chosen to do so without him pressuring me for it. It was just.... a surprise out-of-the-blue occurrence, something that didn't actually seem to require thought.  
  
I suppose being with Pegasus just brought out a different side of me, a dormant facet of myself. For so many years, I had tried to bury my humanity beneath a wall of apathy, of stoicism, and I had been very successful at crushing all feelings that had dared to rear their heads. Honestly, I had a hard time believing that anything of emotional substance could still exist inside of me, for I hadn't seen it in myself. But maybe...maybe Pegasus had. Maybe that's why he hadn't lost faith in me, even when I yelled at him, or grumbled, or told him to just leave me alone already.   
  
I swear, sometimes I think he knows me better than I know me...  
  
Pegasus, as I've learned over the course of our past few months together, can be a very doting person. Despite how cold and aloof he may have appeared at Duelist's Kingdom, he is still a human being---not only that, but moreover a human being who had once had a burning passion for life. For some years, that passion had ebbed considerably, but I saw the spark being rekindled now. It was still there--in his smile, his laugh, his eyes and voice.   
  
In a way, I guess he reminded me of a sea urchin--- (yes, f-ed up comparison I know, but bear with me)--- a wall of spikes and defensiveness on the exterior, but with a soft tender underbelly. The bitter cold that had once emanated from his persona was a facade, a protective mechanism designed to keep people away. He had been hurt before, and he could be hurt again, easily. And he also had a certain talent for melodrama, because for Pegasus, everything was to the extreme and beyond. I mean, he was obsessive enough over a girl to spend seven good years of his life pining away over ways to revive the dead woman....really extreme desperate ways, nonetheless.  
  
Yet another sign of his doting nature. I personally found this an annoying personality trait--ugh, clingy, clingy, clingy... But though I would never ~ever~ admit it out loud, a part of me was very fond of his devout capacity for obsessive love. I liked to think that he could obsess over me in a similar fashion--maybe he already does, actually.  
  
At the moment, we were still laying in the floor exchanging kisses. Pegasus, as far as I could tell, thoroughly enjoyed my rare show of affection--but I was getting impatient. This was my honeymoon after all, and I wanted the situation to progress to it's rightful conclusion. Sure sure, tenderness is fine and good....to a point. But a little raw savage back-breaking sex needs to be in there too, right? I mean, that's romantic isn't it? But no.....no, Pegasus couldn't just settle on that. He wanted caressing, and whispering, and a lot of other shit I can openly admit to not being very talented with. I don't mean to sound like a selfish bastard here (though I probably do), Ra knows that I understand the mutual needs of our relationship and am ready to attempt my end of the bargain when push comes to shove, but all I'm saying is that I know beforehand that whenever I try to be romantic, I shall surely make an ass of myself. It's unfortunate, but a natural unavoidable truth all the same.  
  
Still, I could make an effort.  
  
As usual, I couldn't resist ruffling the silver glory. By now, I am sure that the small action of running fingers through his hair seems redundant and trite--well, be that as it may, I never tired of doing so. What was hair like that for if not to stroke? Pegasus' responded with shocking enthusiasm. As I mentioned before, earlier this night he had broken off my heartfelt attempts at eventually consummating the relationship--telling me to "wait till later" as I recall. Well....maybe this counted as "later"  
  
His arms were still wrapped around my back, and I felt the fingers drive deeper against me. Even through my coat and shirt, I could feel the pressing digits, the gentle tugging as he sought to relax me and coax my upper body down fully against his own.  
  
I made eye contact, scanning for some subtle alteration within his placid face. Nothing. Same killer smile, same honey-drenched eye...  
  
Barely conscious of it doing so, I felt my breathing beginning to deepen....  
  
As those candy sweetened lips brushed against my ear-lobe, I heard him murmur playfully:  
  
"...Alright Blue Eyes. You won me. Next time you want me to submit to you, try besting me with lips instead of fists...ne?"  
  
It didn't take much reasoning to figure that this was his way of giving me permission to move things along on the intimacy scale....something I was all-too-eager to do...  
  
But because fate has been a total mood-killing jackass this whole honeymoon, things once again went wrong........horribly, horribly wrong.....  
  
Just as I was about to figure out how long it takes to strip choo-choo train pyjamas off of a Pegasus------(seriously, this question is right up there with the "How many licks to the center of a Tootie Pop?" ..Mmm, Pegsy Pop....)------then a minor disaster which proved to be a major heartache occurred.....  
  
Turbulence. That's all it took. A rough pocket of turbulence somewhere amidst the heights of the clouds...  
  
If Pegasus and I weren't lying down already, we would have surely been tossed onto the floor. The whole room seemed to vibrate, as the knick-knacks upon the coffee table threatened to slide off and onto the rug beneath. But I wasn't concerned with anything else in the room right at that moment---just Pegasus.  
  
Instantaneously, his breathing had gotten sharp and desperate, his once-gentle hands now piercing fiercely into my skin as he grabbed onto my being with all the force of a cornered, desperate, frightened beast. Some degree of pain accompanied his fearsome reaction, but I had no time to concern myself over it. I could only think of him---how I knew of his primal fear for planes, how he had loathed the idea of flying but would attempt it for my sake, how claustrophobic he had once told me air travel made him, and how, ultimately, it had killed his parents and left an undying imprint on his fragile psyche.  
  
As the plane continued to shake--mere seconds though it felt like hours-- I hugged him close and tried to soothe his panic as much as possible. But it was useless. Once set off, the reactions could not be slowed. He only made one sound, a frantic whine that lasted for only a fraction of a second, and then he fell into total, terrifying, silence.  
  
It stopped. Just like that. Only a few seconds, but that had been more than enough to screw up a guy who hated flying in the first place...  
  
"Sorry about that." Over the intercom, a calm, nearly mechanical, voice spoke out. "Mild turbulence, sir. We're through it now. Hope it didn't make you too uncomfortable?"  
  
Of course it made him uncomfortable, you smug prick! I hate people.  
  
Pegasus was now desperately latched onto me, and I was sure that if he tightened his grip he may very well draw blood. He was shivering and panting, his good eye gone wild with fright. And here I was without a Ra-damned clue as to how I was supposed to be reacting to this. He was clearly having a panic attack, and while I could hold him and attempt to reassure him, I really did not know what to say or do. Damn, I've never been good at making people feel better..in fact, I always considered making them feel ~bad~ to be my natural talent!  
  
"Pegasus? Pegasus? Calm down...it's over now. Hey...hear me?"  
  
I'm not entirely sure that he did. He appeared to be stricken, dazed, probably lost in a slew of painful memories from years ago.  
  
As I watched numbly, I saw that his eye was now glazed and bleary, a thin film of salty tears on the verge of spilling over. One crystalline drop welled tightly into the corner and glistened there.  
  
Shit. He was going to cry, and that would be my cue to be utterly useless...  
  
If there is anyone who's had worse luck with planes than me, it would most certainly have to be Pegasus. After all, little known fact: he lost both of his parents in a plane crash some years back. I only vaguely knew of the circumstances surrounding the situation, but I could readily assume he would have been paranoid when it came to plane travel...  
  
As I watched the turmoil and misery on his face, I began to realize that he was haunted by more than just childhood trauma.  
  
I bit my lip. Damn it, I had been naive enough to fool myself into believing that he had put all that Cecilia crap behind him now that we were together. I was always a little jealous of her, always afraid that if I made any little mistake with Pegasus that he would say "Oh, well ~Cecilia~ never complained/messed up like that....." Of course. Of course she was sweet and perfect and daisies probably sprouted up wherever she walked. Shit, how could I compete with that? If anything, I would be probably be the cause of Pegasus having an early death due to massive stress! But so far, had never tried to compare us, and when I showed a faint hint of jealousy, he liked to respond with something screwy and ambiguous like "She was. You are." I mean, what the hell?  
  
Well, Pegasus had a seen a lot of death throughout his lifetimes and every once in awhile, something like a bit of air turbulence triggered up a culmination of horror and dread. Mom, dad, Cecilia, everyone who he had been close to, and who had died under tragic circumstances.  
  
I really hadn't seen this coming though. Just hours ago he'd been laughing and making merry with the best of 'em, and now he was verging a nervous breakdown. Was he being genuine, or just a really good actor? Had he just been pretending to be happy for my benefit? I hated to think so. I respect sheer honesty much more than a fake demeanor....  
  
I almost felt guilty. Almost like I was in some way responsible for this. I hadn't been very nice to him, well, except earlier when I was trying to rip his clothes off, but I'm not sure if that counts. But...still, it's not like I was trying to be a cocky jerk because I was upset with Pegasus...it's just that "cocky jerk" is who I am, it's how I make my bread and butter. It'd be plain weird if I got all sweet and gooey. And yeah, considering that Pegasus is a total "sweet and gooey" freak, I cannot explain why he choose me or what he sees in me. If he's wanting pampering and constant attention, he picked the wrong guy!  
  
Once, I had asked him what he liked about me, what attracted him. Do you know what he said? My dark and brooding nature. As an artist who had gone through a gloomy period of life, he had a natural taste for anything somber and melancholy. I thought it sounded pretty feasible, considering that many painters suffered from depression and painted a lot of dreary scenes...look at Van Gogh, for instance. He committed suicide, after all. So I really didn't know whether or not to be flattered that Pegasus liked me for my shadowy nature...  
  
And he liked my eyes. He said he had a thing for blue eyes. ("And because you're a little hottie.." he had added with a casual poke in my chest)  
  
I'm not sure which one of those factors is the primary reason for his devotion to me, and for that matter, I'm not sure if I want to know.  
  
As a transparent salty stream to began to wash down one side of Pegasus' face, I reached out and brushed the falling drop away before it could leave his chin. Such a simple gesture, but for doing so, I received the tiniest hint of a ghost smile at the corner of his soft lips.  
  
And then I felt it.  
  
I can't explain this, maybe some part of him just rubbed onto me, or maybe the Eye triggered the empathic nature to become doubled.....I honestly don't know. All I know is, suddenly, I could see it.  
  
Like in those stories where someone leaves their body and is suddenly somewhere else? Well, it was kind of like that. I saw his memories....his enduring pain. And the visuals were most disturbing....  
  
Duelist's Kingdom, the uppermost tower. A shroud of darkness filling the air of the night, a cosmic curtain pockmarked with stars and a waning crescent of a moon....  
  
This was Pegasus' room. His Prison. His Tomb.  
  
In the perfect enveloping silence, he lay in his bed and shuddered in restless tumult. He would not sleep this night, nor for many nights past or to come. He was adorned by the best fabrics money could buy, the most lavish decorations, the finest tapestries and golden relics......and he was alone.  
  
I actually saw it all, felt it all, as though I were standing in some unseen corner...  
  
Pegasus suffered eternally in a hell of his own creation. The phantoms of the past walked beside him, the painting on the far wall. Ghastly shadows caressed the artwork now. I'd seen these shadows before, I knew their faces all too well...for hadn't I spent my entire life trying to seal the light outside of my soul?  
  
"Peg..Pegasus! ....stop this..."   
  
I groaned. It was agonizing! I couldn't bear to feel this...not again. I had worked hard to desensitize myself, and that couldn't be undone, not now!  
  
The loneliness, the fear...it was too painful to endure again. No! This was wrong! I swore I wouldn't ever feel this way again, I swore I'd find a way to block the anguish!  
  
Pegasus ignored my pleas for the visions to end....but then, I honestly don't think he was in control of this. He's an empath, you know? A damn empath! Maybe the wounds endured by this most recent mental stress was causing sporadic projections of past sorrow in his life.  
  
Well, I didn't want to see it, any of it! It struck some long-buried vein within me, something I really did not want to face....  
  
He was alone. The breeze blew the curtains, and the moon looked down. And he was alone. The satin sheets did nothing to warm him....and the tears would freeze to his cheek before they ever hit the ground. But the Millenium Eye could shed no tears, could it? And no one knew, except the moon...and the stars. But they scarcely cared....  
  
Oh, gods....! Why did this remind me of something so profoundly...?  
  
The orphanage......hadn't I shivered too? But I didn't want companionship, I hate people!  
  
Pegasus did. He was slowly growing more cynical day by day, but still, he yearned for the things he once held. His desires were the same fundamental desires that most humans have, but that I'm sure I don't have: a need to be held, touched, to know that to someone somewhere out there, he was worth something. To know that someone cared.  
  
But he wouldn't let them. He was still hung up on a false hope. He had slept alone for many nights before, and would for many nights after. Love's absence made him bitter. He wouldn't dream, because in dreams he saw their faces again, and he couldn't bear to leave them in the waking hours....to wake up in the shrouded embrace of darkness....  
  
I knew this reality. It was my life.  
  
However, I was beyond caring anymore. Pegasus...apparently, was not. He had gone over the edge in terms of sanity before, but he still craved the warmth of another human being....  
  
Loneliness was a feeling I could no longer fathom, but it had been all he had left to hold onto. And misery....  
  
It was tragic that someone who loved and cherished life so much had lost all semblance of the "living" from his own life. He was a recluse who lived on an island and no longer desired to see the sun. He couldn't enjoy the present...because he couldn't let the past go.  
  
I thought I had understood this. In terms of fact, I had. It terms of emotion...I was just beginning to grasp the whole picture.  
  
Well, that was the past. Maybe as recent as last year. So what now? Pegasus had seemed so happy lately, but had he really been? Could I really be sure that he wouldn't fall into depression once more?  
  
All I knew was, I'd do every damn thing in my power to prevent it. I'd have to learn to bite my tongue. I wasn't perfect, I knew as much, but I could make an effort.  
  
Since my real parents died, I've never really cried. I always firmly maintained that I wouldn't cry because I wasn't a pathetic weakling. But...maybe it was just the opposite. Maybe I wasn't strong enough to cry. Not even with Pegasus. I can't weep for you yet, Pegasus. But someday I promise that I will have grown enough to do so....  
  
Whatever weird magic that had taken hold of the place was loosing it's grip. The visions grew dim, and slowly ebbed away to end altogether.  
  
I felt strange. As though one weight had been lifted, and a new weight put upon me.  
  
I had finally been put into such a position where I could no longer deny myself, but now I found myself worrying immensely over Pegasus and his own personal struggles. I think somehow we had achieved a newfound bond, a higher level of intimacy that was one rung higher on the stepping ladder of our relationship....  
  
Even though we hadn't actually moved from our awkward position on the rug, Pegasus looked as exhausted as if he'd been running for miles. Sweat droplets fell down his face and neck, and his breath had slowed to a heavy pant. I could feel the tension in his body, but fortunately, he was starting to relax a little.  
  
His death grip on my shoulder loosened, and his eye slowly regained something of a rational look. I don't suppose I was helping matters much, but I held his head with one hand and stroked the other against his tight collarbone. I tried as best I could to create a soothing rhythm, kissing his forehead every few seconds.  
  
Although I wasn't nearly as exhausted as Pegasus appeared to be, I did feel a slight case of fatigue. My mind was blurred, hazy. I think I felt something of him....  
  
"Gods....how you must have suffered..."  
  
I just mumbled, and I didn't expect myself to say as much. Came out of nowhere.  
  
His golden brown eye turned to me, and I saw a look of recognition register within the dark pool of colours within.  
  
Without speaking, Pegasus shuffled his position to sit in front of me, laying gently within my open arms, his head resting against my chest.  
  
I felt myself sigh. The worst was over.....for now.  
  
"I promise, I'll never let anyone hurt you again."  
  
He turned his head to partially gaze up at me. There was a curious, almost puzzled expression there.  
  
"And if anyone tries to......well, I'll slit their stomach open, strangle the fucker with their own guts, and then feed their liver to our kitten. I'm also sure I can come up with interesting ways of desecrating the body, as well."  
  
I was really surprised when I heard Pegasus make a noise. He began to tremble against me in a near-violent spasming fit, and when at last I spun him round to see what was the matter, I saw that............he was laughing.  
  
Although I really couldn't understand what in the hell I had just said that was so funny, I didn't care. It was great to see Pegasus laughing, smiling, being the man I'd come to know...and love.  
  
"Oh, Kaiba~boi!" He said, wiping a finger against his leaky eye. "I do believe that is the sweetest, most romantic thing that anyone has ever said to me! Awww..."  
  
He snuggled closer.  
  
"Yeah....look what you've done to me. Now I'm all corrupted....and...mushy. You ass."  
  
I felt one of those elegant fingers brushing the underside of my chin.  
  
"Alas, Kaiba~boi, whenever they make a movie to depict our life..... I suppose we'll have to have Meg Ryan play your role."  
  
He snickered. I was too tired to ask who exactly ought to play ~his~ role...  
  
Although I had previously held the impression that Pegasus was feeling better, the events of the day and his past woes had apparently taken quite a toll on him nonetheless.  
  
He raised a hand to his temple, wincing as though in severe pain.  
  
Immediately, I was hunched over close and about to start a round of inquiries, but Pegasus shook off my concern with a wave of his other hand.  
  
"It's....no big deal."   
  
That didn't sound whole-hearted at all, but I decided to hear him out.  
  
"Just a headache." He sighed heavily. "It's just been a long day, Seto. I think I'm going to go rest for awhile, alright? Maybe I'll get back up later..." There was a deep sense of guilt in his voice. He felt bad for leaving me alone here, I knew it.  
  
I nodded, offering my best attempt to show that I was understanding and sympathetic of his condition.  
  
With one final dew kiss, Pegasus arose and slowly strode over to the door of our private personal cabin. He only gave one final look at me before departing, a sort of tired but caring look.  
  
No, I am not pure stone through and through. Seeing Pegasus this way did upset me greatly, of course, I wanted to comfort him somehow, make him feel better. But I didn't know how! When I was in a bad mood, tinkering with machines would always make me feel significantly improved, but somehow, I didn't think that would do much for Pegasus.  
  
Then again, I've never had much of a talent when it comes to comforting people.  
  
To further this point, you should know about an incident which happened some years back....  
  
Now Mokuba, as you may or may not suspect, kept a good deal of pets when he was a little kid. Every time he passed a pet store he felt compelled to get something.  
  
As you also may or may not suspect, I am not a "pet person". (Yes I know one of those morons at out wedding gave us a kitten, and oh, that will be a whole new hell. I know how they get around dangling objects...)  
  
In one of these instances, Mokuba came home with a pet which isn't even really a pet in my mind. An animal which serves no purpose and does very nothing to speak of. Yes, I am referring to a goldfish.  
  
A goldfish named---no shit--Floppy.  
  
I didn't think much of it, of course. I had a lot of other things to think about.  
  
Mokuba could really dote on that stupid fish sometimes, though. He'd poke it's aquarium, talk to it, you know, inane stuff like that. Again, I never payed much attention.  
  
One day when Mokuba was staying with a neighbour, I happened to chance passing by Floppy's aquarium. Normally, I never give it a second look, but this time, something caught my eye.  
  
Floppy was always a weird bastard, of course, but I'd never known the guy to have much of an interest in swimming upside-down. I thought maybe the fish was developing some character depth.....well, until I gave it a closer glance and saw that Floppy was not so much swimming as floating, and was not so much moving as ....well, not moving.  
  
Sensing that Floppy had probably flopped his last, I thought little of casually scooping the carcass up and chucking it into the nearest wastebasket. I then cut up the aquarium and used the glass for some of my current projects. No big deal, I thought.  
  
Well, needless to say, Mokuba eventually came home and had some questions. I wrote him off by saying that Floppy had gotten so excited that he'd jumped right out of his aquarium, gone down the drain, and was now loving his new life in the ocean with all the other fishes. Mokuba had seemed okay with this---I swear, you can BS little kids with ~any~ lame story.  
  
Things of course fell apart a few days later when Mokuba found Floppy's corpse in the trash can. It was one of the first pet deaths that he'd had to endure, and it practically sent him into a state of shock.  
  
I must not have been very comforting either, because when he turned on me, all I could offer in defense was, "Well, at least I didn't flush him down the toilet..."  
  
...but now that I think about it, why in the hell was Mokuba in the trash can to begin with? You know, I never actually thought to question this point of reason during the actual event, seeing as how I was too busy defending my arse. Hindsight is 20/20, as they say...  
  
Okay, so I didn't exactly make the kid feel much better with any explanation. And I think he was a little distrustful after that, a little more cynical about death and life.  
  
....Not ~that~ much more cynical. He got a new gold fish the next week...  
  
But anyway, the kid wanted me to bury the fish. Believe me, I did ~not~ want to construct a tombstone for a stupid fish, so at first I outright refused. However....as with so many other times, Mokuba used the puppy eye glare on me, and before I knew what was happening, I was outside with my new super-powered shovel......  
  
The tombstone: RIP ~Floppy Kaiba~ We Hardly Knew Ye  
  
I guess Mokuba did forgive me a little. He still never let me touch any of his future pets, though.....  
  
Damn. If I can't even deal with a goldfish properly, then how can I ever hope to deal with Pegasus....?  
  
----------------------------------  
Everything below this line was written by my c/a, SW---yeah, y'know, that chick who wrote the prologue and has a really really really good Pegasus fic called "Lost to Love"?  
However, all the ideas came from me. So while the ideas are mine (MINE MINE!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!) she was kind enough to bring them to life for me *three cheers for SW!*, since I am such a lazy bum who enjoys being a lazy bum. Some sexual innuendo--nothing graphic. All pansies have been warned.  
*Amber falls over panting*   
Aghhhh, I TIRED, I TIRED!! WRITING SCENE LONG MUCH!!!  
___________________  
  
At the rate I'm going I'll never get my Pegasus to de-stress for any love making. This honey moon is a disaster! And now more guilt for thinking about sex at a post apocalyptic time like this when I should simply be glad we both survived.   
  
My poor Maxie is probably lying there in severe pain and or mental anguish while I sit here and think about goldfish. I am just so understanding.   
  
I hope the headache is only a headache. If it gets worse, if it turns into a fever, Oh gods I can't loose him now!! It was Yugi and those snot nosed little brats that are always tagging along with him! I know it! They were sending Pegasus their worse most evil emotions all day! They came because they knew, wait, they don't know, do they? I'm a genius and it took me a few months of living with him before I figured it out. They don't know that emotions can damage him, but that doesn't mean that they didn't hurt him all the same.   
  
When I get back I am so gonna kick their collective asses for this! Ruin my wedding and my honey moon and make my husband sick will ya!   
But Pegasus would never let me do that. I hit a pillow next to me on the couch dejectedly. He had a real soft spot for kids. We both do actually but I'll die before I admit it to anyone else.   
  
He's always so strong and energetic on the outside. He hates it when I worry. I have to stop worrying. I'm getting as bad as Croquet! How or when it happened exactly I don't know but now Pegasus is permanently filed in the 'people to protect and worry about' file in my brain right next to Mokuba.   
  
He said he was fine. But he'd say that even if he were cut in half. But he knows I'm worried which will only make him feel worse. I have to stop worrying. He doesn't need me to take care of him. He's a grown man, an incredibly hot sexy gorgeous man...   
  
Thoughts of Pegasus doing the classic Marilyn Monroe pose in his white silk robe danced through my head at that moment. It was a ridiculous fantasy but so was the moment it was taken from. The mad escape down the aisle from the news helicopter.   
  
No, this won't help me either. I looked towards the closed door and fought down my rising urges to disturb my darling. He needs to rest I told myself sternly. And I, I need to check my stock portfolio!   
  
I grabbed desperately for my ever present laptop. It was less a compulsive habit and had become more of a fifth limb to me. A little business and technology is just what I need to put the horrors of the day behind me and get back to normal. Nothing settles my nerves like...   
  
I popped the screen up, typed in my access code.   
  
'Argh!!! What the bloody fuck!!!'  
  
I am certain the entire Western hemisphere could hear my screams.   
  
A figure in a swaying hula skirt with Croquet's head pasted on shimmied across my screen playing a ukulele and singing,   
  
'Aloha Kaiba~boi! Aloha Kaiba~boi!! It's a pleasure to waste all your files!!'   
  
Behind the annoying cartoon I recognized an even more annoying cartoon. My wall paper had been changed to a giant picture of funny bunny who was holding an hour glass with pink sand running steadily through it. He waved a white gloved finger at me and scolded in a high pitched cartooney voice,   
  
'Uh, uh, uh! No work when you're on vacation! No work when you're on vacation! No work...'   
  
My files were being deleted!   
  
I madly pounded the keys trying everything and anything to delete the virus but nothing worked! My system refused to acknowledge that there even was a virus! And yet all my files were disappearing before my eyes! As the last scrap of data in my lap top left the on screen list I had pulled up, my vision turned to red.   
  
All thoughts of 'My poor Maxie' went right out the window, replaced instantly with boiling hot blood rage.   
  
How dare he even think of touching my lap top? THE most precious, delicate, sensitive, vital piece of equipment I own!! (*authors snicker* Kaibas 'equipment' hehe ) With a guttural growl I leapt from my seat.   
  
Without any consideration for how badly my volcanic anger could damage Pegasus gentle empathic heart I stormed through the cabin and ripped open the door to his private chamber. The possibility of a brutal argument if not an all out physical assault that surely would have led to divorce proceedings or worse legal charges, completely vanished from my course.   
  
In fact, as I beheld the sight on the other side of that door my entire mind went utterly blank. I am completely certain if anyone had asked me my name at that precise moment I would barely have been able to produce an inarticulate gurgle.   
  
Now some explanation as to the way our relationship had generally functioned up until this particular instance is certainly required here. I'm the one who pounces on him and flattens Pegasus to the mattress. Yes he is taller and marginally heavier and older than I so natural physics dictates that I be the one on top whenever things get horizontal. Pegasus is the one who gives in, leading me subtly without ever taking control away from me.   
  
My gentle relenting angel who always laughs and calls out my name in that encouraging sing song way of his. He loves the attention I give him. If I didn't press him every once in a while I'm sure he'd never ask to take me. He was happy if I was happy and wow was I ever!   
  
Yet always in the back of my passion hazed mind I realized he had his needs too. I knew there were times when he looked at me with a disturbingly hungry gaze. He never allowed himself to give in. He never needed physical control or dominance to feel good. The man had an ego the size of Alaska, conquering me was not necessary to maintaining his self worth. Every line of him, every movement dripped with sensuality. He couldn't help it. It was surely unintentional but he was not naive about his naturally perfect attributes.   
  
Pegasus knew he was hot. He had nothing to prove. So what did I have to prove? Why did I have to be in control? I didn't. It's just part of who I am and every day I thank my lucky stars that I found someone confident enough to love me despite it. He accepts it, laughs at it, loves me all the more when I dominate him.   
  
Something about that aspect of our relationship should have sent up warning flares for me long before this. I should have seen it coming, but noone who knows Pegasus would ever see this coming! Granted he is known for insanity and the occasional evil soul stealing binge, and he does own his own dungeon, but generally he's a lovable British cream puff who would give a complete stranger the shirt off his back.   
Now, as I was saying, I was...he was...it was...   
  
'Oh my fucking Ra!'   
  
I don't know if I actually said that out loud or only though it, but either way Pegasus heard it. I also thought, what did I get myself into?, as I twisted the plain gold of my wedding band with uncomprehending apprehension.   
  
The back cabin of the jet was no longer the back cabin of the jet. Through some sort of illusionary shadow magic it had been transformed into a dark stone walled dungeon lit with burning torches. Sprays of black roses hung down from ivory vases made from hollowed out human skulls. The perfume mixed heavily with the smoke and the scent of rusting iron and blood were added to the air. On a crimson velvet couch that sported a twisting black rod iron back already decorated with ropes and hand cuffs, my new husband was reclining.   
  
There was no headache! He completely set me up! I was worrying and he was in here redecorating! And oh what a sight...   
  
He was wearing skin tight black leather pants and a pair of lace up gauntlets on each fore arm, and nothing else! The stark icy contrast of his diamond pale flesh against the midnight space held my attention like nothing ever had. I was frozen in shock as I watched him move with liquid grace from his panther like pose. That damask ruffled suit he usually wears hides a hell of a lot of masculine perfection.   
  
Pegasus stalked towards me stealthily with his silver hair shimmering like the tail of a comet in the darkness. Every finely chiseled muscle of his physique was visible to me. I think I may have been drooling a little despite feeling like a trapped antelope standing in front of a white lion.   
A pink tongue darted out to lick those plump lotus petal lips of his and I swear his luminous golden gaze had never looked more predatory. Suddenly I seemed to possess all the modesty of a chaste school girl in comparison. I still couldn't remember my name or that my feet could move.   
  
'Ah, at last! My love slave has arrived!'   
  
He purred at me in a low smokey voice that did nothing to break my motionless stance. Pegasus held up a leather harness with a lot of metal rings and buckles on it and a leather loin cloth attached somehow. I believe at that point both my eye brows shot right up off my head. I was obviously supposed to participate in the theme of the room somehow...   
  
'Come on in Kaiba~boi! ' He continued with sultry enthusiasm. 'And you had better find a way to make me very comfortable!'   
  
I stood there and gaped at him some more. I was having trouble wrapping my mind around what I was expected to do. Love making was always a straight forward progression to me. Making out led to stripping down which led to rolling onto the bed, which led to a whole lot of pleasure. Pegasus walked over to the wall and took down a very nasty looking leather flail with a studded handle. It was such a casual motion I nearly didn't notice until I heard it crack in the air in front of me.   
  
'Step lively slave! Your new Master is becoming impatient!'   
  
That sure as hell woke me up. My anger flared a new. If this was the way he thought things were going to be...   
  
Pegasus came close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek and he smiled his familiar mischievous little smile and winked his good eye at me. Then he proceeded to lace his fingers through my hair and smother me with a rough kiss. And I let him. Because this was Pegasus and he had just let me know that he was only playing. Because I trust him with everything and I trusted that this would be good.   
  
(Needless to say I was very, very right! )  
  
'Now you've been a terribly naughty slave today, haven't you my Blue Eyes?'   
  
'Yes Master!' I answered, perhaps more enthusiastically than a real slave would.   
  
The rest as they say is amore!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
{{{{Yes, as you probably suspected, there is a hidden lemon scene following, however, it won't be posted here. In part, for you guys who don't like that stuff, and in part because I just don't want to get banned. However, if you do like yaoi lemons, don't be shy, email SW at moondark@mail.com and request the scene from her. She should have written it or be writing it. *DO NOT EMAIL ME!*, I don't have it. (But I will be requesting some lemon myself soon, hehe, shhhhh I know I'm a 16 year old hikari but hikaris can surprise you sometimes =)) So anyway, yeah, email her if you want. Actually, I implore you, bug her about it until she gets the thing written.......you hear me, SW?! I WANTS ME LEMON!!!!!! ^-^ LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON!!!!!!!!!! *falls over*}}}}  
------------------------------------------------------  
If you loved, hated, or wish to comment, please, drop a review. And also, the email addresses of the authors are posted below...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Amber // SW  
rheldsfairln@netscape.net // moondark@mail.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



	7. The Truth is Out There

  
_First--Thanks from the author: I sincerely appreciate the reviews I got last chapter. If you didn't review my last chapter, it's not too late. (Or, you could also just review this one and I might not be too violent with you ~_^) I like to know that people enjoy my work. Aw, look how mushy I'm being here. I just want to come across my computer and hug you all until your insides squeeze out and fall all over the floor. See? I've gone soft.  
  
I lose interest if I don't think people give a crap. I did get 11 reviews between chapter 5 and 6, which made me chuckle in random silly laughter. So thanks, so far. And again, I'm very sorry it took me two weeks to update. I've hardly been feeling my best lately, in fact, not too long ago I was downright sick. Bad headaches, y'know. But obviously I survived, didn't I? Or I'm a posting corpse drinking Mountain Dew. That could also be the case...but although my "alive"ness is fairly in debate for the nonce, I am definitely drinking Mountain Dew.  
  
Now the THANK-YOUs:_  
============================  
**SweetCandie**, my dear fellow Pegasus-lover, who was so kind that she reviewed not one but *ALL* six chapters of this fic! Wow! That is really, really amazing. Good gosh, I wish everyone was that loyal. Wow, again. Thank you!  
  
**Squidman**, who was actually inspired enough over this insane ficcie to draw an image based on the ending to chapter five. OUTSTANDING ARTWORK! I am not just saying this either, I don't give false flattery. It really looked like an intricate piece, nice details on the hair, nice colours, everything! WOW! Such talent! And so cute, too! ^-^ By the way, I was looking over your "favourites" list, and I noticed some of my own favourites. Malachite from Sailor Moon was my first bishie obsession! (I have a total thing for guys with silver/white straight hair, mmm) Incidentally, I was looking at some of your original artwork and happened to notice that one of your original characters seems to bear a strong resemblance to Malachite-sama. Coincidence, or conspiracy? ^_~  
  
**Eos**, for all her sweetness and coolness and support. To **Vitani**, also a fellow Pegasus fan with a really great website full of awesome Pegasus pictures and good Pegsu artwork! To **CKthePhantomess**, no problem, it was a pleasure to read anything Pegasus-based ^-^ To **Jantra**, who gave a really awesome comment. The best Pegasus x ANYONE? Wow, that's an outstanding compliment. Thanks! I don't know what to say, but comments like those seriously make me blush. I'm really proud that people enjoy, that's what it's all about! To **Kabuki**, another great Pegasus author. (We need like a Pegasus fic webring or something?) You know I love your work, I've told you as much a billion times! And by the way, I'm wanting to see more of the continuation of Harping on History, so do please continue soon! ^-^   
  
~Amber  
========================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Pegasus' POV~  
  
  
  
Ah. The most sacred, most cherished honeymoon night.........  
  
Not exactly as I had anticipated mind you...whips rather than silk and whip cream rather than perfume.....but to quote a favoured adage: "Change is good". Very good, comrades. As I lay here, lulled to the edge of sleep in my lover's arms, satin beneath and around me, I cannot help but recall earlier times.  
  
How many years ago was it now since my first wedding night? Ah, how different that had been... I did love Cecilia. But I no longer yearn for her. Such tuggings in the night are naught by my own selfish desires, not what is best for her. Cecilia is gone from this plane.  
  
After so many lifetimes, I still wonder sometimes. About fate. Destiny. What awaits beyond the very last age.....  
  
I do not know whether or not I believe in the heavens of so many cultures, or their respective gods, despite so many different teachings I've endured. I do however know that my once beloved is out of pain, perhaps she remembers nothing, but she out of pain. If she no longer hurts for herself, then what right do I have to hurt on her behalf? I still have a store of good memories to cleave to, of the happiness that we shared for a momentary span in the least. That time is behind me now.  
  
I look at my dear Blue Eyes, Seto, Kaiba~boi, how many pseudonyms shall I make for him..? My Dragon, my Restless Dreamer, my Love...  
  
He would scoff at me, were he awake. "You're so damned melodramatic.." As he likes to say, "Always...saying all that fancy shit. Are we going to do it or not?"  
  
Sigh. He's so sweet and lovely! I hope my little surprise didn't upset you too much, dear Blue Eyes..  
  
*snck* Surprise, surprise! What, you didn't think I was always a romantically-inclined sap without the faintest hint of a wild side, didja? It's a popular belief that the people who lead highly reserved public lives tend to have raging latent tendencies. Well, of course! My slew of idiosyncrasies should say as much about me.   
  
Don't you know that guys who adore cartoons are always the most fun in..."private"? I may appear to be calculated, sophisticated, and refined.......but I'm a child at heart. I still watch Funny Bunny reruns fifteen times per week...much as it seems to drive poor Kaiba~boi near the brink of insanity.   
  
He wanted to watch Dueling Championships, the Science channel, and professional baseball. Well, tough! Relationships are all about compromise, aren't they? Besides, it's not as though I'm not keeping up my end of the bargain. I always give my dear cuddly-wuddly bun bun all the attention and kindness that is due. I can be a very doting person in affairs of the heart.  
  
He doesn't always play fair, though.  
  
A few days ago, I was watching Funny Bunny episode number 1142, which by the way, is one of my one-thousand all-time-favourites-thank-you-very-much, and as usual, I was laughing merrily over the wild adventures of my animated pink friend, and also as usual, Kaiba was sitting beside me on the bed (I watch TV in my bed. Joy) huffing. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was being a tad jealous...hmm.....nah. But very much to my delight and surprise, I soon found that Seto was actually wrapping his arms around my waist, gently tugging me down in a loving embrace. When I succumbed, we started kissing, which I found to be very romantic.  
  
I was thoroughly entranced and enjoying this welcome role reversal, thinking my dear Kaiba~boi had finally developed a plushie heart, when suddenly....my ears were assaulted by the sound of a bland voice announcing Life Points of competitors in a tournament.  
  
That sneaky culprit had gotten my guard down and then changed the channel. Did he truly hope to get away with such a blatant affront against me? Ha. Well, I showed him. I proceeded to smother him with kisses and hugs until he yelled at me for being clingy, begged for mercy, and eventually wrestled against me so hard that he ended up falling off of the bed. I do believe I still have my villainous edge about me, fwaha!  
  
One of the things I love most about Seto is his unpredictable nature. Oh sure, nine out of ten times I can predict that he won't hold me when I ask him to. But there's always that tenth time, that one special instant when he does something out-of-character and against his general nature, and that, friends, is what I'm holding out for. I love surprises. And I love tough guys who can melt a little. I'm a sucker for every sort of idealistic notion one could imagine. Perhaps I got this set of beliefs and desires instilled into me from my dear Mumsey. As an aristocratic Lady, she upheld very strict expectations out of life. She wanted the best for herself, and her family.  
  
I often wonder how she would view my life now...  
  
It's true that I haven't necessarily been....at the zenith of my moral scope for these past few years...to say the least. I suppose I cannot make excuses for the things I've done. They were evil, and I was desperate, my soul lost within the dregs of depression. Nevertheless, I know that no rationale can account for some of my behaviour, and I will not attempt to write off past wrongs, though I am currently doing all within my power to make them right once more.  
  
For the first time in very long while, I truly am happy. I feel fulfilled. My life finally has a selfless purpose, I finally feel as though it's worth it to keep trying to make my life progress in this wide world of sorrows and regrets....  
  
..and by the way, I think cabins are a huge turn-on, don't you agree? Oh, forgive me. Random musing. Alas!  
  
But about my little "surprise":  
  
As soon as I had looked at the wedding gift Mai had given me some exceptionally inappropriate ideas began to spring into my mind. The note that came with the unusual assortment of equipment said simply,   
  
'Make Kaiba beg.'   
  
Well now, I got to thinking...were I to not make use of this gift, then I would most certainly be doing that dear kind Valentine woman a disservice. After all, she had been kind enough to go out of her way to purchase something on my behalf, so why not make full use of it?  
  
I think I shall write her a thank-you note.  
  
"Dear Miss Valentine,  
Normally I'm very reserved about these matters, but we're both consenting adults here so............  
  
.........any time you want free uncensored Funny Bunny episodes, where the "BLAM!" and "KABOOM!" bubbles were not edited from the gun shots, well...drop me a discreet e-mail and we'll see about it. It's not something I'm necessarily proud of, but over the years I have collected quite a stash of such risque material. I even have various alternate endings! Yes, my dear, I do believe a handsome reward to you is called for...  
  
Owing you a favour,  
~~Maximillion (Kaiba) Pegasus J Crawford~~  
  
P.S It is in your best interest to avoid squirrels. Trust me on this, my dear. There are dangerous things lurking among us..."  
  
  
...Yes, I think that shall do most nicely.  
  
As the time to depart for our honey moon drew nearer by the minute I could sense Kaiba's anticipation rising. I reconsidered my indecent musings. Well why not? He might even enjoy it, and Ra knows I've had to put up with enough of his grumbling lately that I deserve a little begging.   
  
  
Besides, it wasn't as though Seto had never dropped a little surprise on ~me~ before.  
  
He persuaded me to come to a company meeting once. Well, in light of how I more or less tried to usurp power from his company in the not-too-distant past, it was a fairly awkward situation. The Big Five were gone, of course, but a new Big Five had resumed their positions. (and, I should mention, they were no less creepy)  
  
I didn't belong here, and I couldn't understand why my spouse-to-be had brought me. To the best of my knowledge, we were not planning to merge our comapnies...or did he have such a notion in mind? Ideas flitted through my head at random. And as for Kaiba~boi, well, he wasn't really doing much to make the matter clearer for me. In fact...he wasn't really talking, or changing facial expressions, or any of the things that I'm accustomed to seeing fellow human beings doing. He just sat at my side, glaring across the long table at the business executives. I thought perhaps there could be something of a communication flaw arising in this little scenario, but...I also decided it was best to stay silent over the matter.   
  
And although I kept looking for some faint indication otherwise, Seto showed no sign of wanting me to vocalize my opinions of his current stock transactions. At length, I concluded that he simply wished for me to listen to the proceedings and perhaps derive some constructive ideas for the future of his business.  
  
Ra, it was dreadfully boring. I could actually hear every loud obnoxious tick and tock of that damnable clock on the far wall. Ceiling tile count: 748, leaves on potted plant: 37+1/2 (accounting for the half I plucked in boredom). I felt out-of-place and useless, but at the selfsame instant, I realized that Seto must have surely brought me here to be a shoulder of support. I prided myself on thinking that he had brought me along as a pillar of strength to lean on, that he was growing to respect me as an equal.  
  
So I sat there with my hands in my lap, waiting for him to proudly make the declaration, "We'll see whether that's a good idea or not. Let me ask my fiancee.." I knew the moment was coming. He truly was concerned with my input, he was no longer the self-centered soul I had once fashioned him to be. I think I may actually have blushed once or twice. I tried to give him reassuring smiles whenever a moment arose in which I could be sly enough to sneak them in. I hoped he would notice me out of his periphereal vision.....well, if by chance he did, he gave no indication of it. I assumed that he wanted to maintain his cold business composure for this particular gathering, and my affectionate attempts were probably deemed as unwelcome and embarrassing.  
  
I did not read his mind, in this instance. No, that would be encroaching too much. Breaking a sacred vow of trust. Not that I'd normally mind scanning his thoughts, but this occasion was special. Seto had thought to bring me to his workplace, surely with the idea of eventually skimming me for suggestions. I saw this as a show of respect towards my leadership skills, and that he viewed me as a capable individual, which was a highly honoured position, especially when awarded from someone as allegedly self-sufficient and domineering as dear Kaiba~boi.  
  
But my dearly awaited moment never came. Seto sat beside me like a stone statue, hardly even speaking. His demeanor was as cold as ever, but he never once requested anything from my behalf. Before long, a 20-minute lunch break was called for amidst the members of the ongoing meeting. Kaiba grunted, barely taking well to the idea, but hardly opposing it either. When he has something on his mind, he sets to doing it and won't stop come hell or high water until that project is entirely finished. I find myself having both admiration and frustration over this personality trait...if such is possible.  
  
As he didn't resist the idea heavily, a break was called for. I certainly didn't mind the opportunity to stretch my legs.....sitting in one place for several hours had been a truly uncomfortable little experience. I mean, I didn't even have any of my beloved Funny Bunny comics handy for easy reading! What is a poor chap to do?  
  
I was a little perplexed over why Seto hadn't looked or spoken to me, or presented me with that big moment that I'd envisioned. But I didn't worry too much over it, figuring he was just biding his time, waiting for just the right moment. As something of a showman myself, I can certainly appreciate the need for perfect timing. I was wonderfully flattered.  
  
Well, being a billionaire, I generally keep a good bit of spare change around lest I should need it, and since I had brought no lunch today and didn't particularly feel like heading off to a restaurant, I soon found myself making a little stop in front of the nearest vending machine.   
  
I wanted a Snickers.  
  
Slipping a dollar in was the most casual, most thoughtless action one could possibly perform. I hit B5, which was obviously the key for Snickers. It should've just fallen out, you know? But alas, as I stood there twiddling my thumbs (perfecting my Funny Bunny shadow puppet demonstration, mind you), I soon noticed that nothing seemed to be transpiring insofar as the candy machine went. None too pleased over this contrary contraption, I peered forward. Then, deciding to ease things along a bit, I gave it a little nudge.  
  
Okay...by nudge, I mean I glanced to make sure no one was looking and then proceeded to kick and shake the damnable box until it very nearly fell over entirely. To no avail. My very best efforts seemed to have no effect on this demon-spawn device, and I quickly grew weary of the pursuit altogether.  
  
I groaned. By this point, I was about ready to either give up entirely, or blast the stupid abomination straight into the Shadow Realm.  
  
However, just at this critical juncture of decision-making, I happened to notice a minute reaction from the mechanical monster.  
  
As I watched in a sort of numb hopeful daze, a pack of M&Ms (code: A3) jiggled before my weary eye and stubbornly dropped from it's designated location.  
  
Oh, I see, the evil Vending Machine Gods are offering me a sacrifice because of their prior insolence..  
  
Well....I do love M&Ms. They're quite nice little things to pop about, even though I dare say their company needs a more honest slogan. Oh, and lest I forget, they make for lovely toppings on a smooth cold scoop of ice cream...ahhhh.  
  
But I wanted a Snickers! Truly, brethren, is that honestly such a big request from life..or this machine? No, I think not.  
  
However, much as my desires may have leaned into other directions, life has forever taught me that there are some finalities that simply must be accepted. Somewhat begrudgingly, I began to work at the task or prying the M&M bag open... (but I still wanted a SNICKERS, Ra be damned!)  
  
Did I mention I've been watching X-Files lately? Oh, well I have. And that show is startlingly accurate about conspiracy theories. You see, my current conspiracy theory is that the government is trying to make the quality of vending machines to be as low as possible. Nothing works properly, or quickly, and more often than not the money is eaten. This is because vending machines are the alien relay information source. (Obviously!)  
  
After fiddling with this bag of M&Ms, I also have the theory that the government is trying to cover up their large M&M conspiracy by making the candies inaccessible. Why else would they make these foolish bags so difficult to rip open? Perhaps they store alien embryos in M&Ms....wait *gasp*, M&Ms *ARE* alien embryos!!   
  
Now that I had stumbled across such a stunning revelation, I was at once wondering what the best manner of spreading this horrifying news was. Not that I had to wonder long, for Kaiba suddenly appeared before me in the hallway...  
  
Whoa. Forget alien embryos. The look on that young man's face was scarier by far!  
  
I'm sure you have sometimes seen an animal, perhaps a wolf, when it has killed or is about to kill something? The beast has a certain wild, terrifying look in it's eyes. Now imagine that look in a human's eye, and you will have a decent idea of what I now saw staring me down.  
  
I absolutely could not figure out what mistake I had made this time, or what I had said wrong, but I was quickly sure that I had indeed committed a grave misdeed somewhere along the way, and was more than likely about to pay severely for doing so.  
  
A quick, half-gasp half-shriek sound escaped my lips. In my immediate shock, I yanked the bag too hard and summarily flung M&Ms all over the hallway. Various "ping!"s ensued, the ground now littered with hard chocolate snacks. (Hard chocolate alien embryos, actually)  
  
Before I could pay proper attention to the mess I had just made, Seto rushed forward and grabbed me by the arm.  
  
I gave my best pity pout. I swear, I think the man's sanity was seriously in question at that moment. (And that's coming from ~me~ no less!)  
  
Undaunted in his sheer determination, Seto dragged me back into the now-empty meeting room, flung me crudely onto the table and...  
  
...well, let's just say he really must not have been ~that~ mad at me after all.  
  
Turns out, as I learned sometime considerably later, that Seto had actually been paying some degree of attention when I had been making a not-so-greatly-subtle speech about the wonders of romance, spontaneity, and surprises. Well, guess what? Surprise! Now, I continue to maintain that unfortunately, my poor Seto has somewhat of a ....misguided sense of "romance" which I think he has most likely developed from watching the wrong kind of "romance" films. (He says, of course, that he doesn't watch "that sort of thing" of which I speak, but c'mon! Even my somewhat-naive childish self won't believe such! As long as my Funny Bunny doesn't get taped over..)  
  
See? This is my Seto. Springing something onto me (other than himself) at the very moment I least expected it! I give an A+ for the shock value, and an A- for the romance factor, and a good solid A for the effort behind it all. That's an A average, right? Kudos, dear Kaiba~boi!  
  
I love it when he tries. Even when he doesn't quite get it right. It's the ~trying~ that really counts.  
  
In this particular instance....I really didn't know what to think. That is to say, I had originally thought that Seto was inviting me along to his company because he thought I was so skilled..........and in a manner of speaking, perhaps "skills" did have something to do with it. Well, imagine this! I thought my little protege had come to me in awe of my innate genius, and here ~I~ end up being the lunch-break snack! (At least I can now safely make an assumption as to how the M&Ms feel...)  
  
Loooooooonnnggg borrrrrrriinggg story short, no, I did not resist Seto's very passionate advance. Yes, stuff happened. I cannot give any details beyond that because you would find them very uninteresting, I'm sure. [A/N: And because the author is evil incarnate. Mwahaha!] However, I will tell you that tables aren't the softest of surfaces. Not dreadful, but...well, I better stop there.  
  
20 minutes later: Interestingly enough, the meeting did ~not~ ever resume. And that's probably a good thing too, because my suit was torn and my hair looked horrid, and I didn't want to have to explain the circumstances of my dishevelment to a sweat-dropping Big Five.  
  
(However, had the need for such a fabricated story arisen, I was prepared to say that a fight betwixt myself and the potted plant had resulted from a certain verbal misunderstanding. The plant's fault, mind you......)  
  
Turns out, believe this or not, a secretary in one of the next door rooms called the cops. No, seriously, no joke. She heard...yeah..and assumed there was fighting to be found nearby (thank Ra she knew better than to attempt an investigation herself..talk about a new level of mortification..).  
  
About ten minutes following this misunderstanding, a number of police officers arrive at the Kaiba Corp building, entirely befuddled, and wondering what moron made the ill-thought-out prank call. Soon therafter, the Big Five were detained outside of the building upon their return from the local Wendy's....unfortunately, this led to massive complaining on their behalf due to melted Frosties. It just so happens I can totally empathize with that woe. But Frosty failures aside, everyone was by now very curious as to what was happening within.  
  
....did I mention the ceiling sprinklers went off? Ra, what a mess.  
  
And this, friends, is why love and business are best kept very, very seperate. It's also yet another instance where Shadow Portals are proven to be an infinitely necessary resource in saving one from very imminent embarrassment.   
  
Oh yes, and as for the actual tryst...well, heh...ahem.....fun, much, yes.  
  
So what was the point of my little story?  
1) Seto has surprised me before, so I owed him one, and I've now made my pay.  
2) A "wild" location does not make for instant betterment, (and they need to make softer office tables, those inconsiderate brutes..)  
3) M&Ms, vending machines, and squirrels are all part of the Conspiracy...watch out for them!  
  
So now we're even, Kaiba~boi!  
  
And I think my little plan held a fine degree of ingenuity, don't you agree?  
  
For several minutes I actually debated whether my spur of the moment plan was too evil as I was sneaking the disk with the virus into my new husbands lap top. It really was not a real computer virus after all, I had designed it to download his precious files into my own private data base via an uplink to my own personal stealth satellite. I may remember what it was like to live in ancient Egypt, but I am by no means behind the times in my technological aptitude. However, unlike my dear love bunny, I do not build my life around computers.   
  
I did momentarily regret fooling him with a fake virus that he would never be able to kill because it only looked like a virus. I told myself I have to keep up my image as a villain somehow! And it was going to be so over the top how could I resist!   
  
I had originally planned the usual candle light set up with the soft music and scented oils and silk sheets and all the romantic stuff I could possibly cram into a single shadow pocket. But then seeing Mai's generous provisions gave me a better idea. It was time to get creative. The jet was to be my dungeon and Kaiba~boi was to be my love slave! I could barely contain my giddy little giggles as I followed him down the runway.   
  
It was nearly impossible to fake having a headache to get to the back alone so I could set things up. I am however a consummate actor and a little subtlety goes a very long way with Kaiba who is always on guard and scrutinizing every detail of his surroundings.   
  
Several times I was sorely tempted to give in and go sit with him and make him feel better. I hate checking his thoughts to find he's worrying about me. He worries a lot more than I originally expected. His biggest fear in life is most certainly losing someone he cares about, and right now that would be either Mokuba or myself.   
  
My biggest fear in life right now is most certainly squirrels. Yes, those evil little bastards with their beady soul less eyes and their bushy tails! They'll take over the world some day, I can tell, they're planning it right now as I speak! Just what are they hiding in those bulging little cheeks anyways? And don't tell me it's nuts! They're tricky little devils, it could be anything from lost buttons to engine parts.   
  
I also happen to hold great distaste and fear for those creepy little caterpillars. You know the kind of which I speak, the spiny, prickly, scary, sticky, icky, nasty, sharp and probably poisonous kind. There are monstrosities amongst us...crawling around beneath the seemingly placid surfaces of our lawns...lurking and biding their time for that fateful day when they shall rise and attempt a final takeover of humanity....  
  
...see how good I am at sounding like a melodramatic actor? And here to think that Seto claims I'd have no luck at being a thespian!  
  
Anyway, it just so happens that a few weeks back in early Spring, I chanced an encounter with a caterpillar belonging to one of the barbed varieties of which I speak. I didn't even notice the slinking horror until I had very nearly stepped upon the most foul, wretched, accursed creature of damnation. Some people I think there are who would have gotten quite terrified over such a situation. But I myself am not such a person. No, no, in the very spirit of masculinity (which I obviously have much of), I didn't scream ~very~ loudly, nor did I run into the house ~very~ quickly. So fah to any who would dare attempt to label me as a coward, fah, indeed!  
  
After my initial fright, I didn't think much of the instance. It was Springtime, after all. Frightening situations with caterpillars would soon come to be all-too-common nightmares, and I would just have to learn to develop a strong enough belly to tolerate and ignore these demons around me.  
  
Well now, Seto apparently didn't.....exactly...see it that way....  
  
He was standing in the main downstairs corridor when I came inside after my unfortunate incident. And if you ask me, I dare say that my soon-to-be spouse greatly overreacted in his handling of the matter. Alright......so perhaps I did accidentally bump him....and perhaps in so doing I may have accidentally knocked him to the ground and carelessly more or less trod over his newly-fallen person.....but really! He obviously should not have been standing in the hallway. I mean, that is just asking for a disaster, do you not agree?  
  
Besides, I think I only stepped on him once or twice. That's a minor issue, eh? But nooooooo, Mr Melodrama follows my trail of destruction, stomps upstairs, throws my bedroom door open, drags me out from under the bed---a very uncalled for action, I do believe--announces that he's "had enough of this shit!" (whatever does he mean by that?) and drags me back downstairs and right back out the door. All the while, I was whimpering and offering my best pleas for mercy, but none seemed sufficient.  
  
While Croquet and I watched in stark horror, my dear Kaiba~boi grabbed the caterpillar which had earlier terrorized me so, threw it into the road, and then proceeded to run over it with the limousine....five times.  
  
Oh yes, Kaiba~boi, mighty display of virility there! It takes some rare breed of man to be capable of thwarting such a massive and intimidating foe!  
  
Soon enough, even Mokuba had joined us in watching the grisly display. We all three stood there sweatdropping when Seto returned with this "Well, I showed that bastard!" look on his face.  
  
Ah, Mokuba. About him...  
  
As most are likely aware, I ....wasn't exactly "kind" to this youngster in the past. Although certain past injustices cannot be overwritten, I was bound and determined to extend any amenity necessary to help ease myself into good terms with this boy. My success so far could only be guessed at, even mind reading didn't offer much help on the matter.  
  
While Mokuba did not seem to be harboring a significant grudge against me, he didn't seem especially eager to be warm and friendly towards me either. But I don't think was caused by lingering resentment.....I think the source of his slight distrust was actually a product of the changes he was going through, the unique personality he was developing. You see, at twelve years old, Mokuba is one scant year away from undergoing a metamorphosis which will effectively turn him into the most evil of living species, yes, friends, you guessed it---a teenager. A being far worse than even squirrels!  
  
So one minute, the kid had a pleasant enough demeanor, laughing and playing like a wanton child. The next, he was moping around bitter and withdrawn, the next he was complaining a bit about some trivial thing. These would be awkward years, I was sure of it. Ah, puberty. Sometimes he watches "Babe" and sometimes it's "babes". But that is just teenager-dom for you. A rough transition from childhood to adulthood.  
  
I really wanted to help the boy out as much as possible, but really, what could I do?  
  
Fortunately, fate and coincidence threw me a few meager opportunities to appear nurturing, and I jumped at them like a rabid animal jumps at meat.  
  
One day, perhaps a month or so ago, Mokuba had a minor biking accident. He was trying to go uphill in a fairly rocky terrain and had the misfortune of slamming into one jarring boulder and being thrown clear off the bike.  
  
Luckily, he was not seriously wounded, but he had managed to acquire a bleeding, dirty wound and a skinned knee. Seto was away that day--Annual Duel Monsters Convention or something. But when I saw Mokuba come limping in, assuring me repeatedly that he was "fine" and telling me not to hover, I immediately set to bandaging the rough scrape and applying generous ointment so as to prevent infection. He looked at me peculiarly all the while, too. I suppose he didn't expect me to lend a hand for him.  
  
...by the way...I just realized that the little Munchkin never said "Thank you"! Darn kids!  
  
A later situation was handled in similar fashion.  
  
After not-so-wisely spending a day playing outside in the snow with hardly enough shielding clothing, small wonder that Mokuba developed a rather nasty cold.  
  
So, naturally, I implored that he be sent to bed immediately, despite his very vocal complaints against it. I offered to turn Funny Bunny on for him, but he declined. I really must wonder about any youngster who isn't interested in Funny Bunny...but alas...  
  
At any rate, I appeared at his door shortly thereafter with a tray of food, the usual cold remedy--hot soup, and even a glass of chocolate milk lest he get to feeling better. (Not NesQuik though--I am still mad at that fellow for copying my favourite cartoon hero..)  
  
I suppose I could have had Croquet bring these items to the youth, but I felt like it would be better received if I did so myself. Besides, I wanted to try and form a bond on any level possible.  
  
He was too tired and sniffly to say much, but I daresay that he seemed to be regarding me with a slightly suspicious squint. I'm not sure if he was distrustful of my motives, or if he simply didn't like being "babied"---probably both.  
  
"I've heard you have 'magic'. Why don't you just use some of it and make me feel better?" He asked me between slurps.  
  
The answer of course is that magic is very taxing, exhausting, and potentially dangerous. One would be ill-advised to use such forces except in the direst of extreme situations..  
  
...however, I did not feel like articulating all of this explanation at that very moment, nor did I suspect that Mokuba would be satisfied with the answer at any rate, so I said simply....  
  
"Because."  
  
After I spoke this, he turned away from me and continued eating. I did not think he would say anything else, but lo and behold, he did. He surprised me greatly in fact, by saying something that I never expected to hear. A declaration that made me truly overjoyed...  
  
"You know.....I never had a mother. She died giving birth to me, so I guess I don't really know what a mom would be like. I'm thinking sort of like you, though."  
  
I went numb. Somewhere along the line, I had obviously achieved a breakthrough.  
  
"Why?" I asked enthusiastically. "Was it my doting for you? Tending your wound? Taking care of you when you were in need..?"  
  
He paused, as if to consider this fully.  
  
"....No. No, not really. But I asked you something and you said "Because" to answer me. My friend's mom does that to him, and he can't stand it. No one else but mothers use "Because" as a full sentence."  
  
......okay, so perhaps his sentiment wasn't ~exactly~ a compliment in the purest sense of the word, but by this point, I'll gladly take what I can get.  
  
I was under the impression that Seto would be thrilled over me showing his younger sibling such attentive care. As is so often the case, I entirely mistook his view of everything...  
  
You see, he was of course used to tending to his younger brother in every way. He could get jealous if anyone else did something that might Mokuba develop "hero worship" towards them. Yugi winning the tournament and saving them--for instance. Well, it was ridiculous to think that Mokuba had even developed much fondness for me, let alone hero worship! But although Seto didn't say much to me, or seem very upset over it, he did once more or less tell me not to worry about things and that he could take care of Mokuba himself.  
  
I picked his mind. As stubborn as I think Seto was being, I can understand where he's coming from. Mokuba is his charge. He has seen it as his job to rear that child up from the moment that he vowed to do so for his dying mother.  
  
But...be that as it may....and as much as I can empathize....Seto will simply have to learn to share responsibilities. We're married, and isn't that what marriage is about? Sharing? Working together? What if we someday decide to have children...? How would that work out?  
  
....us...having children...? I've never thought about it much before....but I always did secretly desire to have a child someday. A daughter. Someone small to love and shower affection on. I would have such a good time spoiling her!  
  
Perhaps I should speak to Seto about the future possibility of children.  
  
Sometime....sometime I will bring up the conversation with him.  
  
Sometime...but not now. It's too early now.....the discussion would only cause unnecessary turbulence to our new union...  
  
.....Turbulence.......Oh Ra! Where's my paper bag! I'm going to start hyperventilating! The air is too thin up here! I hate planes! Why can't we just take a shadow portal?? Why does Kaiba have to be so blasted normal?? I had to fall for an average guy with no magical abilities or psychic gifts. He even has the right number of fingers and toes!   
  
If he weren't so bloody beautiful and interesting despite being normal, with such a lovely energy to his soul, I never would have stuck around here so long. Ah, it's wonderful to be in love again. Especially with my Seth. Back in the old days he used to let me play with his millennium rod all the time [Amber: *gasp* -_- SW!!], but I could never wrench a commitment out of him then. He's certainly changed for the better over the ages, that's for certain. I wonder if I can say the same?   
  
I am glad my Kaiba Kitten found that virus so soon or else I would have to have gone out there and hunted down Croquet. I can't stand to be alone in one of these flying coffins! There's no safer feeling in the world for me than holding Croquet's hand. And if you tell anyone that I will most definitely send you to the Shadow realm!   
  
  
I look over at my husband now...sleeping so soundly against me, in my arms, and I in his.  
  
You know, as beautiful as his blue eyes may be, sometimes I like to see them closed so tightly as they are now. He looks so...so gentle and sombre, so innocent. One could never guess that in twenty minutes, he will surely be yelling at me over something.  
  
I'm surprised that he's resting so close to me. I can even feel the steady warmth of his breathing...  
  
Normally, he doesn't like to be held or to hold afterwards. He says that he's sticky, and hot, and tired, and would rather simply roll over and fall asleep as hastily as possible. He says that post-coital cuddling is a generally pointless display, and that he's already shown me his affection for the night and would like nothing better than to rest.  
  
Not tonight, though. Perhaps because this is the honeymoon night, after all, and if he won't be loving now, then by Ra, when will he be loving? That aside, I think he's too exhausted now to even protest against a little snuggle....  
  
I take in the sight of him.  
  
He really is such a lovely thing. Young and slim, a smooth nice face that could be called...dare I say...delicate? Those heavenly oceanic blue eyes, closed together now, his lashes tight and knit. That wonderfully contrasting chestnut mop atop his head..wet bangs flopping relentlessly into his face like a copper curtain. His hair is messy now, he's sweaty, hot, but cooled by the sweet sea of satin below and above.  
  
I watch him breathe, slow and steady pumping as he sleeps against me. I am somehow fixated by the sight of the lean glistening flesh..the slight rays of light peeking in through the doorway and shimmering like a ballet procession in the darkness.  
  
He grunts a little in his sleep. I smile to myself. I wonder what he's dreaming...?  
  
I could look, if I truly desired. I could see his Dreams. But.....I cannot bring myself to do so. Prying the minds of the waking is one thing, but slipping gossamer fingers into the solace of the sleeping is another matter entirely. The visions of the night are a man's last sanctuary from the world. I...I don't have the right to invade such a refuge.  
  
I am so drawn in; I can't resist dipping my head and brushing our lips together.  
  
The kiss is no more than a faint whisper, an echo of earlier passion, like kitten whiskers brushing roses.  
  
I feel him stir, much to my astonishment. His eyes flicker open, caught in a haze of light they become luminous against the shadow of his visage. He pushes his bangs aside with a casual flick of the wrist, peering at me with that same stern expression that I have grown so accustomed to seeing.  
  
But then....as I watch...I think I seem to see his eyes soften just slightly.   
  
Did I see something more in him at that moment? Or was it just an illusion cast by the shadows, by the falling waves of light and dark? Am I deceived, am I looking too hard for a thing that does not exist, but that I so desperately want to see?  
  
"...Peg..Pegasus?" He sounds remote as he mutters to me. I think part of his brain may still be slumbering...  
  
I reach a hand out to caress the back of his neck. Tense. Always so tense.  
  
His gaze bores into me. There's something more. He wants to tell me something, but he's not sure how. I don't have to read his mind to know as much....  
  
"I.....I....." I feel his muscles strain against my coaxing touch. "I......lo.....lo......loooooo....veeeee.......vee.....egh."  
  
He stops, unable to continue. He can't finish. He doesn't need to.  
  
I take advantage of the final hesitation, closing my mouth on his and working them together smoothly. I feel him murmur and sigh against me, the refreshing vibration that trembles through him, in his chest, and into the cavity of my throat.  
  
I relax the grip, but don't release him entirely....not yet. I want to savour this kiss before I find my rest again, before the satin takes me...  
  
I love you too, Seto Kaiba.  
  
Life is good.....for now....  
  
Sometimes I wonder, though, if things shall always be so calm. Oh yes, I know, I am being paranoid. But I can't help it. Ponderings arise in me, the "What ifs?" of life call to my soul.  
  
Have you ever felt...that perhaps you're not in control of your own destiny? That is to say, what if there are larger forces at work in the universe? Sometimes I suppose I feel as though I am merely a puppet, a character in some large and fantastic play of sorts. Are my decisions really my own, or is someone else up there in charge...?  
  
I mean, it's unsettling really. I could just be a character in some strange cosmic story. Perhaps being controlled by the gods....or spirits..or fate and destiny..........  
  
......or by a very obsessive 16-year-old girl with a twisted sense of humour, and a frightening fondness for Mountain Dew and lemons......  
  
.........nah....  
  
(Death to all squirrels!!)  
  
  
  
  
====================================  
  
[ Review. ^-^ ]  
  
PS SW gets credit for writing part of this scene. The squirrel stuff was her idea  
  
PPS But all that X-Files stuff was me peeking through. Yes, Pegasus is not my only obsession ;)  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Echo

  
*First, quick note: SW would like everyone to know that in case anyone is interested, she has finished the first chunk of lemon for this fic. Obviously, it's not going to be posted here. But I put a link for it in my profile. If you can handle that sort of thing, you might want to have a look, as her romance writing is quite wonderful. (*No* she did not pay me to say that.. =))*  
  
_Pretty long, well-written, articulate reviews. I love reading all the insightful comments! It's great to see people pointing out specific instances which they were particularly fond of--and it helps me to know what sort of stuff you people are into. I think it'll come in handy when planning for the future of this fic! ~_^   
  
***********************************************************************************  
If you left a review for my last chapter and want to see my response, check the bottom of the page, please. Normally I'd put review responses at the top, but frankly, that just seems to eat up so much room.....  
  
So for now, on with the fic!  
  
~Amber  
***********************************************************************************_  
  
  
  
  
~Seto's POV~  
  
  
He's asleep. At least.....I believe that he's asleep. It's so difficult to tell.  
  
Even in the darkness, I see the Eye. The scant light in the room catches on it's golden surface. It glimmers amidst the shadows...and the light bounces giddily. Smiling at me. Mocking me. I watch the flickering glow and have a desire to touch the cold surface....but something holds me back. Could it be...fear?  
  
I hate things I don't understand. I hate magic, and all that nonsensical bullshit. It doesn't fit within the parameters of reason, the parameters of my world. Pegasus is another world to me. There are sides of him that I don't want to see, but that keep appearing. There are shadows within him. I hate that! I hate him for with-holding so many different aspects, so many pains and secrets. But I love him, also.  
  
There are things he won't confide in me about. There are lives he's lived, and he buries them into the depths of his own mind. A part of me does not want to know. A part of me does not want to see this. I want to see Pegasus as harmless, a whimsical child. Like Mokuba. I want to believe that Pegasus is nothing more than what he shows when he smiles, when he pouts at me because I refuse to give him his way, when he comes running into the house and tramples me because he is a fucking nutcase.  
  
That's the Pegasus I want to be with. That gentle, childlike sort of innocence. Something I can't ever find again in myself, something that I lost.....but something that I see again in him.  
  
I look again at the Eye.  
  
It will always be there. He will forever bear the scar, the empty tearless socket beneath. Pegasus can sleep, but his lidless Eye will never close.  
  
I feel myself shiver.  
  
Damn...damn him for this. My throat is dry. They say being in love is so damned wonderful...all those happy morons. I want to punch them all. Being in love is terrifying. It's a sharp fluttering in the stomach whenever he looks at me. It's the imminent all-consuming fear that I will lose him. He'll leave me...he'll die, or he'll leave me! I used to be secure. I used to worry like this only for Mokuba. Now I worry full-time. My fingers tremble when I touch him. He'll ...he'll die! I know that I won't be able to keep him.   
  
Shit! Why did I have to let my guard down? Why did I have to let him do this to me? I used to feel so powerful, so in control. Now everything is a threat, a danger. Being in love is being afraid of loss. The bliss of companionship comes with the looming horrific fear that someday he'll be gone. How can I accept that? If only I hadn't let him get so close...I always swore that I was my own man, that I needed no one, that I was content in and of myself. I always swore that I'd never let anyone else get close enough to hurt me....  
  
....and look at me now.  
  
I love him. I do love him. But I...I can't say so out loud. I want to, Ra, I want to, but I can't. Why can't I? Why does my stupid pride have to keep getting in my way? I hate being vulnerable.  
  
I'm watching him sleep again. Silver hair on rouge fabric.... He looks like an Angel.  
  
I reach out and gently push the fallen strands back over the enigmatic golden relic. I can't stand to be reminded of the burden he wears. I want to be close to him, but I want to keep a safe distance as well. I want him to share his feelings and thoughts with me, but only to a point. I can't let things get too close. Distance has always been my method for ensuring my own emotional safety. Can't get too close...  
  
But I love him. I love him and I need to tell him....I'm sure he wants to hear it. I tried to tell him earlier..but I couldn't.  
  
I can do so now, though. Damn it, I will. I'll just say it. I'll go through with it. What possible harm could it cause me? Just three simple words.  
  
"Pegasus?"   
  
He doesn't respond.  
  
"Pegasus? PEGASUS?!" I give him a good shake.  
  
Still, no response.  
  
"Wake up, husband."  
  
I hear something.  
  
"There's something I want to tell you...something I know you desperately want to hear...you see...I..."  
  
I think he's trying to say something.  
  
"...I.....I....oh bloody Ra! ...I.."  
  
He snorts. The volume increases, and I finally realize his "purring" for what it is.  
  
Pegasus is.......  
  
.....snoring...! I can't believe this! Of all the inopportune moments.......!  
  
"Fine then, sleep, you ass....Ra! I hate you!"  
  
I hate him. How dare he sleep when I'm trying to talk to him? And they say I'm inconsiderate! I hate him. I want to smack him upside the head with a pillow. And just when I was about to get all sentimental and spill my heart out, and give him the tool he needs to torment me forever. Because once he knows....once he knows that I love him, I'll never have an edge again. I'll never have the leverage in our relationship. I'll never be able to argue with him, because he'll always use that against me. He'll know just how to cut me open, he can drive it all right into my heart if he so desires...  
  
I hate him. I love him. I ...I... I don't know what the hell I think anymore!   
  
I feel myself sigh.  
  
Darkness. A faint and ghastly glow illuminates the room...the sole window is the source. If I peer outwards, I'll see the stars, and the clouds that flicker with a tinted blue haze, and the backdrop of the forever blackness on which they hang, the abyss of space, and the many levels of heaven. If I close my eyes, I'll dream of white dunes, alive with silver effulgence beneath the never-ending expanse of the darkness. The memories will drift languidly....and I'll deny them. Just visions in the shadows. Just pictures of the landscapes I saw in books. Places I've never been. Places I never want to go. Just dreams....of stranger times and older moons. Waning, swelling moons....shimmering like....like the Eye....  
  
I think Pegasus is still snoring.   
  
It just occurs to me that I am laying on the very farthest, smallest, most pathetic corner of the bed. The sheets are almost entirely pulled off of me, for Pegasus has bunched them up around himself like a satin cocoon. He's sprawled out everywhere...I can't even move. To add insult to my cramped misery, when I at last attempt to roll over, I promptly receive an elbow to my face for the effort.  
  
Damn bed hog... yeah, this is fair, give me five percent of the bed-space!  
  
If I weren't on such a lovely floating endorphin high right now, I'd tell him to roll over or suffer being pushed off..actually I might just go ahead and push him off without warning....  
  
Instead, I bask in the lulling white noise of the air conditioner, a cooling unseen circulation of air, a steady churning hum......I feel it again my chest, my back, the drops of perspiration running down my nose and forehead...  
  
---I'm such a mess.-- I don't care.--Maybe I'll shower tomorrow.--What time is it?--I don't care.--What should I have for breakfast?--Oh...dear Ra, I hope Pegasus doesn't ask me to try some damn Funny Bunny brand cereal...  
  
...oh well. I'll figure it all out later.  
  
I wrap an arm around my nuptial mate. I'm sure he's asleep, but the new contact makes him stir. He rolls over, and next thing I know, I'm smothered in silver. Damn it. This is uncomfortable on several physical and psychological levels...  
  
Warmth all around me...so much warmth. And the folds of soothing darkness....  
  
I'm not sure when morning will come, or how far to our destination we'll be by then. The world seems so distant.  
  
Despite the air conditioner, the air in this room is a cloud of humidity. The door is cracked only a sliver for a hint of light and air. Oils. Everything smells of overwhelming oils and perfumes....and the vapors are intoxicating. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a candle on the nightstand....it's burnt down to barely more than a wax puddle now. Soft, hazy glow. Faint light in the mist.  
  
.....I think I hear Pegasus mutter something about squirrels and green catsup.  
  
.....I don't want to have just heard Pegasus mutter something about squirrels and green catsup, because that would just be too nonsensical and crazy, and I'm a rational person who doesn't tolerate that sort of thing.  
  
So I'll just pretend that it was my imagination. Heh. Candles. Oils....  
  
I would never say this out loud, but I have to give Pegasus credit. (Not out loud, though..) He is really great at fashioning a mood...  
  
Again, this is something I'd never confess aloud, but there is something truly exciting about a set-up like this, with smells and satins, and softness abounding. It provides excellent contrast for the roughness. I don't think I'm rough though. Pegasus teases me about this sometimes, but he's an old-fashioned Harlequin romantic, so his ideas are heavily biased by long-standing tradition. I may have growled a bit, and bitten him a few times, and once I think perhaps I slammed his hips into the headboard...but who says that's crude?   
  
(note: the hips-to-headboard incident did not hurt Pegasus in the slightest...he has a lot of ample cushioning on his backside. I will not elaborate upon this comment..)  
  
Sweetness has forever been hard for me to bear. Maybe I'll get used to it though. Some part of my mind is telling me that I sure as hell better get used to it. And there's nothing wrong with being rough. When your breath catches in your throat, when pain and pleasure, joy and sorrow, and all the things of and in-between become indistinguishable...when everything feels as raw as if your epidermis was stripped away with sandpaper, and nothing's left but a writhing hot coil of white emotion.....when in that one instant you're as hot as a star gone nova and you realize the ultimate finality of your own vulnerability.........That is what bliss is. That's what it's all about.  
  
Pegasus smells nice. Nice, but overpowering. Lay off on the scents! Mmm. Exotic. Sultry. What? No flowers?  
  
I feel dizzy. Might be the physical exhaustion. Might be some psychological shtick. Might be that I haven't eaten in way too many hours. They never do take time to eat in love stories. Ra, I'm hungry. Yeah, I ate a bushel of candy earlier. It's given me a sugar buzz. Hee hee. "Sex and Candy", isn't that a song? Heh. Heh. I feel stupid. There was a bad idea in this, somewhere along the way. La la la..   
  
...Oh no. I'm acting like.....Pegasus!! My system needs to shake this sugar high, and this adrenaline high, before I really go Moron Full-Speed...I need to get up and get some real food. Part of me keeps bitching to myself about this. Get up! Get up! But then, another part of me, apparently the physical half, is stubborn and says "Shut the hell up, I'm enjoying this!"  
  
I am enjoying this. Used to, I only enjoyed computers and Duel Monsters cards....but Pegasus is warmer than those. Warmer, and with a nicer scent. I do love my Battle Ox and BEWD, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to cuddle up in the bed with either of them. And if you can't figure out why, then...well, you're an idiot.  
  
I reach out to the waning candle flame, enclosing it with my thumb and index finger in a sharp pinch. Immediately, it dies. The room is dark now, save for the white dancing ghost lights...  
  
The darkness is refreshing. I sigh and breathe in deeply. For some reason, all the aromas seem multiplied tenfold....  
  
It's ....overwhelming. Choking. Smothering. I feel myself cough and shudder against the sweet folds....  
  
Pegasus' form is darkness obsidian, marked by a silhoutte of translucent white. I perceive his shimmering borders and trace the lines with my fingertip. I'm fascinated like a moth to a flame, like a child to....er, candy, I guess. He wiggles. I think I may have heard a little giggle erupt, smothered into his pillow. I guess I just imagined it, though.  
  
He is a form of nature. A most beautiful, intricate structure, liken to the forests or the stars, or the oceans foaming beneath us. It's a beauty that is neither male nor female, but divine and androgynous as a statue. I want to praise him. I want to muse over his beauty like a harpist with an enchanted lyre, or a wandering bard...or a poet from so many ages...  
  
...But I don't know how to do that. I'm too mechanical to speak in tunes of emotions. So my way of "appreciating" his beauty is slamming him into the wall and "making love" until we're both ready to pass out. Yeah. Works for me. I don't know if he's happy with that though...I guess I better hope so.  
  
I do feel guilty. I do know that in affairs of the heart, I ain't up to par. There are a lot of excuses I could give for this. Not knowing my true parents. An abusive stepfather. Very little dating experience... But whatever the reason, I don't think I can fulfill Pegasus' need for emotional closeness. I know it. I do know it all too well. But I can't seem to fight it. It's as though I'm watching a movie. The guy in the movie is about to make a mistake, and I know it, but I obviously can't tell him. I can't say "Hey, you loser, can't you see what you're doing?! You're going to screw up!!". Nope. He wouldn't hear me. It's just a movie, and I have no control. That's the same way I seem to feel about myself.  
  
When I'm with Pegasus, I can see it coming. I'm the guy in the movie who's about to say the ~wrong~ thing and ruin the entire situation. But it's as though I can't alter the inevitable. Each time, I think there's some way I can prevent it. Each time, I nearly seem to. Each time, I fall short.  
  
Why, though? Why, as much as I value control, can I not seem to control my own temper? Everyone around me is treading on eggshells, I can sense as much. I'm a hot cauldron of rage about to pour over. It's who I am, and though it bothers me to think my anger will be misguided and lash at him, the patient victim, I...I can't do anything about it. The pattern goes on and on.  
  
We were kissing once. On the bed in his room. Not so unlike here...well, except for the skull illusions and everything, but ah well. Anyway, it was all good. He smiled at me. His face was so written with love, so passionate and expressive. I think I must have had a mopey dead-eyed look on my face. I don't know for sure, because there wasn't a mirror, but I always seemed to be dead-eyed. It was just my "normal" face, after so many years of bitterness. He thinks he'll melt me, though. He buried against me, and I felt hands slipping down to the small of my back...massaging...  
  
...I pulled away. There was a puzzled look on his sweet face. He didn't understand, but he accepted immediately. He never complains. There was an imploring look in his eye, a most gentle and heartfelt desire to simply love me. That was it. That was all he wanted. To love me. And I couldn't let him.  
  
I pulled away. I didn't want to. I hated doing it. But I just ....did. It was a natural reaction to his attempt for closeness.  
  
He understands, somehow. He sat back, reclining to the pillows, giving me all the space I could hope for.  
  
I was so fucking ill!   
  
In an instant, I was in the bathroom, slamming the living hell out of the marble wall with my fist. Pegasus didn't follow. He knew I needed my breathing room. Dear Ra, looking back on it, I think ...I think he may have thought I was wroth with him. I wasn't, of course. I was furious with myself. With my shortcomings, my inability to show compassion, my stupid Ra-damned all-consuming pride...  
  
I kept thinking he deserved better. Someone who could love him, really and truly love him for all they were worth. I'm not capable of the depth he hungers for. I'm a blight, if anything. I'll hurt him. Not physically, no, much worse. I'll break his tender heart, and he will weep. I know it. One of these days....one of these days I will hurt him. It's not a question of if, only when. I see it coming, and I hate it, and I hate that I'll be responsible...but there is no stopping fate. I've thought of letting him go before. Thought of packing up one night, and leaving, and never looking back. But though these thoughts cross my mind, they never linger for too long. I can't. I can't give him up. It may be for his own good, but something in me is just too selfish to let go. I love him. I want to be with him. He's a drug to me, and I can never quite get enough.  
  
The senseless stupor finally began to abandon me. I looked up, seeing my reflection in the bathroom mirror..seeing the pure unbridled rage there, the fury of my scowl. I felt pain. Pain in my hand. I saw blood spattered on the wall. Looks like I may have gone a little overboard "expressing" myself.. (as my old psychiatrist used to say..)  
  
My knuckles were bleeding. I had gotten angry for no discernible reason, and then smashed my hand into a wall...for no discernible reason. If it didn't sting so damn much, it might have been a funny scene.  
  
Pegasus was beside me in an instant. The look of shock and horror on his face was...profound. I guess the fact that I seemed to be upsetting him so much should really have wrenched my gut, after all, he lost his first love and now I imagine that he's somewhat paranoid. But that wasn't the way I saw things, at the time. He was overreacting, of course. He was trying to act like my mother, hovering over me and cooing and worrying, and that just pissed me off to no end.  
  
He asked what in Ra's name I was doing. I didn't have an answer, I suppose. But I told him to shove the hell off and that I was fine, and that if I wasn't fine, then he'd be the first to know. (I think in some areas, this behaviour is called "Being an Ass") With Pegasus, it's just an endless cycle. I yell. He goes "Oh, what's wrong, hun?" I tell him that it's my business, and no, I don't need comforting, I'm a loner and I've never needed anyone to work my problems out for me in the past, and I still don't.   
  
He bandaged my knuckles. Whimpering and worrying over me all the while. I heard him in the background, but my mind felt like it was submerged underwater. He sounded...far away...surreal.  
  
"Why won't you just let me love you....?" I didn't know what he meant, but he sounded so...mournful. I could almost hear tears churning in his voice.  
  
"I love you, Seto. You have nothing to prove to me. You can't just accept our love...you...think you have something to prove to me. But the only person you're really trying to convince is yourself. You don't always have to respond just as I would respond...Seto...it's alright. I love you for being you, not for trying to be me..."  
  
I think he might have tried to offer me a reassuring smile. I'm not sure, though. I wasn't looking at him. I couldn't. He finished his wrapping, and I felt him staring at me, waiting for me to turn and make eye contact. His one human eye, and perhaps the Millenium Eye as well...bore into the back of my head. I felt it. Knew that he was staring desperately at me.  
  
I didn't want to see. So instead, I blankly watched the lawn outside. A breeze came in from the ocean, and the boughs rocked. Far below...I heard the soft sound of waves lapping against the shore. And Pegasus wiped a tear from his dripping human eye. I didn't see it. But I knew.  
  
The door cracked ajar, and I saw Croquet peering in. Normally, his constant presence irks me. Not now...though...  
  
Soon, Mokuba came running in. I guess he must have heard the noise.  
  
"Big brother..what's wrong...?"  
  
Before I could give an answer, he flopped down into me. Pegasus behind, Mokuba in front. I don't know how I avoided being crushed.  
  
I had to remember, in that time, that I was surrounded by people who care for me. In all truth, I should have no reason left to be so morose. I felt as though I had been behaving in a silly way...  
  
I sighed....and at some point, I think I fell asleep..because my memory of the next events fails me.  
  
Pegasus never left my side.  
  
My rage worries him...perhaps he even thinks he's the cause, but he isn't. Psychology might offer some bookish smartass answer, but I can't really say, except that I have a lot of bottled up bitterness, and any little thing can ignite it at certain times. I always calm down after awhile, and usually it's no big deal, but Pegasus doesn't seem to realize that getting right up next to me and pestering me again and again and again with the "What's wrong?" and "Can I do anything..?" (even though I told him it was just letting off steam..) only infuriates me and fuels the fire further. Yes, I know he's only being a good loving caring spouse. Yes, I know I must seem like the bad guy for being bothered by his "compassion".....but there are two sides to every argument.  
  
I hate being patronized. I hate being treated as though I'm a babbling infant. When Pegasus is all up over me in his "concerned" way, not offering me an inch of breathing space, I almost expect him to check my temperature, wipe a smudge from my face, and then proceed to sing a lullaby. A part of this discomfort on my behalf could be attributed to the fact that I've always been the older brother, the one looking out for things, and the "mature" one in charge. Losing that sense of control frightens me, and when I'm frightened, the result is lashing out, and very vitriolic anger. Despite my own issues over "smothering" situations, I will say that I don't think it's entirely my imagination getting to me. Pegasus sometimes exhibits tendencies which are almost...dare I say, maternal. Sometimes he behaves like a child, and sometimes he acts like I'm his child. Very peculiar paradox.  
  
Recently, I've started to suspect that a part of this odd behaviour comes from the fact that, as I'm learning more and more in days of late, Pegasus is showing a growing desire for a parental role. Actually...maybe his urge isn't rising, maybe, in fact, I'm just becoming more aware of his need for such a capacity. I figure he probably did want to have children when he was with Cecilia. Hey, most couples eventually do, right?  
  
But he never mentioned it around me until we'd been dating for a few months. And even then, it was just casually. He'd drop little hints here and there. I was perceptive enough to pick up on the implications, but I never thought much about them. We would be watching a movie of some sort on television, for instance, and he'd say "Oh, aren't those children just ~so~ very cute and darling?" I suspected he was trying to tell me something, but I decided to look the other way. I really did not want to have to deal with debating this potential issue with him. We had enough on our hands just with being a newfound couple, let alone the possibility of starting an entire family.  
  
If anything, Pegasus is persistent. When I failed to take a notice in his not-quite-subtle wishes, his longings only seemed to escalate. And after awhile, it was decidedly apparent. First of all, he started getting all awkward with Mokuba. Oh yes, just trying to be friendly with your lover's kid brother...sure. Bandaging wounds, and tending illnesses. Wait, isn't that a family member's responsibility? Did I detect a filial sense of responsibility rising up here? I thought his actions were nice, but not necessary. I can take care of my brother. I always have. Again, I decided he was just trying to be a friend, not that he was hellbent on assuming the role of parent or caretaker....  
  
But finally, there came a time when I could no longer turn my head. I was sitting at my desk, writing...charts and ...stuff...I don't even remember now. Company stuff. Pegasus was standing by the window. He had that faraway look in his eyes. Sometimes, I just have to wonder where his mind is taking him when he gets that particular look. So wistful...  
  
"So, Seto..what about kids, anyway? A daughter would be quite nice.."  
  
Just like that. Just frickin *DROPS* it on me out of the blue. I suddenly feel nauseous. I can't avoid it now.  
  
I sighed and hoped he wouldn't hear me. I like children...sort of. Kinda. But I don't want a new one. Several reasons for this. First, Mokuba's not fully grown yet. Raising him up is like having a child of my own. And....and there's the other thing..too. The part I hardly wanted to admit..  
  
If Pegasus and I adopt a child, I know what will happen. He'll spend all his time with it, and not with me. He'll fully realize that the child can give him what I can't.... a soft body to hug and cuddle and shower affection upon. He would love it if I'd permit him to hold me...but I won't. And I guess that's why he wants an infant so badly. It would just grin and giggle. I'd scowl and yell. His wish of being a parent basically spoke to me that he was oh-so-aware of my relationship shortcomings, saw me as a mistake (but was too polite to dump me outright..), and wanted to get a new source for love. I couldn't bear that. As much as he irritates me sometimes, and as much as I think it might just be better if we broke up...I can't lose him. I can't, and I won't. I'm not going to share my space...and Pegasus is *my* space. (really, he needs a "Seto Kaiba Only (No Solicitors)" sign branded onto his British bum....)  
  
When he tossed the idea of children at me, I reacted in a way that I now regret. I said the first thing that came to mind...and it was a bad decision on my part. It was emotion, and uncertainty, and panic as well. But it hurt..oh, it did hurt him...  
  
I accused him of only wanting a daughter because he wanted to claim some hold on Cecilia, because he didn't truly love me, he was still in love with Cecilia, and he simply wanted a "reincarnation" of her. I must not have been adequate to him, his heart must have been elsewhere.  
  
I didn't look at Pegasus when I accused him. Instead, my eyes narrowed on the painting far to the other side of the room...the darkness-concealed blonde form looking down from the wall. Smiling. Always. Smiling. Haunting me in the depth of her shadow. Existing to remind me that I'm only ever going to be a shell--the person he "settled" for, not who he really desired. Burning me from within...because he has ever been the object of my desires... I almost hate her. And yet..I never even knew her...  
  
I thought, after snapping at Pegasus as I had done, that he would be furious with me. Although I wasn't looking directly at him, I could detect his shadow in the corner..just on the edge of my vision. He was hurt. And silence was his first retreat. I'd driven a sharp nail into him by bringing up Cecilia...I knew as much. I shouldn't have said that. Damn. Need better self-control.  
  
Although, at the same time, it occurred to me that Pegasus hadn't denied my claim....and maybe the hurt ignited by my assumptions was on account....of those assumptions in fact being true, and now he hated looking that truth in the face....  
  
Silently, I felt him sat down on the bed beside me, behind me. Silver strands caressed the base of my neck. One soft-as-a-whisper kiss just beneath my ear. Then another. And a third, to follow.  
  
"Seto...I'm sorry." He breathed against me. So very warm...and lightly moist...  
  
"I'm sorry..." He repeated, his voice laden and weary. "I didn't mean to upset you...it..ah, I really wasn't thinking of it like that. Just.........I just don't want you to think I don't love you..."  
  
He pulled my chin, so that soon our noses were brushing and my eyes search his lone brown orb. His face was tranquil, almost stoic and void of expression altogether. But...not quite. I saw a hint of something more that day, a ghost within him, and I suddenly felt as though I had just betrayed him, wronged him. In that moment, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him how much he meant to me, and that the only reason I was against children is because I wanted his love for myself. I wanted to do that. Wanted to....and did not. Instead, I sat there and glared him over blankly, determined that the only thing he would see would be my cold outer shell.   
  
"I do love you..." As I sat numbly, I felt him pull my head back to rest on his chest. My first instinct, was, naturally, trying to bolt away. For once, though, he did not let me do so. I wanted to get away. I couldn't stand it....and yet I could. It..it simply wasn't bothering me once I sat still long enough to adjust to the presence of his arms around my body. The lips moved upwards, brushing my own. "Forgive me. I never meant to make you feel insignificant....you're my everything...can't you see that? Your calm rationality and stubborn love may very well be all that's keeping me from plummeting into the rocks below the shore.....I watched them for so many nights, Seto..."  
  
Pangs of guilt tore into me. I felt myself relax against him, the strain of my body loosening before his soothing stroking fingers....slinking across my shoulders...  
  
"....I wanted to have a child between us because I thought it was a love we could share. I didn't...*sigh*...I just did not foresee that you would think it an attempt to recreate..." He choked against me... "...her..." I thought he was about to break into tears. I bit my lip hard. I couldn't handle this. Any of it. But I couldn't move..either, and was frozen by more than his physical prowess. I had to hear him out. It was the very smallest show of compassion that I could offer my long-time beloved...  
  
"...but perhaps you were right, Seto. Perhaps that's why I would have chosen a daughter. To bring some small justice, to somehow alleviate, if ever so small, a sliver of the anguish. But though I would cherish her, I would not look for Cecilia within my offspring. I would see myself...except a better newer version of myself, with all the potential that my inheritance and the world itself may give her....but born free and innocent and without the hardships of so many labourous past existences...so much...grief..."  
  
"....but if it bothers you so much, I promise I won't revive the subject. Not till you're ready to speak of such matters. I do love you, though. Can't you see how much I love you?"  
  
I felt drunk. I flattened against him, and his hands pressed my neck more roughly. I gasped when he pinched and kneaded one of the sensitive knots of tension. I wasn't going to talk again. That was as close as I would come to saying "Sorry". Pegasus didn't talk, either. He just rolled my skin and muscles as if he were a baker making dough. A cool breeze came from the window, and I sighed against him, my eyes half-closed against the noonday sun.  
  
Her picture. I still saw it........ominous, a shade partially concealed by a veil of velvet curtains. Good try, Cecilia. Good effort...indeed. But I won. This time........  
  
...but when he gets an idea in his head, it never goes away.....  
  
I could have accused Pegasus of having never painted me. But that would be stretching things a bit. He had attempted to paint me, once. His idea.  
  
Payment for dragging me along to that godforsaken country club.....  
  
  
......I may be rich, but I'm not an aristocrat: I don't wear a monocule, I'm not fat or balding or with a thick moustache or a weasel-nose....and I don't wear a pink handmuff or carry a poodle. When I have conversations, they're about more than "Ah, what lovely tea this is!"  
  
...So, essentially, you could see why I was out-of-place amongst the more hoity-toighty snooty breed of individuals.  
  
I don't think Pegasus especially cared for their ilk any more than I did. But Pegasus can be a serious "people person" sometimes--he knows just how to work a crowd. Comes with good breeding and running a successful company. One learns how to present a good face.  
  
Although my husband was qucikly becoming the center of the crowd, I felt awkward, and I was steadily becoming more impatient to leave. This was the wrong place for me. How dare he have made me tag along! I was more than a little resentful.....  
  
Course, it wasn't all bad. One woman had two poodles, a leash wrapped in each hand. The fancy sort of poodles, too. All styled up and wearing dorky pink bows on their heads. Well, while their owner was busy talking about how "absolutely darling!" the decorations at the club were, the leashes got tangled up. Deprived of personal space, the wild beasts began to snarl at one another, and the next thing I know, they both explode into a whirl of wild blurry white, growls and furious yapping erupting....the yapping mostly arising from the humans in the room, though.  
  
I have to admit, seeing those crazy poodles kicking each other's asses was probably the best excitement I'd had that day. Everyone else in the room was hyperventilating, bumbling, and falling over themselves like utter morons. It was absolutely ridiculous.   
  
Pegasus was in the other room stealing the napkins.....(yeah)...so he didn't see any of the mayhem. When I told him about it, he shook his head, "Tsk"ed, and said that people could be so very irrational sometimes.  
  
In response, I told him to shut the hell up, and reminded him that he was the same guy who nearly trampled me to death after seeing a caterpillar, and who obsessives over squirrels and believes green catsup is "Black Ooze.."....  
  
And then he just raised an eyebrow at me, a cute childish expression, while he blinked and stared at me as though I was the weirdest human being alive. Sometimes he really made me feel like I was.....that is, until he turned back around and finished stuffing the rest of the napkins into his shirt.   
  
I grabbed his wrist and escorted him out of the room before he could make a move for the sporks...  
  
Pegasus informed me that there was a reason he'd dragged me along on this day. Oh, what? To torture me for my sins? He laughed. Told me to follow him.  
  
We went to the gardens out back. It was Springtime...everything all vernal, warm, the air thick with bee humming and a coating of pollen heavy enough to make you gag.  
  
Rows and rows of flowers passed by, tulips and daffodils, roses, hyacinths, all matter of popular flora in full bloom.  
  
"This is what I love about this place!" He announced to me. "...This, and also the nostalgic value of it all." He paused, turning to smile at me as he spoke. "When I was a boy, my father would bring me along to this club. Always bothered me as much as you. I wanted to be watching cartoons...but instead I was fidgeting with my suit while the adults chattered merrily about things I didn't care for. So....I found this. The gardens. These were my sanctuary. I would lie on that hill-top up there.."--he pointed in indication--"...just lie there, and listen to the melody of the crickets, watching the jolly moon grow round and fat. On cloudless nights, I could see the stars.....and I dreamed of them, Seto. Didn't we all dream of stars when we were young..? They seemed to grow so much darker in the later years. Everything here is how I remember it! The bushes and trees...the fresh and even cut of the grass...the scent of it all. It's very beautiful, don't you think?"  
  
As an artist, Pegasus saw beauty in everything. Small wonder then, that he should so cherish a setting like this.   
  
"Not as much so as...you..."   
  
Did I really say that? It must have been a random muttering. How, oh how, could I ever let that escape...  
  
Even *he* was startled. A look of surprise crossed his face for just an insant....and then he was upon me, hugging and squeezing. I thought I was going to burst...  
  
"You're so...cute."  
  
Cute, he calls me? Cute?! Ack. That's very nearly insulting....  
  
He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided me up the winding cement path. I wondered, for just an instant, if any saw us...  
  
"I always hated suits." He blurted it out. I had no idea what he was talking about. "When I was a child...I mean. Heh. Just one of those "necessary evils", uncomfortable by all means, but the kind of attire that I was expected to appear in with my family being what it was. Of course, now I value high fashion, but back then, all I knew is that I couldn't wiggle out of them nearly fast enough.   
When I was three years old going on four, we were having a party at our estate one night. My mother was trying to get me all dressed up for the occasion. After I got out of the bath tub, she toweled me off and proceeded to turn to find a proper suit from amidst the closet.  
Well, I intended to have no part of it. When she turned her back on me for the slightest fraction of a second, I flung the towel aside, bolted out of the bedroom, and proudly ran down the hallway in only the clothes I was born in. The party guests were arriving by this point....standing outside, speaking with my father, I believe. Imagine their surprise when I came running out onto the balcony screaming 'BATTTTTMMAAANNNN, nygghghhghghghg!!!!!!'"  
  
Pegasus laughed aloud at the memory, and though I tried very hard to stifle it, I let out a good chuckle as well.  
  
"Oh...dear me, I do believe that some of the elder members of my father's company still remember that particular incident. I still get teased occasionally. Yes, that is how I shall go down in company history. Not Pegasus, the educated eloquent businessman....but Pegasus the naked screaming toddler. ............Just remember Seto, you do one crazy thing in your life, and that's what everyone is going to remember you for...."  
  
"Ah....so I will be remembered as The Guy who Married the Screaming Naked Toddler......that sounds like a band."  
  
He laughed and swaggered against me. He was high on life. Or maybe it was just the pollen.  
  
When we reached the round grassy top of the hill, Pegasus instructed that I sit beneath the shade of the oak tree. Reaching into a case that he had brought along, he produced a blanket for me and asked that I sit upright on it. Immediately, I knew what he was going to do.  
  
He was going to paint me. I felt so strangely honoured over this gesture!  
  
Methodically, he calmly sat to work, propping up a canvas, squeezing various oil colours onto his palette.  
  
A loving smile was offered to me.  
  
"Surprised, Kaiba~boi?"  
  
I shouldn't have been. It was really pretty obvious, now that I think about it.  
  
"I'm in love again. And when in love, I'm inspired to do *what* I love...this will be a most wonderful symbol of our bond. I want to capture you as you are...like this, right here, right now. A pose for all eternity, on my canvas..."  
  
(He really is the most melodramatic person ever...)  
  
I settled myself. I couldn't tell him no. *How* could I ever tell him no when he looked at me with such joy? So I didn't say anything. I merely nodded....I suppose that was some indication of consent.  
  
  
....but things didn't work out as we might have imagined. Much to his own grief, Pegasus never did finish the painting.   
  
I couldn't sit still. I admit it. There were acorns dislodging themselves and pelting down onto my head. I heard cars, people talking, and dogs barking. Some pesky fly just would *not* leave me a moment's peace. I coughed. I sneezed. I scratched my butt, once or twice.  
  
And each time I wiggled, even if it was just a little, Pegasus shot me an increasingly icy glare.  
  
"Cut it out, Kaiba~boi! Hold still..."  
  
I rolled my eyes. If only I had brought my laptop along, then maybe I could hold still....*so boring*...  
  
When that stupid fly returned, I reached my breaking point. I swatted. I slapped. I grabbed. I groped. I even kicked up at it a few times. Damn hell-spawn insect!  
  
I'm still not sure if I ever got it or not. I am, however, sure that I ended up flinging myself over backwards and landing on my head, with my legs stuck up in the air....  
  
(after this, I decided I probably couldn't give Pegasus a hard time about the caterpillar thing anymore..)  
  
I looked up, seeing Pegasus standing over me, hands on hips, a look on his face that could level a charging rhino...  
  
"Thank you so much for your cooperation, Seto.."  
  
Before I could even reply to his sarcastic muttering, he leaned over and swiped me across the face with a wet paint brush. I had the feeling that red had just been smeared across my cheeks. I could even feel a little of it sticking in my eyebrows....  
  
He smiled, satisfied with his revenge, and turned to stride away in a good cool and collected villain exit.  
  
Well, I wasn't having any of that.  
  
I grabbed him around the waist, halted him, and before he had time to assess the situation and retaliate, I quickly wrested the brush from his arm.  
  
When he turned on me, still surprised, I gave him a good smashing splatter.   
  
Pegasus looked disturbingly cute with paint dripping down his nose...  
  
He also looked very indignant at that moment. He made a quick lunge for the brush, but I pulled back. When his weight hit me, we both toppled over into a crumpled heap. The brush went flying out of my hand, but I had enough left on my fingers to work with. Again, we were rolling around and wrestling like morons, with a good deal of finger painting going on throughout.  
  
If you know anything about the way this particular relationship works, you can probably figure out what happened next. Who knew finger painting could be so much fun? It's just very fortunate that I don't have allergies...or else...well, I won't even think of that.  
  
"Oh..wait, Seto, what if someone should see us?" He asked me, breathless.  
  
I smirked and began nibbling the ear-lobe. "Well....look at it this way...it'd be a better way to be remembered than as the crazy naked toddler screaming about Batman..."  
  
He didn't say anything else. Just smiled warmly, closing his eye and succumbing to the lukewarm temperature of the Spring day...  
  
I don't think anyone saw. They were inside....still getting excited about Gucci clothing and watching poodles get into it, I guess. If that's their idea of fun...well, more power to them.   
  
So many things to reminisce about.....aren't there?  
  
I guess I'm as bad as Pegasus when it comes to letting my mind wander. He's rubbing off on me in every way imaginable. Maybe someday I'll even teach him how to drink from the milk carton.....heh, I still don't think he realized that I was the one who did that. Kemo is so easy to blame...  
  
I guess our relationship is pretty sturdy in a number of ways. Sure, we sometimes have our little spats about...say, whether the toilet paper should have aloe in it or not (I say no, I don't want freaky chemicals on my ass..), or about which Star Wars movie was best, or about how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Toostie Pop--though I swear someday I will sit down, and run a series of precise mathematical equations to determine this little mystery....  
  
But all that aside, Pegasus and I work together in a weird way. I'm not sure how, why, or if it even matters, but there is some kind of chemistry going on here and who am I to question it? (Of course, maybe I can sit down and run a precise series of mathematical equations to determine what this "chemistry" is exactly but...ah...well, forget it..)  
  
I think of that as I look at him now....  
  
...sleeping, beside me......hmm, is it just my imagination, or has he scooted up even closer? Good grief, give me some personal space!  
  
Since the man seems to insist on being right up on me, I figure I might as well take advantage of the situation. I alter my position, putting my hand against him. Pega-pillow. So dark..so warm...  
  
I think I see a little smirk creep onto the corner of his face.....no, surely I just imagined it. He is asleep, isn't he? But then, it's so hard to say. He's too good of an actor to be sure. Oh....Ra.....has he been reading my mind this whole time.......?  
  
No. No. How foolish of me. I'm just being paranoid.....surely.....  
  
I press against him deeply. Is the air conditioner still on? It's burning up in here.  
  
My eyes finally give up the battle. They close tightly, and the darkness comes full circle. I hear him breathe...feel him breathe.  
  
Sublime.  
  
That's the word. The last word that enters the abyss of my mind....before everything melts away...before my senses abandon me against the curtain of oils, and scents, and satin....  
  
And the ensuing dreams, of a world as smooth as chocolate and velvet ripples in the sea of night..  
  
....fading away......  
  
  
  
  
  
[~chapter fin~]  
  
***  
[okay, I promise that this is the last chapter where Seto and Pegs are just laying there reminiscing. I'll get them back on their feet next chapter. =P]  
***  
  
Responses to reviews (in descending order from most recent, to least recent =P)  
  
To **CKthePhantomess**, Heya! It's great to know that there are people out there who actually love reading this particular sort of fic. I promise I'll continue to provide lots of insane fun for you! (But I will also throw in some serious parts, just so as not to bore my readers who get into that serious angsty stuff...they know who they are...)   
**Eos**, Thanks, as always. I hope I'll continue to please you with my work! ^-^ And by all means, please help me keep our YSMRB thread alive!! ^-^  
**Kabuki**, Oh, thanks! Glad you're enjoying the humour, romance, etc! As to the missing lemon scene you mentioned...well, you probably saw my note at the top of the page. ~_^  
**Leland**, Glad you think so! I happen to agree! ^^;;   
**Jantra**. No, your reviews aren't dorky at all! In fact, I love to see that people are sticking with this fic from chapter to chapter! I'm not sure what all to say to your numerous comments except thank-you, thank-you, and thanks a few more times! It's really great that you actually posted a review while reading, and I love to see individual situations commented on, it helps me figure which things people seem to take to the most. ^-^   
**Vitani Le**, I certainly agree about the boyfriend thing. Let's see...thanks for the compliments, oh, and no, I'm definitely ~not~ very sane! How can anyone with a fic called "9 Months of Hellish Hilarity" be ~too~ sane? ^-^   
**Vyctori,** Aw, don't blame Pegasus for the scatterbrained-ness of this chapter--that's all quite the fault of my behalf, I assure you! ^_~ I must confess--I am not a very linear writer. Before each chapter, I usually make an outline of the stuff I want to see happen beforehand, and then I try to connect different scenarios when writing. But, that scene was going in even more different directions than usual because SW wrote part of it, which I had to tie in with my part somehow, and as I was writing I also had a bunch of random ideas....ideas which had ~no~ place in the story really (like the caterpillar thing..) but which I liked too much to pass up. So I tied the non-related insanity together as best as possible, and this is the result. Heh! Your mental image sounds about like what I'd imagine, too! And yes, Pegasus is definitely a BAD-boy! ^-^ I hoped someone would think the ending was sweet...I'm not usually much of a romance fan/writer, but I feel like this story needs some tender moments...  
**Chika Jin**, Yay! More Pegasus/Seto fans! ^-^ It's great to know that people who favour the pairing are actually finding the fic! And I'll be sure to check the website you mentioned! ^^;;   
**Squidman**, Whoa, are you sure mine and your moms aren't related...? Because that seriously sounds like something my mom would do! Quite funny, though! I like squirrels myself, but we (SW mostly) decided that Pegasus probably has a "paranoia of the month" type thing--this month it's squirrels...caterpillars, and the occasional vending machine. Yes, Pegasus is a lovey-dovey fellow, which I normally find sort of annoying in males, but I make an exception in his case. *MAYBE* Kaiba will get it someday--hey, he's still got plenty of chapters left, I think. ^-^ About the art: I myself have run into accidental resemblances before. But usually I use anime as a sort of model for my artwork and character designs. I'll admit to having designed some original characters with white hair just because characters like Pegs (I used to consider his hair white--even tho it is actually silver..) and Kunzite sent me into a sort of light-hair craze...in fact, because of some unusual anime colorations, I made quite a lot of colourful original characters with strong anime-ish resemblance. Most people I know say my characters (the males) look like girls, though. Guess that's anime-esque too -_-...  
**Sailor Taichichi Vegeta**, Ooh, I run into that problem with yaoi myself! My bishies, mine! ^^;; Well, I guess there are plenty of bishies to go around, tho.... ^^;;  
----------------------  
  
  
Whew. Okay, that about covers it, I think. Keep it up, people!!   
  
Reviews=Happy Author  
  
Happy Author=Quicker and Better Updates!  
  
^-^  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Ooh, smell that Seto scent

I'm sorry. I am very sorry. I haven't updated my poor fanfiction in about 10 decades-and you people have been so patient.  
  
So, I am sincerely sorry. I never meant to leave my work hanging-but sometimes life just takes over for awhile. Oh well-I hope you guys are still reading/interested. It's all for you.  
  
~Amber  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Seto's POV] (again..)  
  
Light. I saw it, felt it. Even through the tight wall of my eyelids, bursts of colours danced and flickered before me. Radiance. And warmth...a different sort of warmth that the sultry heat I had become so accustomed to.  
  
Stubbornly, hesitantly, I let myself awaken. My muscles and joints were still stiff...I didn't want to leave this place, not for a long time. A long-bred sense of begrudging necessity pushed me onwards.  
  
My eyes protested, but ultimately, the light won over.  
  
The room appeared before me, still hazy and sort of unreal. Clinging dreams ebbed away, and consciousness came back.  
  
Holy Ra...this room is a damn mess! (I think this was my first fully-formed thought)  
  
It looked as though a pack of wild animals had been loosed in here. Clothes strung all over the floor...night-stands and dressers knocked askew...oil spilled, candle wax on the floor, sheets horribly tangled...come to think of it, making a mess hadn't been this much fun since I was a kid. Hn. Maybe Pegasus brings out a little of that "inner child" in me...frightening thought.  
  
Speaking of Pegasus.....I am just now fully coming to really realize that, frankly, he is not a very good bedmate. (well...at least in terms of *sleeping*...)  
  
I'll be damned if he's not right up on top of me. I'm serious. He's laying on his side, all stretched out awkwardly, and half of his body is downright pinning my shoulders and chest. I wouldn't be surprised if I found myself unable to move. I hate this. For one thing, he's too close for comfort by a mile or more. I need personal space and lots of it. For another, his stupid hair is tickling me, covering most of my face, and threatening to smother me to death. And lastly....he's gripping *my* pillow. How dare he grip, moreover cuddle up against, _my_ pillow.....  
  
There comes a point when a man just has to draw the line. And pillow- stealing is just far and beyond acceptable marital behaviour of any standard. I'll tell him to cut it out. Yeah, I'll tell him off, that's for sure. (Soon as I regain my ability to speak...damn, I feel hungover..)  
  
His delicate face is buried against my bare chest, and I am abrubtly startled by the warm rumbling of a chuckling burst. The first thing I wonder is, could he be awake? And, if so, did he just read my mind? I admit that I'm a little paranoid about his telepathic abilities sometimes. Can anyone honestly blame me for that? I don't want to keep deep secrets from Pegasus or anything, but I don't think being married means we need to share *everything*...necessarily. My thoughts, no matter how mundane they may be, are *mine*. I'd rather he not be prowling around in there. It gives him an advantage over me that I'm not really comfortable with. Maybe if I could read his mind as well, then it wouldn't bother me so much, We'd be on even ground and all. But as it is I...I hate feeling open and exposed.....  
  
Though, for now at least, I don't think I have to worry. I'm pretty certain that Pegasus is not awake yet. Just giggling in his sleep. Dreaming about Funny Bunny or something, I guess. Wonder if he ever dreams about me...? Croquet once told me that Pegasus had admitted to him that he'd been dreaming about me before. I was sort of flattered, until Croquet said that I usually had horns and a pitchfork in said dreams. (For some reason, I always got the impression after this incident that Croquet doesn't really care much for me) He's one creepy old bastard, that's for sure, but Pegasus loves him. I know this much because of his fondness for pranking the gray fellow. Yes, for Pegasus, nothing seems to show love better than fake snakes popping out of a box. But whenever I think that Pegasus is insane, I do have to bear in mind that if I married a crazy guy, what exactly does that make me? So I'll just not think about the question of his sanity. It's probably better that way.  
  
I briefly wonder what time it is. Come to think of it, *when* was the last time that I knew what time it was? My eyes dart around the room. No clocks in sight.  
  
If I had to guess, I'd say it's right on early morning. The light still has that foggy quality about it, the dewy misty appearance that I associate with the hours after midnight and before full sunrise.  
  
Mokuba always called this twilight a "watery milk" look. The kid tried, whenever he could, to stay awake long enough to watch the sunrise over Domino. I'd be up at night on the computer, and I would hear him shuffling in the bed eagerly...thought he had me tricked into thinking he was sleeping, too. My younger sibling can be as sneaky as Pegasus sometimes, I swear. But Mokuba never saw the sunrise. He told me in the later years that he'd tried, but that it was just a blur beyond the curtain of smog. I said I wasn't surprised...Domino is a big city, after all. At that he looked glumly upon me and asked if I'd ever had better luck. No, of course not. I never slept in those days. But I never saw the sun, either.  
  
It doesn't really feel like morning. My sleep was such a short stint...I couldn't have rested for more than a couple of hours. I don't remember my dreams, if I even had any.  
  
Time change...there was a time change, wasn't there? That could explain why morning seemed to show up so quickly. Damn. Going to the Americas gets me every time.. wonder how close we are to Barbados now?  
  
Damn. I bet I smell bad. The sheets are so soaked and I know I'm sweaty as all hell. Either that or one of us wet the bed.....oh shit, I just made myself paranoid.  
  
"Pegasus...get..off..me..now.."  
  
I wanted to have a commanding "edge" to my voice when I said this. Maybe a good raspy Darth Vadar sound. But that was not to be. Instead, my sleep- intoxication caught in my throat and I sounded like a frog trying to croak out words.  
  
The Mighty Pegasus(tm) shifts. He has 3 seconds to roll off of me, or I get violent. 2, 1...  
  
"Good morning, lover..."  
  
A dopey clownish white smile flashes before me. I watch those glazed plump lips pull back...mmm, Pegasus, you have lips that could suck the sap out of a tree. (One of my three favourite features of Pega-la...can you guess the other two?) Ra. How can anyone look so absolutely hump-worthy at 5:00 AM? Makes me want to just fling him off of the bed...maybe I better stop there.  
  
"Good idea, Kaiba~boi. Sucking trees? Oohhh, sounds kinky. People always did say I could pose for a hippy, what with some sunglasses and a bit of tie dye, but your suggestions are a little extreme..."  
  
...waitasec, did he just....? DAMNIT!  
  
"....You stay the hell out of my mind, you mind-reading bastard! I fucking hate you..!"  
  
"Now now, Kaiba~boi, we both know that's just the sugar-down and 5:00 AM wake-up talking.."  
  
"...Get off of me."  
  
Much to my surprise, he actually listens. The heavy weight shifts, and Pegasus resumes his proper place beside me.  
  
"My my, little sea horse, you're quite grumpy these days aren't you?" The morning glow catches in his candy almond eye, and mischief glimmers. "I'm beginning to think it's that time of the month..."  
  
I just roll my eyes.  
  
"Heh. Cheap shots like those might actually sting a bit if you weren't such a prissy little bitch..."  
  
Pegasus smirks and begins to childishly trace a circle onto my half-exposed belly. I squirm, my tense knuckles gripping the satin and pulling it higher above me. He does it on purpose, knowing how sensitive that particular area is. The skin is thinner on the abdomen, the fatty tissue low, nerves close to the surface. I studied my anatomy. A little touch is enough to start a ripple of shivers.  
  
When he looks up, my eyes plead with him to knock it off. Being teased is as annoying as being tickled. I don't mind touching...but only if it involves sex. Otherwise, it's just a pointless waste.  
  
"Ticklish much, Kaiba~boi?" He purrs in that tantalizing voice.  
  
Oh damn.  
  
Before I have time to adequately shield myself, Pegasus buries his head into my belly and blows raspberries playfully, rolling his lips like a motor and making as much obnoxious noise as possible. I gasp and recoil, kicking wildly and yelling inanities.  
  
This gesture of his is all-too-familiar to me. It's that same damn torture play that adults always inflict on their hapless kids. Hazing, or something like that. Maybe they think it's cute or funny. Oh, so when a kid squirms miserably while being tickled, that's supposed to be their way of showing enjoyment? Hell, makes sense, I mean, I always scrunch away from things I *like*. Morons. Yeah, my real mom and dad did that to me, occasionally. Tickled, gave me raspberry stomachs, and all the other shit parents like tormenting kids with. Mokuba escaped it by sheer chance.  
  
Pegasus must have realized that his little antics were drawing out certain old memories. He stops, abrubtly. It wasn't bothering me, though. He's always so careful about not making me remember....  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaiba~boi.." He grins half-heartedly, all the while I'm glaring venom at him. "I just blew on your stomach because I wanted to see if you'd go "Woo-hoo!" like the Pillsbury Doughboy. Though, I dare say, if the Pillsbury Doughboy used such language as you, then he might have to be out on the streets looking for a whole new job..."  
  
He rests his head against my flesh again, kissing me lightly, almost apologetically, this time. A trail of kisses, Naturally, I spoil things by pressing my hand against his forehead and gently (albeit determinedly) pushing him downwards....  
  
"Kaiba~boi!" He starts, pulling upwards and tossing back a burst of messy silver. Strands fall around him and stick to the sides of his face. "Tsk tsk...naughty little sea-horse. Are you trying to drop some little hint on me?"  
  
"Possibly." This time I'm the one who smiles. Imploringly.  
  
He shakes his head at me as though I'm a misbehaving kid.  
  
"Haven't you had your fill of such ardor, my dear Blue Eyes?"  
  
I don't answer.  
  
Pegasus simply huffs, pushing aside the soft silver that falls so haphazardly into his face. Even such a simple movement speaks of such gentleness...he is mesmerizing to behold.  
  
He breaks away from me....pulling himself free of my other arm, which had currently been wrapping the small of his back.  
  
My lover, always so proud and strutting (..bastard..), disentangles himself from the sheets and moves to a standing position beside the bed. All the while, he stares at me, smirking. He knows I want to pounce. He's daring me to pounce...I think. Ha. Like I'd give in to something like that.  
  
His one normal eye looks even sweeter than usual this morning. Perhaps it's the sunlight catching in it..? When he smiles at me, there is such a startling innocence there. Is that the way he looked at his Cecilia...I wonder...?  
  
I'm married. Oh shit. I'm really fucking married. Really. Married. MARRIED!  
  
What the hell happened? I said I'd never get married. I said I liked "freedom". Well, now what the fuck do I do?! This sucks. What if I want to date someone else sometime? What if I get tired of Pegasus and his bullshit?  
  
Suddenly, I feel as though I'm in a very tiny space, and there's no air left.  
  
I'm going to hyperventilate. Shit. ...what the fuck was I just thinking about? Pegasus...conned me into this. Damn him. Sneaky prick. Probably used some of that New Agey magical shit on me to screw with my mind and make me all........well....wrong. That's it. That has to be it. Damn it. He wants to ruin me. He's probably still trying to steal my damn company. I can't believe him. He's the lowest of the low. He did it on purpose. Wanted to make me all........warm, and ...fuzzy...and like, soft. So he could take advantage of me, obviously. Bastard. He's probably going to poison me before the honeymoon is over. Yeah, that's it. Kill me and take my company and revive that blonde wifey of his. That.......sneaky fuck! I can't believe he'd go through such lengths to deceive me! I better stop thinking this. He might read my thoughts...and like, rape me and shit. Uh-oh. I might've just given him an idea. Damn it, I've got to keep my damn mind quiet.....  
  
"Yoooo~hooo, lo-over?"  
  
His voice breaks me from my rambling stupor.  
  
"You look like you're staring off into space, bun-bun. Is something the matter?" A routine Pegasus Pout follows this comment. "Are might you still be quite sleepy from your restless night, eh? Oh, a good cup of coffee will do the trick, methinks." He grins, flexing and yawning playfully, his naked flesh glistening in front of the window's sunlight..prettily exposed.  
  
Why is he asking me these questions..? Isn't he just reading my mind.? He does it 24/7. I know he does.  
  
"Oh-I know you probably think that it's odd of me to ask you questions, Seto, what with my telepathic abilities and all-"  
  
--Looks like he just did it again.  
  
"No-I did not just read your mind that time, either. I don't have to, sometimes, Seto. Your facial expression-like the way your eyes widened ever- so-slightly at my last statement-why that alone tells me all that I need to know. Mind-reading can be too much of a crutch, sometimes, I must confess. Here lately, I have been trying to lessen the amount of telepathy that I perform. For your privacy, love. And also-" He turns to me, bending his face very close to my own.  
  
"-I'm an artist. The language of your body speaks to me in volumes much louder than those of words..or thoughts..there is such beauty and simplistic-yet deep-meaning-in the structure of your body. Your pose and form, the way you hold yourself. It conveys something to me that language fails to encompass, and there are things of which no words have yet been formed to describe..."  
  
( I have no idea what the hell Pegasus is talking about...but holy Ra, I'm so hot for him.)  
  
"Bed. Now."  
  
I hiss-interrupting him if he even desired to say anything more.  
  
How could it be that mere seconds ago, I was sitting here questioning my devotion to this man? What the hell was I thinking? WHY would I ever want to date anyone else again? I've got the cream of the crop here. It must've just been post-honeymoon-night jitters. I can't believe some of the things I was thinking. Pegasus ..raping me? What the fuck? Where did that come from?? He's way too much of a child at heart to ever do something like that..  
  
[Author..trying..to..make..point..]  
  
"Say! Kaiba~boi, remember when I made your Blue Eyes White Dragon 'more cuddly'? Well my dear, I do in fact believe that I may well have worked the same magic on you!"  
  
I'm over it. Ra, I'm over it. I'm married..and it's going to be wonderful. Ah.ah...I can't think right now. I just want him. I want him so badly! He drives me crazy with desire and---  
  
why is he still talking? Why the hell isn't he back in bed yet? .... I should fix this.  
  
As he nuzzles my bangs, my eyes level on his thighs. Such a lovely shape. Really. Such a lovely shape...I feel like such a damn geek for thinking about shape but, but..he's so aesthetically pleasing...what the fuck did I just say? Aesthetically pleasing? That's what ~he~ says..oh, crap..  
  
I watch the shine of sweat droplets trickling down.torturously slow, hips, thighs, so...perfectly..sculpted...just the faintest shimmer in the shadows and satin around me. Dark, warm, scents. I smell perspiration. Beyond the orange aroma, a very faint wisp of bodily scent..it's not unpleasant. Hormones. I..I can't believe I'm noticing this. Since when do I smell anything? I'm logical: Not sensual. But the way it makes me feel, the way he makes me feel, so raw, so animalistic. I can't stand it anymore.  
  
Pegasus is still lightly stroking fingers through tufts of my hair, but I interrupt him.  
  
I grab him by the hips, thinking that my next course of action will be flinging him to the bed in a mad tussle. I've done it a million times. I'm so used to it by now-it's just routine, after all.  
  
It's like a sport. Like basketball. A Pegasus slum dunk.  
  
(see, a man like myself *can* make relationships workable, just compare them to sports!)  
  
--He'll shoot.and oh boy, will he ever score...-  
  
Except, this time, it does not work thusly.  
  
This time, for the first time..he resists.  
  
When I attempt to fling him across the satin sheets, I feel his full weight resist me. What the hell? What gives? I stare at him accusingly, a low growl in my throat.  
  
He smirks. Damn it. He smirks. And that's when I know that I'm through.  
  
"Now, now, Kaiba~boi," he hums, pressing lips against my ear and teasingly brushing a lobe with the tip of his tongue..  
  
"...playtime is over.."  
  
Having my earlier efforts frustrated has officially annoyed me. I hiss and recoil from his coaxing touch, grabbing him around the waist with sheer determination.  
  
My eyes widen in stark surprise as my lunge is slapped away with a casual flick o' the wrist. That very, very lacy wrist. Much quicker, and much sharper than I would have anticipated. Pegasus is just always full of surprises, isn't he? I got the message, though. For once, it seemed that he was being serious. How dare he reject me! What? Doesn't he find me sexy anymore? What went wrong since last night? Do I have bed hair? Damn it. I bet I have bed hair. That's it. That's why he doesn't want me. Well, hell, I didn't really want him either. Stuck-up prissy little..  
  
"Oh, Seto, will you ever cease...?"  
  
..mind- reading....villainous...sly...cunning...sexy...bastard.must.hate..him  
  
Ringing laughter.  
  
I glare daggers at him, even while he laughs. Reading my mind. Obviously reading my mind..  
  
"You really are so wonderful."  
  
Says he with a hair toss and a sigh.  
  
Very slowly, Pegasus leans forward, as if to plant a soft kiss upon my lips.  
  
Hell no!  
  
"Hey, hey! Get back, damn it!" -I spit the words with all of the venom that I can muster. "What the hell are you thinking? Agh! I don't want your frickin' morning breath in my face! Ugh-disgusting."  
  
Apparently shaken to reality by my words, Pegasus halts wordlessly, pulling back. He resumes his earlier stance in front of me, staring at me like a child stares at it's pet hamster. Curiosity-I see on his face, among other emotions, deeper and more unreadable emotions linger for a second and flicker at me. If I had enough time, I bet I could figure out what he was thinking. But as It is, Pegasus' quickly composes himself, resumes his wanton grin, wags that slender finger at me..  
  
"My dear little sea horse..say, have you noticed that my name references a horse, whereas yours references..a sea horse? Isn't that just a most marvelous little coincidence?"  
  
He throws back his head and laughs, as though he had just stumbled upon the most clever and humourous piece of knowledge ever. I stare darkly at him, all the while..  
  
Abrubtly, he stops. Guess he noticed that he was the only one laughing..  
  
"Well..*I* think it's funny!" Says he, with a little pout.  
  
I want to smile at his cute pout. Damn it. I want to. I won't, though.  
  
"But, does the sea horse mind getting wet?"  
  
I think I blink at this. Wet? What? What's he talking about?  
  
As his hands grip my shoulders firmly, Pegasus cocks his head, indicating the adjoining bathroom. A very soft sigh escapes my parted lips before I have the mindset to prevent it. The shower..ahhhh, the shower..yes. We used it last night, during our little..."romp". Memories of sweet warm suds, mist, vapors, oils...the feel and scent of all. I can almost imagine the dark and candles, the aromas..  
  
Before I know it, I've bolted upright onto my feet.  
  
"Let's go." I snap promptly, tugging Pegasus by the forearm.  
  
He grins drunkenly at my newfound enthusiasm. I love showering with Pegasus. I have weaknesses, it's true. Nothing can beat warm water and a good foamy lather to work with it..sure, there's always the risk that he might spontaneously break out into song, but I believe I can tolerate such dangers.  
  
Like a wanton child playing a prank on their parent, Pegasus breaks my grip and tip-toes ahead of me, looking back with intermittent smiles of sugar. I sigh and follow, not deigning to increase my pace. Pegasus..always wanting to skip and make merry. I wonder sometimes if the happiness he shows isn't just a facade for my benefit. His past is not quite a happy one. But then I remember...that I am the one who has not quite escaped the past, whereas Pegasus is trying his hardest to move on. New love, new bonds. There is something so innocent and genuine about him, I cannot describe it even now. He struck me as a vile and evil bastard once, but, could he have just been a child playing with his toys..?  
  
The sound of running water interrupts my wandering musings.  
  
I'm in the doorway of the bathroom now.. taking in the sight of sunbathed marble...the nicely sculpted designs upon the polished cabinets, the golden handles. A wide, airy space, the air smelling faintly of shampoo, or conditioner perhaps. The flowers and dipping vines that topple over from the expensive vases. The floor is smooth and cool beneath my feet..as I feel goose bumps pop onto my legs and forearms. I'm definitely ready for that warm bath now.  
  
Pegasus stands before me, humming in his detached-from-reality way as he spins the shower knobs, adjusting it all to his liking. After living with him as long as I have, you'd think that I would know how cold or hot he likes his showers. I don't. I don't even know if he does. His opinions always seem to differ. Just depends on his mood, I guess. If Pegasus has any flaw, it might be that he can be quite wishy-washy when it suits his taste.  
  
Naked...in the sunlight, back turned towards me. I sigh....damn it, there better not be any drool on my lip.  
  
He's very statuesque. Not hugely muscular, no, he'll never win a body- building contest, but not stick thin as some seem to expect either. If anything, his body is cut and lean into a very nice form. His shameless method of posing (C'mon..that's what it is, though he always plays naïve) reminds me of a gazelle sometimes. Pegasus definitely has the body of a dancer, and the agility..and...heh, the flexibility too..but I won't say anything beyond that.  
  
And the sunlight..peeking in more vibrant bursts now, sparkling on the water....shimmering on his skin and hair..  
  
"Well, Kaiba~boi, what are you waiting for? Staring off into space are you? I wonder what's behind those Blue Eyes..ha, do I detect thoughts of...duels, maybe? Food? Lingering dreams? Oh, you can always tell me.. ."  
  
--As if he doesn't know the truth. Damn. I wish he wouldn't always feign ignorance of his own hotness. It's annoying. It's reverse bragging, but bragging in it's own right. I'm still a bit pissed off that he didn't seem interested in my earlier advances..but maybe I can fix that once we get into the water---  
  
I approach.slowly, taking my time. Ha. I get to be the tease for once. I keep hoping that Pegasus will grumble.at least a little, maybe grunt, maybe tell me to hurry it up already. I want to get under his skin the way he does mine. I almost feel like smirking..especially as I get to the entrance of the glass-encased shower.  
  
Wide shower, that. Nice and spacious, which is always a plus. You think showering with a loved one is so hot? Well, believe me-when you're in a shower that's really only built for one person and trying to fit two in-let me just say, there is absolutely nothing sexy about get your ass plastered to a cold wall while your partner gets upfront and hogs all the warm water. Fortunately, Pegasus being filthy rich and all, size and material is of no consequence. Nothing is too flashy or too expensive for him. Which is good, since, as I said, too much modesty can earn one a very cold ass.  
  
I'm surprised he's not already in. He's just standing there, smiling at me. Always smiles with him. Half the time I think he's up to something. Half the time, I'm right.  
  
The floor is freezing my anxious bare feet. I huff and sigh. Why is Pegasus not in yet? I wish he'd stop staring at me. Makes me uncomfortable. Too much like the way a hawk looks at it's prey. Guess he can't help it. He's a devious one, that. Knew that when I married him. Why'd I marry him again? Well.booze must have been involved.and I'm sure that some clinical insanity lurking in the back of my head..stupid messed up childhood.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" I grumble. "Ladies first, remember?"  
  
--I smile to myself. Pretty good taunt, I think. And fitting. But Pegasus just keeps smiling.  
  
"Oh no, you first." He says with a melodramatic bow. Bowing naked looks .strange. "Gentleman's honour! I insist."  
  
I give him a funny look.  
  
"You're a quirky bastard, y'know?"  
  
I guess I could've found some nicer way of pointing out that my husband has oddities, but it's the morning. Far far too early for sentimentality or amiability.besides, he'd be hard pressed to get either of those from me at ~any~ time of day.  
  
I may have left my mind behind on the bed. Wait..come to think of it.why are we up early? We shouldn't be. It's our honeymoon! If there ever was a justified time to sleep late, then by Ra, it'd be now.  
  
At once, I notice that no steam is rising from the shower. Hn. Peculiar. Considering how chilly the room is.  
  
I pause before the shower door.  
  
Wait---what's going on? Could it be that this isn't going to be the warm refreshing shower that I had in mind.? Could it be that it's actually going to be...to be...  
  
..  
  
--COLD!OHDAMNIT!SOFUCKINCOLD!!!!!!!SHIT!!!TORTURETORTURETORTUREAGHH!!!!!!!-- -  
  
..is all I think as I feel the sudden force of hands on my back, pushing me in, deliberately dunking my head between two spewing showerheads of icy liquid.  
  
"Mwah, Kaiba~boi, are you ~awake~ yet...?"  
  
--I think I hear through the pounding onslaught of water drumming in my ears and the rumbling laughter all around. Bastard! Sneaky bastard! You could've told me you wanted a ~wake-up~ kind of shower, but no, just when I'm learning to trust you, you've always got to pull a new one on me!  
  
--Another abrupt push sends me flying in---I'd topple over were it not for the hand suddenly clutching my abdomen. .Oh, I get it, he doesn't want to kill me quickly. Wants to drag it out and make me endury long minutes of misery. Through the rude awakening and the noise, and the pelting sharp ice bursts, I feel myself groan. A loud, loud groan.  
  
"YOUBASTARDYOUBASTARDYOUBASTARDYOU-"  
  
"...Harumph. So, I take it you're .not exactly fond of my ~suprise~. Cheer up, Kaiba~boi, the day is young. I've much worse that I could-"  
  
"Fuck you! It's too early in the morning to do this to me! How dare you! I oughtta kick your pansy girly ass!"  
  
"Tsk tsk, little seahorse, what sailor taught you to speak like that..? Good thing we have plenty of soap to wash that mouth out with.."  
  
His protective arm slowly loosens the grip around my gut.abandoning me, as do my legs, and very slowly, I begin to crumple down into the basin floor of the shower. I slump and sigh..the sudden temperature change having fatigued me, making me disoriented and dizzy, verging on delirium..  
  
I hear Pegasus step in behind me. Hands on my back, kneading, pressing, yearning..so warm, despite all the coldness..  
  
--I slap them away. Oh no you don't! You're not getting back in good stead with me that easily! Damnit! I want to be pissed off at you right now,---I WILL be pissed off at you!  
  
...warmth on my neck, breathing, soft slow breaths, tickling and pricking the sensitive skin just beneath my hairline.  
  
"You know." He murmurs, "I do have hot steamed towels...there is no feeling quite like warming up after a good freeze."  
  
He smiles. I feel him smile. The lips curl even as they brush against me. The contrast of hot flesh and blistering cold water makes shivers run down my spine.  
  
He's on his knees behind me, teasing my hair with playful fingers and stroking the small of my back. I could almost...I could almost let him. I hate him because I love him so much...and I hate loving, needing...anything, so much. I hate being dependent...on...anyone..  
  
The rough texture of tongue just barely scrapes me, followed by softy nipping teeth.  
  
I pull away yet again. Damn you, damn you, damn you! You almost had me there, beautiful, but...not quite.  
  
Water douses me, trickling all over my body, spraying into my mouth and throat. the initial chilled numbing is by now wearing off. I'm in the mood to get back up and fight. This time..Pegasus will not make me beg for him. No, no. It's my turn now. This time, he's going to beg for *me*. Two can play the tease.  
  
With some slight difficulty, I push down on my hands and use the extra weight to lift myself to my feet. A grin spreads across my features. I look at Pegasus, oh, he's a bit surprised that I fought his advances, since normally Pegasus acting sexy can make all my defenses melt. But he doesn't look disappointed, daunted, in fact..there is a grin on him which could only be deemed as "challenging"..a sneer moreso, really, than a smirk. He likes a challenge, and I have always suspected that he sees breaking my defenses as just undertaking yet another grand ...challenge.  
  
So, Pegasus and I would duel again, but this time.. cards would not be the tools.  
  
Intentionally ignoring the shimmering silver apparition behind me, I turned my back to him.hoping that the crystal tributaries carving upon it would be a sufficient enticement. Continuing to pay him no mind, I carelessly dropped a bottle of soft wash suds into my hand and began to pour the creme into my palm. I wondered if he was watching me.but I did not dare to turn around. After rubbing for a moment, I had worked up some considerable bubbles..yes, he loves those-and I began to trace my fingers and hands down, following the water trails. I think I hear Pegasus chuckle behind me. He's watching, I'm sure. I can almost feel it. But in a way, being stared at me makes me uncomfortable. I feel like some damn freak being put on display.  
  
"If you're looking, then stop. Don't you have anything better to do? Jeez.."  
  
I mutter without turning.  
  
Suddenly.  
  
..  
  
...what the fuck? Sticky, gooey, blob..right...in..my..hair..  
  
...  
  
Instantaneously, I spin to face him. A glimpse of myself on the fog-draped glass shows a hint of my eyes, which are wild like murder. Yeah, indeed! I might be barring my teeth right now. I'm not even sure.  
  
"You just don't quit, do you...?"  
  
"Oh, pish posh. Heavens, Kaiba~boi, it's torture=you six days a week now, with marginal Sunday break. You know you love it."  
  
(that's beside the fucking point..)  
  
"..what the hell did you just..?"  
  
My eyes drift immediately down to his slim effeminate hands..  
  
Shampoo. Big honey-coloured (reminds me of his eye, actually) bottle of the stuff. Herbal Essences. Well, shit. No surprise here!  
  
"...well.." I think aloud, "at least is *is* just shampoo...not some...weird shit, or something.."  
  
A silver eyebrow raises at me. "Oh-ho, Kaiba~boi, are you altogether suuuuuuurrrreeeeee...? I mean.could it possibly be that I...oh, you know, emptied the shampoo.and replaced it...with, say...honey..?"  
  
---Oh, now you're trying to pysch me out, huh?! Yeah, like I'd really fall for that! Uh-uh, I'm not fucking stupid, I know even ~you~ wouldn't sink that low! ---  
  
...but...like...what if...it really is...honey..?  
  
...no...no...no.. .  
  
...he might do that...too. ..  
  
...oh helllllll.. .  
  
Snickers ensue.  
  
"Oh my dear! I can't believe you'd fall for that! You let me get under your skin far too easily, dear seahorse.."  
  
Poke. Poke.  
  
...That's it..Them's some fighting words!  
  
One hard fast shove sends Pegasus flying against the far wall of the shower, behind the veiling curtain of droplets. Mind-reader or no, this catches him off guard. His one eye widens abruptly, as I hear the wind "oof" out of his chest.  
  
As harsh as I may seem, I never do worry much about hurting Pegasus whenever we rough-house. Yes, to the eye, he is of a very delicate appearance, what with the coffee-creme-d skin, light silver hair, and very porcelain-woven features.  
  
...but looks aside, he is one sturdy bastard. Yeah, when we first got together, I was very fearful of "breaking" him. Yes, you heard me right. I said "breaking". Well, damn, to me, he's always looked a bit like a china doll, what with his very crafted face and his whisper soft colouring. Oh, but just wait until we wrestled for the first time. Every now and then, we just tussle like overgrown kids. No reason. Just "because". Pegasus _always_ initiates it, too. In my mind, I even have my own silent set of absurd precautions: 1) Kicking only with shoes off, never above the knee, usually using the ankle as opposed to the sole of foot, 2) Rarely do I punch, I mostly just ~shove~ him, 3) If punching, never anywhere but the chest, his chest is quite broad and can handle a lot of force, 4) Never use full strength. Ever. No exceptions.  
  
So, I do have a sense of safety which I am always careful to never broach. For this reason, it's very hard to determine which of us would win in a real fight. He is slightly larger in terms of height and mass, but I've been having to defend myself and kick ass for the majority of my life. In between learning all of the technological computer know-how that I've acquired over the years, I have spent some time studying forms of martial arts. Or, also, some good old fashioned punch and kick ass-kicking. Believe me, when you've been in as many wet-bars as I have, you learn all the ways of knocking down the big guys. There are some things you can't learn from the more "technical" books; .some things you just must learn from hard experience.  
  
But Pegasus is not a "big" guy, not burly or ..stupid, either. He's sleek and graceful, and quite good at dodging.  
  
Heh. I got him this time, though.  
  
While Pegasus is pausing to regain his composure, I stalk over to stand before him. I am not sure what I'm going to do next. He deserves a pummeling or two though, that's for damn sure.  
  
His silver mane is a thick wet tangle matted stubbornly in front of his eyes. In one swift smooth motion, he pushes it back so that it hangs limp and parted. He huffs a bit, sighing, his firm chest heaving before me. The sight..the drops on his forehead, so tantalizing...for just an instant, very fleeting instant, I'd say he almost looks...tired.  
  
I reach across, bridging the small gap between us as my fingers dive for his soaked tresses.  
  
But just as I get a handful of pewter, Pegasus springs on me like a mechanical toy being turned to life. I don't even have time to yelp.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! Picking on me, huh, Kaiba~boi? Huh? Oh, you're divinely wicked! I just cannot believe you...jewel. And they call ~me~ a villain. Well, let us wash, eh?"  
  
...he is definitely just in "one of _those_ moods" today...  
  
Every now and then, he takes a notion to be goofy and playful, and I end up being the hapless pawn. Every. Time.  
  
The shampoo bottle, still being held firmly between his hands, is raised above my head. Before I know it, I feel the thick semi-solid liquid goo falling on me.  
  
And on me.  
  
And on me.  
  
And on me.. .  
  
"Hey! Cut it the fuck out!"  
  
The heavily squeezed bottle collapses upon itself with an obscene spluttering sound, as the content within is replaced by emptiness and air.  
  
By the time he finally relinquishes his odd torture method, I am absolutely covered in shampoo. My head is a horrible Herbal Essences swamp...shit, I'll be smelling like roses and fuckin' thyme for days.. .  
  
Dripping downward and aided by the falling water, it smears my bangs and desperately seeks to seep into my eyes. I close them tightly as the best shield I can muster. My thumbs pinch each eye individually. I can already feel a mild sting..oh Pegasus, you are so fucking dead...I swear...  
  
The damned stuff is even on my back and shoulders. Yeah, that's how much he over-killed the cleansing situation. I believe the bottle must be half empty by now...shampoo wastefully spilt all over the place. Hell, half of it didn't even touch me, just got squirted all over the shower walls and floor. I'm no eco-freak by any means, but damn, what a wasteful mess.  
  
..though, to Pegasus...it's just "fun"...  
  
As I'm still wrestling with my bleary partially closed eyes, I feel very unwanted fingers lacing through my hair. Removing one hand from the ongoing ministrations, I swat at him.  
  
I feel the cooled skin of his palm as he pushes back my wet bangs. A rag, or towel, or some cloth-I can't see what-is gently placed against my eyes.  
  
"Wipe."  
  
His single-worded instruction.  
  
When I refuse the assistance---yeah, like I've ever needed help---he pushes more pleadingly.  
  
"Oh, don't be stubborn, Seto. We wouldn't want all that pretty blue being surrounded by puffy red...now would we? So...wipe."  
  
Very begrudgingly, I snatch the cloth from his hand and rub it viciously across my visage.  
  
The fingers continue to explore every inch of my hair. Knotting-twisting- shaping it into all kinds of ungodly fashions. As I purge myself of the last little bit of film residue around my eyes (very much grateful to be able to do so), I believe I feel him making a point of my hair....a bit of my reflection appears above me on the shower head....oh.Ra...I look like Kemo....or Yuugi's moronic friend! Agh. ..  
  
The hissing under my breath only serves to encourage him. He very playfully strokes the strands, trying to make tiny braids, I think. By now, my hair is nothing but a mass of thick white shampoo bubbles. Pegasus tilts my head downward so as to tweak the sensitive lower hair against my neck. As I look down, I see masses of foam clumps forming on the shower floor. Sprayed by the water, they break apart and sink down into the drain..  
  
Everything smells now. Pegasus, me, the air. Flowers, flowers, flowers!  
  
And it's all so sensual somehow, despite the odor, the cold, everything.I could be very turned on if I wasn't so pissed off.  
  
Pegasus always has a number of different smells and tastes. I love exploring them all. I swear, sometimes I think that the man wakes up early, sneaks into the kitchen, and rubs himself with every fruit in the refrigerator. Hey, it's fuckin weird, but he's done weirder shit, y'know? Or maybe, possibly, he just perfumes himself a lot. Either way, I've found that he's a combination or general orange peel scent, strawberry taste in some places, vanilla in others. There is some very childish appeal in this for me. Reminds me of those little scratch and sniff things we had when we were little, except, this is more like rub and lick, as opposed to scratch and sniff, but..you know, same basic principle. Although, to be altogether honest, my favourite scent is actually not any of those fancy aromas. My favourite is the faint tang of perspiration, that very very sexy hormonal emission that one can detect in an unwashed body. It's the sort of thing that on a casual level, most would find very gross. After all, sweat is not considered highly attractive nor a great testament to self-cleanliness. However, when you know someone on an intimate level, you come to find their "personal" scent as very, very arousing. Almost an animalistic sort of thing. Raghr.  
  
..course, now, my "personal" scent is going to be...fucking...flowers...grrr.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^;; Mrr..hope you liked. That's it ..for now. Will try to update ASAP. (Sorry again about the delay)  
  
And remember: REVIEW to tell me your thoughts. Tis always appreciated. Thanks a billion.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
